SILENCE (HunHan Ver)
by HunHanCherry1220
Summary: Aku pikir hanya sampai disini pertemuan kami, aku pikir hanya sampai disini aku bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain, Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku pikir dia hanya gelandangan yang aku kasihani Tapi pikiran ku semuanya salah. bahkan aku bersikap seperti ini padanya bukan karena aku kasihan padanya Tapi karena aku kesepian - Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Happy Reading...

~HunHan~

Nb : cuman mau jelasin klo si Sehun itu orang terkaya di Korea, jadi entar ada scene dmana dia bersikap seenaknya di kelas tanpa di tegur gurunya. Krn perusahaan dia salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar sekolah tersebut. Yah itu aja deh. Berhubung neh crita masih prolog jd masih banyak tanda Tanya ... ? How? Ttg hub. HunHan. Ntar di next chapt, br dijelasin. Ok. Ok. Ho99x.

~PROLOG~

Pov Luhan

~Aku terjebak, Ketika kemarahan datang dalam diri ku

Aku tenggelam, Dalam keheningan ini

Aku memutuskan untuk menutup dunia ku dalam hati ku dengan kesunyian.

Sebab aku sangat hancur oleh kepahitan kesendirian, Dan aku sangat takut

Tapi tidak peduli, seberapa keras aku mencoba

Aku tidak bisa menolak rasa kesepian, aku hanya bisa membisu

dan saat itu aku hidup dalam damai sunyi ku selama bertahun-tahun.

Hingga kau datang pada ku dan mengusik keheningan ku,

kau mulai membuka pintu dunia ku yang tertutup selama bertahun-tahun.

Memberikan ku cahaya, kenyamanan, cinta dan kasih sayang

sebuah kedamaian versi lain yang tidak pernah aku rasakan.

Hingga membuat ku menangis karena aku… bahagia.~

~~~

Sebuah getaran dalam saku celana ku mengagetkan ku. Aku mengambilnya dan menatap wajah seseorang di layar hp ku yang membuat ku tersenyum kecil, dan berdebar-debar pelan karena aku merindukannya. Lalu aku menyentuh tanda hijau di layar tersebut .

"Hai," sapanya lembut. Ku lihat kelegaan muncul dari wajahnya karena aku menerima teleponnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya yg berada dalam layar di seberang sana.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan sampai di korea sesuai jadwal. Karena cuaca buruk. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak telat dan tiba di sana malam hari. Jadi kau tidak usah menjemput ku. Biar pak Kim saja sendiri yang menjemput. Kau sehat?"

Aku hanya menatap dirinya yang berada dilayar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" Aku mengangguk lagi. Dia selalu berusaha bertanya yang bisa aku jawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala bila kami berkomunikasi lewat hp.

"Bila saat makan malam aku belum tiba, kau makanlah duluan. Dan tidurlah bila sudah waktunya. Jangan menunggu ku" Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku atau pelayan di rumah. Aku akan hubungi kepala Lee, agar dia dan seluruh pelayan untuk selalu siaga bila kau membutuhkan mereka, mereka akan langsung menghadap mu" aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk lagi.

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia mengatakan hal itu bila dia pergi atau akan pulang dari perjalanannya ke luar kota atau luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Walau aku mulai sedikit merasa jengah akan perlakuannya, tapi dia melakukannya karena mengkhawatirkan aku. Karena kekurangan ku ini, dia jadi begitu protektif pada ku.

Bahkan aku di larang pergi ke sekolah tanpa dirinya, jadinya aku belajar di rumah menggunakan laptop khusus yang sudah terpasang kamera kelas dimana aku bisa mendengar dan mengikuti pelajaran sekolah tanpa harus ke sekolah.

Bahkan dia juga memberikan seluruh pelayan di rumah ini hp berfasilitas 3G seperti yang aku dan dia miliki. Agar aku bisa memanggil mereka dengan menampilkan wajahku yang tersenyum dan biasanya aku sambil menunduk pelan bahwa aku membutuhkan mereka. Dan mereka hanya akan membalas dengan anggukan hormat dan segera menghadap pada ku.

Bukannya dia belagu karena sekarang jaman serba canggih, tapi karena aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara seperti pada umumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya dengan senyum simpulnya yang sangat manis pada ku.

…'Aku juga mencintaimu'…balas ku dengan gerakan tangan ku.

_

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar. terlentang telanjang di atas tempat tidur. Terkadang memejamkan mata saat dirinya yang berada di atas ku melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh ku yang membuat tubuh ku bergerak liar naik turun. Terdengar rintihan dan desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut ku. Tapi hanya sebatas itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Walaupun aku ingin sekali berteriak mengatakan bahwa yang dia lakukan membuat ku nyaman, membuat ku nikmat dan bergairah, lalu memanggil-manggil namanya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Aku berdiri memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar sempurna dari jendela kamar. Melamun. Tanpa menyadari bahwa tubuh ku masih basah telanjang karena habis mandi. Dan handuk ku berada di atas kepala ku dengan rambut ku yang masih basah menetes tiap-tiap detiknya membasahi leher, pundak dan punggung ku. Aku ini punya kebiasaan bengong yang parah, kadang Sehun suka marah padaku karena terkadang aku suka bengong tiba-tiba di waktu atau di tempat yang salah.

"Kau ini sedang apa?" terdengar suaranya dan suara pintu yang tertutup tiba-tiba. Membuat ku terkesiap pelan. aku membalikan tubuh ku memandangnya yang mendekati ku.

"Lagi-lagi kau bengong, liat badan dan rambutmu masih basah. Kau bisa masuk angin" lalu Sehun menarik ku dan mendudukan aku di pinggir tempat tidur. Mengusap-usap rambut ku dengan handuk yang sedari tadi berada di atas kepala ku.

"Handuknya sudah basah sekali" lalu dia beranjak berdiri menuju kekamar mandi, masuk dan keluar kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk baru yang masih kering dan terlipat rapi.

Dia membentang handuk tersebut dan mengusap perlahan belakang dan depan tubuh ku, lalu kedua lengan ku. Kemudian dia berlutut di didepan ku. Mengambil salah satu kaki ku dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya. Lalu mengusapnya dengan handuk. Memastikan semua tubuh ku kering.

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. dia langsung mendongak menatap ku. Lalu aku mengatakan padanya dengan kedua tangan ku, aku minta maaf karena lagi-lagi aku bengong. Dan memasang wajah bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal. Dia tersenyum lembut, mengusap-usap pipi ku. Menyapu rambut ku dari wajah ku, menyisir dengan jemarinya kebelakang telinga ku. Dia beranjak dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah ku. Mencium ku.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh ku, dia mengamati beberapa luka di tubuh ku. "Sebagian sudah mulai memudar bahkan hilang" Ucapnya. Kemudian pergi ke Laci mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya obat oles luka milik ku. Dia mulai mengolesi luka-luka pada tubuh ku secara perlahan. Sekarang aku tidak semalu dulu ketika dia melihat seluruh tubuh ku yang menjijikan ini. Karena dia memperlakukan ku dengan sangat baik, membuat ku mulai nyaman dengan luka-luka tubuh ku. Dulu aku bahkan tidak berani melihatnya karena takut. Takut mengingat darimana luka-luka itu datang yang telah menciptakan sebuah guratan-guratan permanen selama belasan tahun karena sebagian terluka terlalu dalam.

Sehun membopong ku, membaringkan ku di tempat tidur. Menyelimuti ku. Sambil menatap ku dia mengelus-elus kepala ku. Aku merengut. Lalu menutup kedua mata ku perlahan.

"Selamat tidur" sambil mengecup kening ku.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan. Menunggui Luhan sampai tertidur. Setelah memastikan Luhan terlelap dia pun beranjak dan pergi untuk berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama, di sebelah Luhan yang masih kosong. Sehun menyelipkan lengannya di bawah kepala Luhan, kemudian meraih salah satu tangan Luhan di dalam selimut, menggenggamnya. Kemudian Sehun pun tertidur.

Aku menyimak baik-baik bu guru yang sedang menerangkan tentang sejarah Korea di depan kelas. kemudian bu guru berhenti dan bertanya pada kami, siapa yang tahu nama ratu pertama yang pernah memimpin korea. lalu aku dengan semangat mengacungkan tangan ku.

"Ya Luhan?" serunya ramah.

Lalu aku segera sibuk menulis di buku dan ku berikan pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelah ku. Yang sedang sibuk mengamati laptopnya karena harus memantau setiap saat perkembangan perusahaan yang dia tinggalkan ketika dia harus bersekolah. Sehun melirik sekilas tulisan yang aku tulis di buku ku tadi.

"Ratu Seon Deok" ujar Sehun datar. Dan kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Wah betul sekali Luhan" seru bu guru. Tersenyum ramah pada ku. Dan aku pun membalas tersenyum dan senang karena jawaban ku benar. Dan bu guru pun melanjutkan menerangkan tentang yang berhubungan dengan jawaban ku tadi.

Ku lihat sekilas Sehub menutup laptopnya. Membaringkan kepalanya di atas laptop, memiringkannya ke arah ku. Menatap ku. Membuat ku salah tingkah. Aku mengalihkan rasa gugup ku dengan pura-pura menyimak pelajaran. Memandang lurus ke depan kelas.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan Sehun menyentuh rambut ku, memiting-miting ujung rambut ku. Membuat jantung ku berdebar-debar karena malu. Kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut ku dan meraih tangan ku. Menaruhnya di depan wajahnya sehingga dapat kurasakan nafas hangat dari mulutnya di punggung tangan ku. Dia menggenggamnya erat-erat. Kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya, pergi tidur.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah seenaknya dia itu. Lalu ku ucapkan dengan salah satu tangan ku yang terbebas dari genggamannya.

Sebuah ucapan terima kasih karena tadi dia sudah membantu ku.

~~~

~Aku tidak bisa menahan semuanya, jika kau tidak membiarkan aku

Kau begitu tulus pada ku.

tanpa engkau aku bisu

aku hilang tanpa kau di sini

aku tersesat tanpa kau di sini

tanpa kau, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh aku seperti yang aku lakukan

Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk berbicara dengan mu.

Tapi hati ini, masih ketakutan. Takut untuk menerima bahwa aku tidak akan sendirian lagi

Tidak bisa bicara, karena bila aku bicara, aku akan sendirian lagi.~

~ to be continued~

Minat?  
>Lanjut or Delete?<br>Lets Reviewww... kkk 


	2. Chapter 2

SILENCE -2-

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Sebelumnya hanna berterima kasih sama madam Red a.k.a Reddo Pisang Stroberi yang udah ngasih izin buat ngeremake ulang kemaren plus dah ngasih hanna semangat buat nulis aaaa madam I Love U FULL! ㈵6

Happy Readinnnggg...

.

.

.

.

.

~HunHan~

Pov Sehun

~Dan aku merasa begitu kecil saat kau (Tuhan) mengambil semuanya

Kau mendorong aku jauh kedalam kegelapan

Ketika semua omong kosong itu dikatakan dan dilakukan

sungguh tidak menyenangkan~

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Dalam derasnya hujan, aku menatap hampa, masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi di depan mata ku. Dua buah peti mayat yang di dalamnya terdapat tubuh kedua orang tua ku. Di usia ku yang masih 10 tahun, dimana aku merasa paling bahagia di dunia ini, dimana aku memiliki segalanya, hanya dalam hitungan detik semuanya hilang dari ku.

Dan semua penderitaan ku, akan kehilangan tidak cukup sampai di situ. Keluarga pihak ayah dan ibu ku saling memperebutkan diri ku juga harta warisan ayah ku. Dan itu semua berlangsung hari itu juga, di saat sesudah acara pemakaman.

Saat itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat setan, bahkan setan-setan itu adalah orang terdekat. Dimana diri ku yang masih kecil dan sedang berduka. Mereka tidak peduli dengan perasaan ku, mereka berteriak, saling memaki dan menarik ku seperti aku ini boneka. Ku rasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bahu dan lengan ku.

Selama beberapa hari kemudian, saat itu juga aku mulai tidak mempercayai siapa pun, menutup hati ku. Di usia ku yang masih sepuluh tahun, dengan berani dan angkuh aku menghadapi seluruh keluarga ku dan mengatakan bahwa harta ayah ku semuanya milik ku. Sesuai yang tertera di surat wasiat yang di katakan oleh pengacara pribadi ayah ku. Semua keluarga ku mencomo'oh ku mengatakan aku anak kurang ajar, tidak tahu diri, dan anak kecil tahu apa dan bagaimana menggunakan uang juga memegang sebuah perusaahaan.

Tapi dengan berani aku mengatakan bahwa dalam setahun atau dua tahun aku akan mengembangkan perusahaan ini lebih berkembang dan sukses daripada ayah ku. Aku telah belajar banyak tentang perusahaan dari ayah ku. Dan lebih tahu seluk beluk perusahaan dari yang mereka bayangkan.

Dan pengacara ku setuju karena bagaimana pun juga di surat wasiat hanya aku yang mendapatkan warisan,tidak ada syarat apa pun. Seolah-olah seandainya aku akan menghabiskan harta itu dalam sehari untuk kesenangan. Ayah ku tetap akan mewariskannya pada ku tidak peduli apa yang akan ku lakukan pada uang tersebut. Dan sepertinya ayah percaya pada ku lebih dari siapapun karena itu dia memberikannya kepada ku begitu saja. Dan keluarga ku tidak punya hak untuk menggunakannya atau membantah. Di pikir-pikir saat ayah ku susah mereka tidak peduli dan tidak ada yang menolong, sekarang mereka minta jatah warisan? Yang benar saja. Sungguh memuakkan.

Dan sejak itu aku telah memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga pihak ayah dan ibu ku. Dan membuat ku hidup dalam kesendirian. Bahkan mereka menyumpah ku bahwa perusahaan ayah ku yang sudah dirintis puluhan tahun itu akan bangkrut karena kecerobohan dan ke tidak tahuan ku sebagai seorang anak kecil ingusan.

Tapi dua tahun kemudian di usia ku yang kedua belas tahun. Aku berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan ayah ku 50 kali lipat.

Aku sukses, aku menjadi orang terkaya termuda di korea saat itu.

Tapi selama dua tahun itu, hati ku, sisi manusia ku hilang.

Aku bersumpah untuk tidak mempercayai, atau tergantung pada orang lain lagi

bahkan aku bisa dengan mudah melukai dan menginjak-injak hati mereka

~Dunia ku yang jatuh dalam jurang kebencian, ketidak percayaan, dan sakit hati~

.

.

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian…

~Aku di sini dan berdiri tinggi tapi aku merasa hidup ku begitu berongga

Jalan-Mu, mengukir otak ku, aku mengikuti

Hidup ku kali ini, aku merasa terkoyak di dalam~

.

.

.

.

.

Selama delapan tahun memimpin perusahaan. Aku terkenal sebagai pemimpin yang arogan, bertangan dingin dan cukup kejam. Tidak segan menginjak-injak atau merendahkan orang. bahkan banyak yang bilang bahwa perusahaan yang dulu di pimpin ayah ku dengan prinsip keadilan dan kekeluargaan sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah perusahaan kaku dan seperti di neraka buat para pegawai. Setiap hari mereka takut mungkin akan tiba giliran mereka yang akan aku pecat dimana yang tidak berguna untuk perusahaan akan segera aku pecat. Banyak yang tidak sanggup bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan ku. Dan entah sudah berapa banyak yang mengundurkan diri selama enam tahun ini.

Dan entah sudah berapa banyak mereka yang tersakiti oleh ku. Aku seperti melampiaskan kemarahan ku dan kesepian ku dengan menyakiti hati orang lain. Dan aku merasa puas dan senang melihat wajah menderita mereka. Tapi aku sadar, apa yabg aku lakukan tidaklah pernah membuat ku merasa…. Bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

~Meskipun begitu...,

Akhirnya muncul juga orang yang tidak ingin ku lukai hatinya

Ternyata...,

Saat bertemu orang yang di sukai, dunia pun berubah~

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk di bangku Taman, tidak pergi ke kantor, rasanya sungguh malas hari ini. Pikir ku. Sambil bersandar di bangku taman, menengadah menatap langit biru. Menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk. Kurasakan angin berhembus, bau tanah pun tercium, hati ku terasa nyaman dan menikmati ketenangan ini.

"Hei, kalau jalan liat-liat donk" Sebuah teriakan mengganggu ketenangan ku. Kenapa pagi-pagi di tempat seperti ini ada yang ribut. Tidak ada tempat lainkah? Pikir ku jengkel.

"Apa ini? Kau jual bunga murahan begini? Kotor lagi! Wanita mana yang mau di beri bunga seperti ini?" Aku melihat ke arah suara itu. Aku menatap dua orang pria sedang memarahi seorang penjual bunga. Dan kulihat salah satu orang itu merebut bunga-bunga dari keranjang penjual itu dengan paksa, lalu menjatuhkan semua bunga itu ke tanah dan membanting keranjang tersebut lalu tidak cukup sampai di situ kedua pria itu menginjak-injak bunga-bunga tersebut hingga sebagian bunga-bunga itu sepertinya hancur.

Kedua orang itu pun pergi. Dan aku kembali menatap penjual bunga itu, di pikir-pikir penjual bunga itu begitu kotor. Sepertinya apa yang di katakan kedua orang itu ada benarnya. Mana ada pria yang membeli bunga darinya, wanita mana yang mau mendapatkan bunga yang kotor. Dia sibuk memasukan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam keranjang.

"Ah nak Luhan, kasian sekali, mereka sungguh jahat padamu" Kata seorang nenek yang segera datang membantunya. Dan penjual itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya seolah-olah dia berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

Senyuman apa itu? Sudah di perlakukan seperti itu, masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Kenapa beberapa hari ini aku merasa malas pergi ke kantor. Ada perasaan hampa yang tak terkatakan mulai melanda diri ku akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang lingkungan kehidupannya jauh berbeda dengan lingkungan kehidupan ku sekarang. Aku mulai merasa bosan.

Lalu aku melihat penjual bunga yang kemarin datang dan berdiri di seberang ku di tempat kemarin dia berjualan. Aku memandangnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi, karena melihatnya yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin. Dan bunga-bunga yang di keranjang itu begitu tampak kusam. Aku tidak habis pikir, memangnya siapa yang mau membeli bunganya bila dia berpenampilan seperti itu. bahkan bunga yang dia jual tampak tidak indah.

Lalu ku lihat seseorang lewat dihadapannya. Dan kulihat sesuatu jatuh dari celananya. Sebuah dompet. Kulihat penjual itu mengambilnya. Dia lalu menyimpan keranjangnya dan mengejar orang tersebut. Dan kulihat orang-orang yang sepertinya gelandangan mengambil keranjangnya. Dan seperti yang ku duga, saat dia kembali dia sibuk mencari keranjangnya.

Dia itu bodoh yah, kenapa dia tidak memanggil orang yang tadi dompetnya terjatuh, padahal jaraknya tidak jauh. Kenapa juga dia harus meninggalkan keranjangnya? Apa dia berpikir tidak ada yang akan mencuri bunganya? sebenarnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi ternyata masih ada orang yang mau mencuri barang yang kotor, murahan yang tampaknya tidak seberapa berharganya, bahkan sepertinya tidak ada yang pernah membeli bunganya sama sekali.

Lalu ku lihat dia terdiam. Badannya bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang. Seperti orang gila. Tiba-tiba hujan deras datang tiba-tiba. Dan aku segera berlari ke arah tempat mobil ku di parkir dan kulihat Pak Kim berlari ke arah ku membawa payung dan segera memayungi ku. Saat aku masuk mobil dan beranjak pergi ke kantor, kulihat penjual bunga itu masih berdiri disana terdiam. Di bawah hujan.

Saat itu hatiku sedikit tersentuh olehnya, dada ku sedikit terasa sesak. Perasaan apa ini?.

Apa ini? Aku, seorang Oh Sehun, merasakan perasaan peduli pada orang lain? bahkan seorang gelandangan penjual bunga kotor yang tidak dikenalnya? Aku merasa heran sendiri pada perasaan ku yang datang tiba-tiba ini.

Hujan deras masih mengguyur kota hingga Sore hari, dan aku pun beranjak pulang dari kantor. Dan saat aku pulang melewati Taman itu, aku tercengang dengan apa yang ku lihat. Si penjual bunga itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tanpa sadar aku menyuruh Pak Kim berhenti. Aku memandangnya dari dalam mobil ku. Entah kenapa melihatnya yang sedang berdiri sendirian disana, aku seperti melihat diri ku,

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

~Saat melihat mu yang berdiri sendirian dalam hujan, aku seperti melihat diri ku yang masih berusia 10 tahun, 8 tahun yang lalu.

Dalam hujan merasakan kehilangan kedua orang tua ku.

Selama 8 tahun. Kaulah orang yang pertama kali menyentuh hati ku.

Melihat mu yang sedang berdiri disana, sendirian dalam hujan

Rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis~

Setengah jam aku memandangnya dan kuputuskan untuk pergi. Mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke Taman itu lagi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Apakah karena rasa bosan ku, lalu aku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal?. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihatnya, apa dia masih berdiri di sana? Walau itu mustahil. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Aku berdiri di tempat dia kemarin berdiri beberapa saat. Sepertinya aku jadi ikut gila. Lalu aku melihatnya yang berlari ke arah ku. Tapi tidak melihat ku. Dia hanya sibuk mencari sesuatu. Apa dia masih mencari keranjang bunganyakah?.

Bajunya lagi-lagi sama dengan yang kemarin dia pakai. Bau tubuhnya yang busuk menusuk hidung ku. Aku memandangnya yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari keranjang bunganya. Hingga dia menabrak badan ku karena dia menunduk dan tidak melihat diri ku. Dia menatapku. Lalu membungkuk minta maaf. Lalu sibuk mencari lagi.

"Hei, kau ini baru menabrak orang, tidak bisakah kau katakan kata-kata maaf?" kata ku kesal. Karena dia benar-benar mengabaikan ku.

Lalu dia menatap ku, mendekati ku. Dia menarik ku tangan ku.

"Hei, teriak ku" Dia lalu melakukan sesuatu di telapak tangan ku. Dia menulis sebuah huruf-huruf kata maaf di tangan ku.

Dia bisu? pikir ku. Pantas kemarin dia tidak memanggil orang yang telah menjatuhkan dompet itu.

Kemudian dia menatap ku, tersenyum ramah. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Walau tubuhnya begitu bau, baju dan tubuhnya hitam pekat karena kotor. Bahkan rambutnya seperti sarang lalat. Dan wajahnya tak kalah kotor. Tapi bahkan kotoran di wajahnya itu tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Aku merasa terkejut sendiri, seorang penjual bunga yang sebau dan sekotor ini punya wajah yang semanis ini?.

Lagi-lagi dia sibuk mencari. "Keranjang mu, kemarin ada yang mengambilnya. Seorang gelandangan" Seru ku. Dia terdiam. Menoleh pada ku. Menatap ku. Entah berapa lama kami saling bertatapan. Lalu dia mencari sesuatu di tanah. Kemudian dia melemparnya pada ku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak ku. Dan Dia terus melempari ku dengan sebuah batu.

"Hentikan apa yang ka…" Lalu aku melihatnya menangis. Menangis keras seperti anak kecil. Lagi-lagi dada ku terasa sesak.

Aku pun mendekatinya. Tapi dia malah memukul ku. Saat aku hendak akan melawannya dia terjatuh. Pingsan.

"Hei" Seru ku. Aku panik melihatnya menggigil dan napasnya menderu hebat. aku menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya. Dan ku rasakan panas yang menyengat telapak tangan ku dari dahinya.

Tidak pernah terpikir oleh ku, sebuah pertemuan sederhana, terlalu sederhana malah. Dimana mungkin pertemuan itu hanya sesuatu yang akan terlupakan begitu saja. Tapi pertemuan ku dengannya adalah awal dari kehidupan baru ku di masa mendatang. Sebuah kehidupan yang pernah hilang delapan tahun yang lalu. dan "perasaan itu" sangat ku rindukan.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Aku berlari dari ruang kantor rumah ku saat salah satu pelayan ku datang dengan panik bahwa penjual bunga itu mengamuk saat para pelayan hendak menggantikan bajunya.

Aku membuka kamar tamu tempat dia berada. Aku melihatnya yang meringkuk terpojok ketakutan di sudut ruang kamar dia di kelilingi para pelayan ku.

"Keluarlah kalian semua" Seru ku. Dan mereka menurutinya.

Aku mendekatinya. Memandangnya. Dia menatap ku, menyipitkan matanya antara rasa takut dan benci.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya ku ramah. Aku terkejut dengan nada ramah ku sendiri. Sudah lama aku tidak bersikap seramah ini pada orang lain. Dia semakin meringkuk pada tubuhnya.

"Kemarin kau pingsan, badan mu panas sekali. Makanya aku membawa mu ke rumah ku. Maaf bila tindakan ku lancang" Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila. Aku bilang 'maaf'?.

Lalu dia mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara lewat bahasa isyarat.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tunggu sebentar" Aku pun beranjak mencari pena dan kertas. Lalu menyerahkan pena dan kertas itu padanya.

"Kau bisa menulis?" tanya ku. Dia mengangguk.

Dia pun menulis. Dan menyerahkannya pada ku. Aku membacanya.

"Kenapa aku menolongmu?" Tanya ku padanya sambil membaca kertas tersebut. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apa yang sedang ku lakukan" Ucap ku nenunduk menatap hampa lantai. Dia mengambil kertas lagi dan menulis lagi Dan menyerahkan padaku. Aku membacanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bilang lebih awal bahwa keranjang mu di ambil orang, dan kenapa aku tidak menangkap orang itu?" Tanya ku lagi padanya. Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Karena itu bukan urusan ku" Kata ku dingin menatapnya. Jadi karena itu dia melempar batu pada ku. Karena dia marah pada ku karena aku tidak bilang padanya dan menangkap pelaku yang mencuri keranjang bunganya itu. Membuatnya harus mencari kesana kemari. Sepertinya demam yang dia dapat juga karena dia kehujanan kemarin. Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa menyesal.

Dia menulis lagi. Aku membacanya lagi.

"Kalau bukan urusan mu kenapa kau menolong ku sekarang?" Aku menatapnya. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu".

Dia menulis lagi. Sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan bibirnya merengut karena bingung dengan jawaban ku.

"Aku ingin pulang" Ucap ku membaca tulisannya. Aku pun tersenyum miris padanya. Setelah aku menolongnya, Dia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasih sedikit pun. Ternyata Dia gelandangan yang tidak tahu diri.

"Aku akan minta Pak Kim untuk mengantar mu pulang"

Dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

~Aku pikir hanya sampai disini pertemuan kami, aku pikir hanya sampai disini aku bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain, Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku pikir dia hanya gelandangan yang aku kasihani

Tapi pikiran ku semuanya salah. bahkan aku bersikap seperti ini padanya bukan karena aku kasihan padanya

Tapi karena aku kesepian

Dan aku melihat hal yang sama pada dirinya, membuat ku ingin membawanya pulang dan aku pelihara untuk ku jadikan teman.~

~to be continued~

Annyeonggg...  
>Ini Chapter satunya.. Hanna sempet mau hapus ini ff karena blum sungguh2 izin ma madam tentang HunHan versi karena pernah izin yg HunHong doang.. kkkk<p>

Hanna sangat berterima kasih kalian semua antusias sama ff madam.. kkk ini ff udah tamat kok jdi hanna akan mengedit az termasuk mengganti ...

Terima kasih yg udah review... Follow... Favorite...! Jgan jdi Siders nee.. kkk Trus hanna minta maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu.. lain kali ntar Hanna balas.. Oke?

BIG THANKS :

Babydeer940412 | BabyBuby | imafujoshifaghag | oasana | Novey | sehunhan | lisnana1 | ruixi1 | princedeer evil | NoonaLu | xilian94 | rikha-chan | Delu4Selu | Selubaby | ditstysandra | syazajihan | Aria Sweden | Lulu Baby 1412 | Guest1 | lee minji elf | 0312luLuEXOticS | Guest2 | niesha sha | m1297 | oryn5 | hunhanlove | HUNsayHAN | xiunadd | karina | mr albino | chiasaran | chacalock | Guest3 |

Makasih semuuuaaa :*

Jadiiiiii...

Reviewwww? 


	3. Chapter 3

SILENCE -3-

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Sebelumnya hanna berterima kasih sama madam Red a.k.a Reddo Pisang Stroberi yang udah ngasih izin buat ngeremake ulang kemaren plus dah ngasih hanna semangat buat nulis aaaa madam I Love U FULL! ㈵6

Happy Readinnnggg...

.

.

.

.

.

:::...HUNHAN...:::

*Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka,

yang sama-sama tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian

Walau ruang dan jalan yang mereka tempuh berbeda

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari mereka memiliki kesamaan,

dan ada rasa ingin memilikki satu sama lain

Rasa ingin menolong, rasa ingin menyentuh, rasa ingin mencintai dan di cintai

Disatu sisi tidak pernah merasakannya,

Dan di sisi lain pernah merasakan tapi terenggut oleh yang namanya maut*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pov Sehun

::.. aku tidak yakin apa yang aku rasakan ketika berada di sekitarmu

Ketika aku sedang bersamamu

Tidak tahu di mana atau bagaimana kau akan membuat aku menangis..::

...HunHan...

Aku melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya di sudut kamar tempat dia berada kemarin. Saat aku mengambilnya, ternyata sebuah liontin perak berbentuk hati. Ternyata gelandangan punya barang semewah ini juga, jangan-jangan dia mencurinya. Dan kulihat ada semacam tonjolan perak dipinggirnya dan aku menekannya. Liontin itu pun terbuka membelah menjadi dua. Dan kulihat dua buah foto. Satunya foto bayi dan satunya foto pria dan wanita sedang tersenyum cerah dan kulihat wajah wanita dalam foto itu mirip dengannya.

Apa ini org tuanya? Dan bayi ini, apakah dia? Aku termenung beberapa saat menatap foto itu. orang yang berada di foto ini masih hidupkah? Bila mereka orang tuanya kenapa membiarkan anaknya berkeliaran dengan penampilan seperti itu seolah-olah tidak ada yang mengurusnya.

Lagi-lagi "perasaan ini"?. Aku menekan dada ku. Kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya. lalu aku mengepal tangan ku membiarkan liontin itu menusuk-nusuk telapak tangan ku. Dan hendak aku lempar tapi tangan ku berhenti di atas kepala ku. Aku memang benar-benar sudah gila.

...font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"훈한/span/font...

Aku memandang gedung-gedung dan perumahan kumuh di daerah pinggiran kota sepanjang perjalanan dari dalam jendela mobil ku. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa ada tempat seperti ini di kota tempat aku tinggal.

Aku berpikir untuk mengembalikan Liontin miliknya di Taman. Tapi sudah dua hari aku menunggu dan dia tidak kunjung datang. Mungkin dia masih sakit. Kemarin dia pulang begitu saja tanpa aku tahu apakah dia sudah dalam kondisi baik atau belum. Aku meminta Pak Kim untuk mengantar ku ke rumahnya.

Tidak sampai sejam, Kami berhenti. Dan aku tercengang setengah mati. Saat aku berdiri menatap sebuah kotak kecil seperti sekumpulan karton-karton bekas yang di tumpuk menjadi sebuah ruangan ala kadarnya di bawah sebuah jembatan. Dari sekian rumah dan gedung-gedung kumuh yang kulihat, dia tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Gedung-gedung dan rumah-rumah itu saja sudah cukup menyedihkan buat ku. Tapi apa yang ku lihat sekarang, benar-benar lebih menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

Aku hanya berdiam diri di sana memandang kotak kecil di jembatan itu. kaki ku membeku.

Saat itu baru pertama kali aku di hadapkan pada kenyataan, bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang hidup lebih menderita dari ku, aku pikir aku kehilangan segalanya. Tapi aku salah.

Bahkan ketika dia kehilangan segalanya dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu di Taman waktu itu.

*sesaat kau telah…,

Mengajari aku bagaimana rasa "menerima"

Tetap tersenyum walau hidup begitu menyakitkan hingga menyesakkan dada*

Lalu terdengar suara batuk-batuk kecil memecahkan lamunan ku dari dalam kotak tersebut. Dan aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan ku rasakan bau busuk yang sangat menyengat lebih tajam dari bau busuk badannya ketika aku mendekati kotak itu. lalu ku sibak kain usang yang menjadi penutup ruang kotak itu dan ku lihat dirinya yang meringkuk dengan hanya beralaskan sebuah kardus dan berselimutkan Koran.

Aku mendekatinya. Meletakkan punggung tangan ku di dahinya dan ku rasakan panas yang teramat sangat. Suhunya lebih panas dari sebelumnya saat dia pingsan di Taman.

"Hei!" panggil ku. Tapi dia tidak menyahut. Sepertinya panasnya yang tinggi membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Lalu aku pun menggendongnya. Menolongnya.

Lagi-lagi. Apa yang ku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku termenung menatapnya yang sedang tertidur, sambil memikirkan perkataan dokter Minseok pada ku. Bahwa dia melihat beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Saat pertama kali dia memeriksanya. Dia hanya melihat luka-luka di tangannya saat hendak memeriksa nadinya, dan dia pikir mungkin luka-luka itu dia dapat karena dia hidup dengan keras di jalanan tapi tadi saat dia hendak memeriksa tubuhnya dan menyikap bajunya untuk memeriksa perutnya dia melihat beberapa luka dari guratan kecil hingga yang besar dan dokter Minseok bilang bahwa luka-luka itu hampir memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, walau itu luka-luka lama tapi sepertinya itu bukan luka karena kecelakaan atau terjatuh, tapi karena kekerasan. Seseorang telah menyakitinya.

"Sebenarnya.. kehidupan seperti apa yang telah kau jalani di luar sana?" Bisik ku sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya yang kasar dan kotor.

:::::...HunHan...::::::

"Aku penasaran, kucing besar seperti apa yang kau bawa pulang? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mu hingga otak mu bermasalah?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. dan kulihat teman ku bernama Baekhyun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kantor di rumah ku.

"Itu bukan urusan mu, mau apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya ku acuh. Sambil masih melihat berkas-berkas file perusahaan. Tanpa menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu, tidak bolehkah aku merindukan teman kecil ku? dan juga ingin bertemu dengan kucing besar mu itu? kucing seperti apa yang membuat mu hingga kau sampai membawanya ke rumah untuk merawatnya?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat" Ucap ku ketus.

" Aku memang sedang tidak mengajak mu berdebat! Kau memang menyebalkan. Kalau begitu aku tanya saja pada kepala Han dimana dia berada" Dann terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Setelah berjam-jam di ruang kerja membereskan memeriksa beberapa berkas perusahaan, aku pergi menuju kamar tamu tempatnya berada. Saat hendak membuka pintu terdengar tawa seseorang. Tawa yang ku kenal. Tawa Baekhyun.

Aku segera membukanya. Dan aku terkejut melihat Baekhyun dan penjual bunga itu tertawa bersama. Ku lihat mereka saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat dengan riang. Lalu mereka menyadari keberadaan ku dan Baekhyun menoleh pada ku.

"Pantas saja, kau membawanya pulang. Dia sungguh manis sekali" Seru Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

Aku mendekati mereka tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Aku memutuskan duduk di sofa tanpa melepaskan pandangan ku dari mereka. Dan ku lihat tawa penjual bunga itu hilang dari wajahnya, dia menatap ku tidak suka. Sepertinya dia masih marah pada ku akan hilangnya keranjang bunga miliknya.

"Darimana kau bisa bahasa isyarat?" Tanya ku penasaran pada Baekhyun tanpa memandangnya. Aku fokus memandang penjual bunga itu.

" Apa kau lupa? Siapa yang mengurus yayasan sosial yang sudah di rintis ibu mu, ketika kau terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan ayah mu? Kau ini benar-benar hanya urusan perusahaan ayah mu saja yang ada di otak mu" Kata Baekhyun ketus. Aku pun segera menoleh pada Baekhyun, menatapnya untuk pertama kali sejak hari ini dia datang.

"Sejauh itukah?" Tanya ku tidak percaya. Dan ku lihat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Menatap ku sama-sama tak percaya.

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Asal kau tahu saja yah. Kalau kau memang tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan selama 8 tahun ini," Nadanya terdengar marah tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku datang dan bekerja di yayasan ibu mu bukan untuk duduk di meja dan mengembangkan yayasan tersebut! kau pikir yayasan ibu mu apa? Bursa saham? Pabrik?"

"Yayasan ibu mu itu, adalah panti jompo, panti asuhan, dan masih banyak lagi. dan aku mengurus meraka. Terkadang memasak buat mereka, mencuci pakaian mereka bahkan ada berapa orang tua dan anak-anak dimana aku lah yang mengurus dan memandikan mereka. Dan sebagian dari mereka tidak hanya cacat fisik tapi juga ada yang tidak bisa mendengar, melihat dan bicara!" Lalu ku lihat Baekhyun menghirup udara lalu melepaskannya.

"Karena itu aku belajar bahasa isyarat, karena itulah cara agar aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka" Dan ku lihat matanya merebak.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Oh Sehun" Baekhyun menunduk dan terlihat sedih.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun ini aku melihat sahabat ku. Menghargainya. Sejak kedua orang tua ku meninggal. Keluarga Baekhyun lah yang mengurus yayasan ibu ku karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku. Aku mempercayakan pada mereka karena Baekhyun adalah sahabat ku dan Ibu Baekhyun adalah sahabat ibu ku. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak memperdulikan harta dan ikut berduka akan kematian kedua orang tua ku. Aku tersadar selama ini aku benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya. Aku terlalu marah dan sakit hati pada keluarga ku. Dan lupa bahwa masih ada yang peduli pada ku.

Saat hendak aku akan mengucapkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ku lihat penjual bunga itu mendekati Baekhyun. Dia mengelus-elus dan berusaha menghapus air mata dari pipi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun segera memeluknya. Dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Aku cukup tersentuh dan terharu dengan pemandangan ini. Baekhyun yang memeluk penjual bunga itu tanpa merasa jijik. Aku jadi merasa selama ini aku telah menyianyiakan persahabatan kami. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya selama 8 tahun ini. Dia hanya datang dan pergi ke tempat ku dan ku anggap seperti angin lalu.

"Apa kau bertanya siapa namanya Baek?" Tanya ku. Memecahkan suasana yang menyejukkan dan membuat hati ku merasa nyaman dan kemudian aku sedikit menyesal telah merusaknya.

Baekhyun memandang ku tidak percaya. "Kau membawanya tanpa tahu siapa namanya?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya"

"Sepertinya terlalu banyak hal yang tidak sempat kau lakukan karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu Oh Sehun" Jawab Baekhyun jengah.

"Siapa namanya?" Kata ku tak sabar dan sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Baekhyun melirik tajam pada ku.

"Namanya Xi Luhan"

"Dimana orang tuanya?" Seru ku tanpa basa-basi.

"Sepertinya sudah meninggal. Karena dia tidak tahu persis apa yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal. Mereka sudah meninggal sejak dia masih kecil. Dan dia dirawat oleh pamannya sejak kecil." Dia berkata mantap. Sepertinya selama berjam-jam ketika aku di kantor. Sepertinya dia sudah mengorek beberapa informasi si penjual bunga bernama Xi Luhan itu.

"Dimana pamannya sekarang? tinggal bersamanya kah di bawah jembatan itu?" Ku lihat Luhan meremas lengan Baekhyun. Dan wajahnya pucat.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau membahasnya" Seru Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepala Luhan. Menenangkannya.

"Bisakah kau minta padanya untuk mandi" Pinta ku spontan. Karena dia sama sekali tidak mau disentuh dari kemarin. Karena itu aku terkejut Baekhyun begitu akrab dengannya. Tiba-tiba Luhan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau"

"Hei Luhan, tubuh mu itu bau busuk, sebenarnya kapan terakhir kali kau mandi?" Ucap ku dengan nada agak tinggi. Dan Luhan semakin merapatkan diri pada Baekhyun. Dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak mau, kau jangan memaksanya" Seru Baekhyun.

"Apa karena luka-luka pada tubuh mu itu kau tidak mau mandi" Kata ku tajam.

Dan saat itu juga rona wajahnya berubah. Dia menekap telinganya dan mulai menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ku pada Baekhyun. Saat sedang mengobati luka di wajahnya karena terkena pukulan Luhan yang mengamuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Hampir sejam dia menjerit histeris. Aku dan kepala Han mati-matian menenangkannya, entah berapa banyak tendangan dan pukulan yang kami dapat darinya. Kemudian Baekhyun menghampirinya dan memeluknya, menenangkannya. Luhan pun terdiam dan beberapa menit kemudian dia tertidur dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun pada ku. Sambil menyentuh wajah ku yang juga terluka.

"Luka ini tidak seberapa, syukurlah dia tertidur sekarang, terima kasih. Ini semua berkat mu" Kemudian Baekhyun merangkul leher ku. Memeluk ku erat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, aku senang sekali" Bisiknya ditelinga ku.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Tanya ku datar. Walau apa yang dia ucapkan itu benar. Tapi bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau bilang terima kasih pada ku. Rasanya seperti mimpi" Ucapnya semakin memeluk ku erat.

"Sehun aku sangat merindukan mu, aku merindukan diri mu yang dulu" Bisiknya.

Dan kami hanya terdiam beberapa menit. Kemudian Baekhyun pun pulang di antar Pak Kim. Meninggalkan ku yang sedang merasa gundah dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Apakah aku benar-benar telah berubah? Seperti kata Baekhyun tadi. Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa?

Lalu aku pergi menuju kamar tempat Luhan berada. Ku lihat dirinya yang tertidur nyenyak. Aku berdiri disisi tempat tidur, menatapnya cukup lama. Kemudian Aku menyingkap selimut tempat tidur dimana dia tidur, aku membaringkan tubuh ku dan tidur di sampingnya yang masih terdapat ruang kosong. Menatapnya sesaat kemudian aku pun tertidur.

*Kau memberi ku "perasaan" yang aku suka,

Hangat dan nyaman

Setelah semua perang yang bergejolak di hati ku

Kami berbaring, sebagai tempat berteduh

Dunia hanyalah neraka,

Sebuah tempat gelap oleh waktu

Cahaya bersinar sebelum, Kita akan hidup esok dalam ketakutan dingin

Sampai kami berbaring mati

Dalam keheningan kami,

Mencari surga damai…,

Dalam kesunyian, kebosanan, kekosongan*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata ku. Ku lihat wajahnya yang terkejut sedang menatap ku bingung dan takut duduk di sebelah ku. Masih di atas tempat tidur. Sambil mencengkram selimut di dadanya. Tentu saja dia terkejut melihat diri ku berada di sebelahnya, tidur bersamanya.

"Kemarin maafkan aku" Seru ku pelan. dan dia hanya memandang ku.

"Dan aku juga minta maaf tentang keranjang bunga mu" Aku merentangkan tangan ku hendak menyentuh wajahnya. Aku masih dalam keadaan terbaring. Dia menghindari tangan ku ketakutan. Tapi aku tetap menyentuhnya. Mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur senyenyak ini sebelumnya". Akhirnya dia menoleh dan menatap ku. Dia hanya terdiam memandang ku. Membiarkan aku menyentuh wajahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 8 tahun aku pun tersenyum. aku tersenyum padanya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih menyukai Baekhyun daripada aku? Apakah kau masih marah pada ku?" Dia diam namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tidak marah pada ku?" Tanya ku sekali lagi. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Entah kenapa aku merasa lega.

"Hari ini bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat Baekhyun, apakah kau mau?" Dia langsung tersenyum cerah, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang kuning dan hitam. Tapi tidak merusak wajah manisnya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya yah" Lalu kami berdua tersenyum. Saling berpandangan.

Kemudian perlahan sinar matahari masuk lewat celah-celah jendela, menyinari tempat ke arah tempat tidur kami. Kulihat senyum di wajahnya dengan jelas karena sinar matahari. Dan senyumannya itu, menyinari hati ku.

*Dan aku ingin percaya...,

bahwa aku terjebak olehmu

Aku tenggelam…,

Dalam keheningan ini

Aku melihatmu…,

Kau yg terdiam

Kau yg bernapas

Memberi aku kedamaian*

~to be continued~

Ehem... Ini Lanjutannyaaaaa bagaimana bagaimana?  
>Kkkkk Hanna seneng respon di Chapter 1 kmaren kalian benar benar ddaebak!<br>Madam pasti seneng klo bnyak yg suka ma ff buatan dia...

Balasan Review :

Istri Sehun Yang Tertukar : ini udah di lanjut saey.. Hayooo tebak Luhan di sini bisu beneran ap kgak? Kekekekee Gomawoo dah review..

Guest : Ini dah dilanjut saey.. jinjja ampe mewek iyasih menyedihkan liat emak Lulu begini.. gomawoo dah rev..

Ayaya : FF madam gak di publish di ffn tapi di Facebook dan dulu di page 2Minizm, sekarang dah gak ada ini hanna dah minta lama jdi HunHong.. klo 2Min mungkin file masih ada di Madam.. coba tanya az kedia.. gak ganti kok tetep Reddo pisang stroberi.

ChagiLu : ini masih membingungkan gak? Kkkk Gomawoo dah review..

Nara : ini udah lanjut kok..

XD : hehehhee ini cerita dah dari sononya.. -,-

Slcbkk0996 : siipppooo..

Fafa : Siiipooo...

Apa ada yg gak hanna bales? Hanna sangat berterima kasih yg udah comment... dan maaf klo ad kesalahan hanna nee..

BIG THANKS :  
>Lieya EL | rikha-chan | ruixi1 | HUNsayHAN | lisnana1 | xilian94 | luhanqiq | Istri Sehun yang Tertukar | myfancycar2 | OhJuna93 | applleijho | xxi nasywa | Guest | ayaya | Ievy-c-fiverz | firaamalia25 | ChagiLu | nara | XD | slcbkk0996 | Fafa | Delu4Selu |<p>

Apa ada yang gak kesebut?  
>Gak ada.. ato ad? Silahkan PM az nee..<p>

Gomawooo See yaaaa...

REVIEW? 


	4. Chapter 4

SILENCE -4-

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Sebelumnya hanna berterima kasih sama madam Red a.k.a Reddo Pisang Stroberi yang udah ngasih izin buat ngeremake ulang kemaren plus dah ngasih hanna semangat buat nulis aaaa madam I Love U FULL! ㈵6

Happy Readinnnggg...

.

.

.

.

.

:::...HUNHAN...:::

Pov Sehun

Di Balik Pelangi

Di suatu tempat di balik pelangi nan jauh disana

Terdapat sesuatu negeri yang sering ku dengar dari lagu anak-anak

Di balik pelangi nan jauh di sana. Aku menunggu untuk membawa mu

Di sana Langit terlihat biru

Di sana semua mimpi dan harapan mu akan menjadi kenyataan

Di sana seluruh kesulitan akan menghilang,

bagaikan embun pagi yang jatuh

Dan menghilang di balik atap

Di sanalah kau akan menemukan diri ku

Di balik pelangi nan jauh di sana,

burung biru terbang dengan riang gembira,

mereka terbang melintasi pelangi

Kalau mereka bisa, mengapa diri ku tidak bisa.

By : Judy Garland -SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW-

~aku harap aku bisa menemukan mu ( seseorang ) di balik pelangi itu suatu saat nanti, diri mu yang membawa ku pergi ke sesuatu negeri, di mana dikatakan di sana seluruh kesulitan akan menghilang, apakah di sana juga bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati?~

...

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Aku mengabaikan tatapan matanya dan tetap membaringkan tubuh ku di tempat tidur. Hari ini pun aku memutuskan tidur bersamanya. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan tempat tidur bergerak dan terdengar suara langkah-langkah kecil, kemudian tempat tidur bergerak lagi ketika dia naik ke tempat tidur. Aku tetap memejamkan mata. pura-pura tidak merespon apa yang dia lakukan.

Lalu ku rasakan sesuatu menusuk-nusuk pipi ku. Saat ku buka mata ku, ku lihat dirinya sedang menusuk-nusuk pipi ku dengan pena. Ketika dia melihat ku membuka mata dia segera menyerahkan selembar kertas pada ku. Aku mengambil kertas tersebut. mengangkat kepala ku dengan di tumpu lengan ku, lalu membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"Kenapa aku tidur di sini?" Ucapbku lalu menatapnya.

"Ini rumah ku, terserah aku mau tidur dimana" Jawab ku dengan nada angkuh.

Kemudian dia menulis lagi dikertas lain yang ada di tangannya. Dan menyerahkan lagi pada ku.

"Tapi kau bilang aku bau busuk! Kenapa kau mau tidur di dekat ku?" Seru ku. Aku menatapnya. Sambil meremas kertas tersebut menjadi gumpalan seperti bola kecil. Lalu membuangnya kebelakang punggung ku.

"Bau badan mu busuk, tapi hati mu tidak" Ucap ku datar sambil menaruh kepala ku di bantal dan memejamkan mata. beberapa detik berlalu tapi tidak kurasakan gerakan sama sekali. Aku membuka mata ku perlahan dan ku lihat dia sedang memandang ku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku pahami. Tapi terkesan lembut membuat hati ku sedikit berdebar karenanya.

"Sudah jangan memandang ku dengan tatapan terpesona seperti itu, sudah malam, tidurlah" Canda ku. Sambil meraih wajahnya dan menariknya hingga kepalanya menghempas ke bantal dengan pelan, membuatnya memejamkan mata dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian dia membuka matanya, membuat kami saling bertatap muka. Tangan ku yang masih di wajahnya, mengusap-usap lembut rambutnya.

"Tidurlah, aku lelah seharian ini menemani mu bermain di rumah Baekhyun" Bisik ku lembut. Walaupun sebenarnya, selama di sana aku hanya duduk diam, memandanginya, memperhatikannya yang sedang bermain dan tertawa riang bersama Baekhyun.

Lalu aku memejamkan mata ku. tertidur

.

.

.

.

Luhan terus memandangi Sehun. Wajahnya memerah. Saat itu dia bingung dengan gejolak yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Luhan tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. hanya saja jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Wajahnya terasa panas.

Sambil memegang dadanya yang terus berdebar, Luhan pun memejamkan matanya dan ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Aku terdiam tidak berdaya, saat melihatnya ketakutan, meringkuk di sudut kamar. hari ini, sekali lagi aku mencoba memintanya untuk mandi, dan seperti yang aku perkirakan, dia langsung ketakutan dan tidak mau di dekati oleh ku. Menutup telinganya dan menggerakkan badannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Dia mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu, siapa yang telah menyakiti mu, tapi aku berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti mu" Ucap ku lembut.

Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ini" Seru ku. Sambil mengeluarkan liontin miliknya yang tidak pernah sempat aku kembalikan.

"Ini, liontin milik mu kan?" Tanya ku. Ku lihat dia langsung berhenti bergerak, menoleh liontin yang ku pegang dan dengan segera dia merampas dari tangan ku dengan kasar. Lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula, meringkuk sambil menggenggam liontin itu dengan erat.

"Apakah mereka orang tua mu?" Tanya ku ramah. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Ibu mu mirip sekali dengan mu, dia sangat cantik" Lanjut ku "Pantas kau terlihat manis" Senyum ku lembut.

"Aku juga kehilangan orang tua ku delapan tahun yang lalu" Aku terdiam sesaat "Dulu aku bahagia" Ucap ku pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Tangan ku menyentuh ujung alis mata ku, menutupi wajah ku yang menyedihkan darinya. Menunduk menatap hampa lantai.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut dan hangat di wajah ku. Ku lihat dirinya menatap iba pada ku. Aku tersenyum miris padanya. aku di pandang iba oleh seseorang yang bahkan hidupnya lebih menyedihkan dari ku. Aku menyentuh tangannya yang sedang berada di pipi ku. Membuatnya terkesiap dan hendak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah ku. Tapi aku menahannya.

"Aku mohon, biarkan seperti ini" Tatap ku memohon padanya.

"Hangat" Bisik ku. Sambil memejamkan mata ku, semakin menekan tangannya di pipi ku.

"Luhan, maukah kau hidup bersama ku?" Pinta ku.

"Tinggallah bersama ku" Aku membuka mata ku menatapnya. Dan dia menatap ku. Dapat kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut akan perkataan ku.

Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan tangan satunya yang terbebas dari genggaman ku.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Dia meraih tangan ku yang lainnya. Membalikkan tangan ku, agar telapak tangan ku berada di atas. Dia mulai menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan ku dengan telunjuknya.

"Ke…na…pa?" Seru ku. Membaca perkata yang dia tulis.

"Maksud mu, kenapa aku meminta mu, untuk tinggal bersama ku?" Aku balik bertanya. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Karena aku…" Aku meraih wajahnya, mengusap pipinya "Entah kenapa, saat bersama mu, aku merasa nyaman" Aku tersenyum padanya "Bahkan saat tidur di samping mu, aku bisa tidur nyenyak"

Lalu, ku lihat mata Luhan merebak. Di susul kemudian butir-butiran cairan bening yang perlahan membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis.

"Hei? Kenapa kau menangis?" Luhan menarik baju ku dan membuat dada ku menempel di wajahnya. dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada ku dan terus menangis.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku sendiri juga ingin ikut menangis. Aku pun memeluknya.

~ Aku berbicara pada hati ku. Tidak tahu mengapa

Kau membiarkan aku masuk dalam hidup mu

Walau kadang-kadang

Mata kosong milik mu hanya membuat aku merasa begitu dingin di dalam

Ketika aku sedang bersama denganmu ~

Tidak tahu di mana atau bagaimana kau akan membuat aku menangis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu tiba-tiba Luhan berkata, dia ingin mandi. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa? tapi aku putuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"Hei Luhan, sampai kapan kau akan berada di dalam kamar mandi" Seru ku di depan pintu kamar mandi. Setelah hampir setengah jam dia di dalam. Tapi aku tidak mendengar sama sekali suara shower atau keran air mengalir.

"Luhan?" Tanya ku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu pelan. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Karena khawatir tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun membuka pintu perlahan. Dan ku lihat dirinya sedang berdiri di wastafel. Menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar, badannya bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri" Kata ku langsung memeluknya.

Rasanya sungguh tersiksa melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kemudian dia mendorong ku.

"Luhan?" Aku terkejut. Aku mendekatinya, tapi kedua lengannya terus bergerak, mencegah ku menyentuhnya.

"Luhan!" Bentak ku. " Tatap aku" Sambil meraih dan mencengkram kuat kedua lengannya.

"Tatap aku Luhan" Teriak ku memohon. Tapi dia terus menunduk. Lalu salah satu tangannya yang berhasil lepas dari ku, ku kira dia akan memukul ku tapi dia menekan dada ku dengan keras oleh telunjuknya. Dia mencoba menulis sesuatu, tangannya bergetar begitu hebat.

Aku merasakan, aku membaca perlahan setiap tulisan yang dia torehkan di dada ku, hingga kata-kata itu menorehkan luka di hati ku.

Dia menulis "Aku menjijikan" Di dada ku. Membuat urat wajah ku tegang. Sedih, itulah yang ku rasakan.

"Luhan, kau tidak menjijikan" Aku mencium pipinya, mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Menandakan bahwa aku tulus mengatakannya.

"Kamu manis" Bisik ku di telinganya. Aku menatapnya lagi. Ku dekap kedua pipinya dengan tangan ku.

"Luhan kamu sangat manis" Aku mencubit pipinya yang kotor tapi terlihat jelas warna merah yang merona di pipinya.

"Kemarilah, biar aku yang memandikan mu" Aku menariknya. Dia terkesiap dan mencoba melepas tangan ku. "Kalau kau merasa takut melihat tubuh mu sendiri, kalau begitu, tatap saja diri ku. Dan biarkan aku memandikan mu. Lagi pula kita sama-sama Pria. Jadi tidak perlu malu"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu Sehun maupun Luhan belum menyadari perasaan mereka masing-maing. Sehun menganggap Luhan adalah seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan yang mirip dengannya, ingin menolongnya, membiarkan Luhan mengisi kekosongan hidupnya dan menjadikannya sebagai teman. Sedangkan Luhan, dia berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah seseorang yang telah memberi dia "Sesuatu" yang dia tidak tahu apa itu. hanya saja, "Sesuatu" itu belum pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Dan "Sesuatu" itu membuat dia merasakan rasa bahagia untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menghabiskan 10 botol sabun, 10 botol shampo hanya untuk memandikan mu seorang?" Guman ku. Sambil terus menggosok-gosok sabun di tubuhnya dengan sarung tangan handuk. Dia hanya diam menatap ku. Seperti memandikan anak sendiri saja. Bahkan aku menggosokkan giginya. Pikir ku.

Kami berdua duduk di kursi kecil. Agar aku bisa memandikan dan menggosok seluruh tubuhnya tanpa harus berpindah tempat. Dan dia bisa tetap memandang ku. kecuali saat menggosok punggungnya. aku pindah ke belakang dan harus menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangan ku. Agar penglihatannya tidak teralihkan dan membuatnya menatap tubuhnya. Aku menggosok perlahan karena aku takut melukainya. Bahkan luka-luka pada tubuhnya, aku takut terbuka kembali.

"Apakah sakit? kalau aku terlalu keras menggosoknya dan membuat mu sakit, anggukan saja kepala mu" Tapi dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

Sejam Kemudian...

Aku mendudukannya di sofa. Mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Saat itu terlihat begitu jelas luka-luka di tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh garis guratan besar di dadanya dengan telunjuk ku. Dia segera menepisnya, menunduk malu dan sedih terlihat di wajahnya. sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang" Aku mencium perlahan dan lembut garis luka itu "Kau tidak menjijikan"

Dia menatap ku. Aku menyentuh wajahnya, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang telinganya dengan jemari ku "Kau tahu? Setelah mandi, kau semakin terlihat manis"

Wajahnya memerah di kulit putihnya yang baru pertama kali ku lihat. Bahkan aku terpana bahwa dia bukan sekedar manis tapi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang dan panjang. Memperlihatkan kesempurnaan wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Padahal dia seorang pria.

Aku terpesona oleh kecantikannya…Aku tidak pernah menyangka, dalam diri seorang penjual bunga yang kotor dan bau busuk, ternyata seorang malaikat tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Seorang malaikat yang kemudian dan saat ini senyumannya, kecantikannya, secara perlahan memikat ku, menerangi ruang dunia ku yang gelap dan menarik ku dari kekosongan, kebosanan, dan kesendirian.

Walaupun dari awal, aku sudah terperangkap akan senyumannya saat di taman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, karena kau sudah bersih, kau akan tidur di kamar ku" Aku menarik lengannya. Dan mengajaknya ke kamar ku.

Saat memasuki kamar ku. dia terkagum-kagum. Kamar ku tidak sebesar kamar-kamar lain yang ada di rumah ini. Bahkan awalnya ini bukanlah sebuah kamar. tapi aku merasa kamar ku yang dulu terlalu besar untuk seorang anak 10 tahun. Karena itu aku menjadikan ruangan yang tadinya ruang kantor kecil ibuku bekerja. Ku jadikan kamar ku. Aku merombaknya menjadi kamar modern minimalis dengan perpaduan dua warna hitam dan abu-abu yang cukup serasi, dengan jendela super besar mengarah ke pemandangan halaman belakang. Ada beberapa barang elektronik, seperti stereo kecil, dan tv besar layar datar yang menempel di dinding tepat di hadapan tempat tidur ku, dibawahnya terdapat Meja kecil untuk menyimpan pemutar dvd, dan console game, ada Rak buku mini, Juga meja kecil beserta kursinya untuk komputer ku. Hanya itu. tidak ada barang lain. Dan itu saja, ruang ini masih terkesan kosong.

Lalu aku membuka sebuah dua buah pintu sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Saat ku buka sebuah ruang bewarna putih cerah terbentang luas, dimana di ujung ruang itu terdapat sebuah cermin sangat besar. Di tengah ruang itu ada meja dan kursi kecil. Lalu di pinggir kanan berjejer pakaian seperti kemeja dan jas. Juga rak-rak yang berisi baju-baju yang di lipat. Dan sebelah kiri adalah jejeran sepatu, dasi dan beberapa asesoris milik ku.

Aku memandangi Luhan yang sedang menatap ruang itu dengan takjub. Berlari-lari menuju rak pakaian, mememeriksa, mencium wanginya lalu mengusap-usap beberapa jas dan kemeja ku yang tergantung. Kemudian aku sadar, bahwa dia tidak memiliki pakaian sama sekali. Sekarang baju yang dia pakai adalah baju ku dan tampak kebesaran di badannya.

"Hei Luhan!" Panggil ku. Dia menoleh.

"Hari ini kita keluar, pergi belanja" Ajak ku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Seperti adegan di film-film drama korea, dimana sebuah mall dikuasai seorang diri tanpa takut terganggu oleh pengunjung lain karena mall itu adalah salah satu aset miliknya. Yah, itu benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Karena saat ini aku melakukannya. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal semacam ini.

Selama di mall, aku memperhatikan dirinya yang berlari kesana kemari, tertawa dan terus tersenyum takjub memandang dalam gedung mall tersebut. sesekali dia berhenti setiap melewati restoran, café, toko roti, dan segala sesuatu yang memajang makanan, dia akan berhenti dan melihat gambar-gambar makanan itu, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk pada ku bahwa dia ingin memakannya. Sebenarnya perut dia terbuat dari apa?.

Entah berapa lusin baju yang aku belikan untuknya. Aku membelinya begitu saja tanpa dia mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau merusak suasana hatinya dan wajah cerianya saat ini, hanya karena di suruh membuka bajunya. Jadi aku mengambil yang kira-kira cocok untuknya atau yang dia pilih sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup dan lelah karena belanja. Aku memutuskan membawanya ke salon. Untuk seorang pria, rambutnya terlalu panjang dan dia tampak seperti seorang wanita daripada seorang pria.

"Ah Tuan Muda Sehun, lama tidak bertemu" Kata seorang yang aku tahu dia adalah manajer salon ini, dia tampak terkejut dan gugup karena kedatangan ku, begitu pula para pegawai di ruang itu berwajah pucat dan tegang. Hal biasa bagi ku bila aku di sambut seperti itu, ekspresi wajah-wajah seperti mereka yang takut pada ku bukanlah hal baru bagi ku.

"Eh? Wah kau manis sekali, apakah dia pacar anda?"

"Dia pria" Ucap ku ketus dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Ah,maafkan saya, saya pikir dia wanita" Dia ketakutan dan semakin takut saat aku menatapnya lebih sinis padanya. karena mengatakan Luhan seorang wanita.

Dia segera membawa dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di kursi tempat dimana seorang pelanggan akan di layani. Dan aku duduk di sofa di belakangnya. Manajer itu segera menyuruh salah satu pegawainya untuk melayani Luhan. Juga menyuruh, pegawai lainnya untuk membuatkan aku minum.

"Anda ingin dipotong model seperti apa?" Tanya pegawai yang akan memotong rambut Luhan, dia terlihat gugup karena aku terus memandang ke arahnya. Walau sebenarnya aku sedang memandang Luhan.

"Potong dan rapikan saja rambutnya, tidak usah di macam-macam, dan juga jangan terlalu pendek" Dia terkesiap saat aku yang menjawabnya. Dia mengangguk pelan. tanda dia mengerti.

Sejam kemudian, aku melihat Luhan mengambil hair dryer dari tangan pegawai salon yang hendak berniat mengeringkan rambut Luhan setelah usai memotongnya. Dia terlihat asik sendiri memainkanya, menggerakan ke kiri ke kanan di wajahnya, seolah-olah itu adalah kipas angin. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti bocah yang dapat mainan baru.

"Ah, Tuan itu bukan untuk wajah" Kata pegawai itu, dan mengambil hair dryer itu dari tangan Luhan. Luhan memandang hair dryer itu dengan tatapan kecewa. Tidak terima "Mainannya" Itu diambil. Dia mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jelas, memprotes tindakan pegawai tersebut. pegawai itu tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah Luhan.

Aku beranjak berdiri. Mendekat ke arah meraka, mengambil hair dryer dari tangan pegawai itu. membuat pegawai itu terkesiap kaget.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya ku. Menatap geram pegawai itu. sambil memberikan hair dryer itu kepada rona wajahnya ceria lagi.

"Eh?.. ada tapi?"

"Aahh, sudah, sudah kau ambil saja yang baru, tolong maafkan kelancangan dia Tuan Muda Sehun" Kata manajer yang tiba-tiba datang menengahi. Karena dia melihat ekspresi ku yang sewaktu-waktu akan meledak bila pegawai itu terus membantah. Pegawai itu pun segera mengambil hair dryer lain di meja sebelahnya.

Aku berpaling dan melihat Luhan sibuk dan bingung dengan "Mainannya" lalu menepuk-nepuknya karena tidak menyala. Aku meraih sebuah tombol merah dan menekannya dengan telunjuk ku. Dan "Mainannya" menyala. Luhan pun tertawa riang dan menggerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri lagi sambil memejamkan mata. menikmati hawa hangat dari "Mainannya" itu.

Aku mengambil hair dryer lain yang di ambil pegawai barusan dari tangannya. Lagi-lagi membuatnya kaget. Dan mengambil sisir bulat yang terselip di pinggangnya.

"Luhan, jangan gerakkan kepala mu mengerti" Kata ku lembut. Sambil menekap kepalanya yang sedari tadi bergerak mengikuti arah berlawanan "Mainannya" itu agar tidak bergerak. Dia mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum pada ku yang berada dalam cermin di hadapannya. Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

Aku mulai menyisir rambutnya, menggulung perlahan dan mengeringkannya dengan hair dryer di tangan ku. Sambil sesekali memandang Luhan yang masih asik sendiri dengan "Mainannya" di dalam cermin di hadapan ku. Ku lihat Luhan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan hawa hangat dari alat itu memasuki mulutnya. Membuat ku ingin tertawa. Tapi aku menahannya.

"Hei, Luhan itu kotor" Cegah ku. Nada ku seperti seorang ibu melarang pada anaknya. Lalu dia menyeringai jahil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang walau sudah aku gosok tadi pagi. Masih juga tampak kusam. Sepertinya setelah ini, aku akan membawanya ke dokter gigi. Pikir ku.

Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu, seluruh orang yang ada di ruang itu, memandangnya tidak percaya. Mereka terkejut bercampur heran sekaligus takjub. Bahwa atasan mereka yang terkenal kejam itu, sekarang sedang tersenyum dan bersikap sangat lembut pada seseorang, yaitu Luhan. Mereka untuk pertama kalinya, melihat sisi lain seorang Oh Sehun. Sisi baik yang dulu mereka pikir, seorang Oh Sehun tidak mungkin memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Tanpa sadar, saat bersamanya aku seperti menjadi orang lain.. ah, bukan.. bukan menjadi orang lain, tapi aku merasa menjadi diri ku sendiri, diri ku delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku seperti lupa dengan semua yang terjadi selama delapan tahun ini ketika bersamanya. Aku merasa tenang. Aku jadi berpikir untuk menjaganya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa?.

Aku ingat lagu yang sering di dengar ayah ku dulu. Judulnya Somewhere Over The Rainbow. Lagu yang berisi kata-kata, bahwa di balik pelangi kita akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membawamu ke suatu negeri di hatinya. Dimana saat bertemu dengannya, segala kesulitan akan menghilang.

Ayah, Ibu… sepertinya aku telah menemukannya. Menemukan seseorang di balik pelangi itu.

Di balik pelangi nan jauh di sana. Aku menunggu untuk membawamu

Di sana Langit terlihat biru

Di sana seluruh kesulitan akan menghilang bagaikan embun pagi yg jatuh

Dan menghilang di balik atap

Di sanalah kau akan menemukan diri ku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Keesokan harinya…

Aku mengajarkan padanya menggunakan telepon, sebelum aku pergi bekerja. Sudah empat hari ini aku tidak ke kantor, karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ku.

"Kalau kamu butuh apa-apa, tekan saja nomor-nomor ini. " Jelas ku menunjuk-nunjuk angka-angka yang tertera di telepon kamar ku "Tombol satu untuk ruang pelayan, dua.. post keamanan, tiga.. ruang dapur, nomor 4…, nomor 5.. " Lanjut ku panjang lebar. Menjelaskan tiap-tiap nomor, dimana akan menghubungi ruang-ruang yang berbeda di rumah ini. Dimana di ruang itu selalu siap pelayan yang akan segera melayani bila di panggil.

"Apakah kamu mengerti?" Tanya ku. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah mengajarkan mu kemarin, cara menggunakan tv dan komputer, jadi pakai saja agar kau tidak bosan. Tapi kalau kau lupa caranya, telepon saja pelayan dan tanyakan pada mereka"

Aku pun pagi itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk bekerja, dan aku melakukan kesalahan paling fatal dan melupakan hal yang paling penting tentang dirinya. Membuat ku hampir saja melukainya, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk lagi, mungkin aku bisa kehilangan dirinya.

Saat jam makan siang, kepala pelayan Jung menelepon ku. Membuat ku menjatuhkan handphone ku hingga berdentang keras ke lantai. Aku segera berlari dan pergi ke tempat parkir. Dan menggunakan motor ku yang memang selalu aku sediakan bila aku ingin keluar jalan-jalan sendirian, tanpa menggunakan mobil dan supir. Aku tidak memilih naik mobil karena takut terjebak macet. Dan naik motor akan lebih cepat sampai di rumah.

Saat tiba di rumah, ku lihat kepala pelayan Jung dan beberapa pelayan sudah menunggu di teras rumah, wajah mereka pucat dan tegang.

"Tuan Mu.."

"Panggil semua orang dan berkumpul di ruang makan secepatnya" Sela ku geram. Dapat ku rasakan gigi ku gemeretak menahan amarah.

Aku marah akan ketololan mereka, bahkan aku lebih marah pada ketololan diri ku sendiri. Kenapa aku sampai lupa hal yang paling penting tentang dirinya. Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa ada seseorang yang mengerti dirinya.

Ruang makan adalah ruang paling luas di antara seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Ratusan orang yang terdiri dari pelayan, tukang kebun, supir, keamanan dan para pekerja lain bisa berkumpul semua dalam satu ruangan. Saat semuanya sudah berkumpul. Aku segera memberi perintah.

"Aku akan bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, untuk lantai satu, lantai dua, ruang rumah di bawah tanah dan halaman rumah. Dan setiap lantai juga halaman akan di bagi lagi untuk area utara, barat, timur dan selatan. Setiap sudut, setiap inci rumah ini harus kalian periksa tanpa pengecualian. Kalian mengerti!"  
>Gertak ku.<p>

"Mengerti, Tuan Muda" Jawab mereka membungkuk serentak.

"Satu hal lagi, dia itu bisu, bila kalian memanggilnya, dia tidak mungkin menjawab dengan suaranya. Dia pasti akan menjawabnya dengan cara lain, jadi perhatikan dan dengarkan baik-baik hal-hal dan suara-suara sekecil apapun itu. karena mungkin itu adalah respon darinya. Mengerti!"

"Mengerti Tuan Muda"

"Bila terjadi sesuatu padanya, bila kalian ternyata sampai melewatkan tempat dia berada dan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya karena terlambat di temukan, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian" Aku menatap mereka tajam. Bahwa perkataan ku bukan main-main. Ku rasakan wajah ku mengejang hebat. Bahkan kata-kata itu, aku tekankan untuk diri ku sendiri. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diri ku bila terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Pergilah, cari dia sampai ketemu!" Perintah ku dengan nada membentak.

Saat semua orang pergi dan aku hanya sendiri di ruang makan. Aku segera berpegangan pada kursi karena tubuh ku hampir roboh, kaki ku rasanya lemas.

Aku takut. Aku sangat takut. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagi ku lagi. Aku tidak akan sanggup. Aku bisa hancur.

Tadi siang kepala pelayan Jung menelepon ku, bahwa Luhan menghilang sudah hampir sejam yang lalu. Semua sudah mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya. Kepala pelayan Jung yakin dia masih di rumah dan tersesat. Karena pos keamanan di pintu luar memiliki kamera pengaman. Dan tidak melihat sosok Luhan keluar dari rumah ini.

Rumah ini memang sangat besar, bahkan saat mencarinya, aku sendiri mendatangi ruang-ruang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa ruang-ruang itu ada. Padahal hampir 18 tahun aku tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi aku sendiri tidak begitu mengenali rumah ku sendiri. Apalagi Luhan.

Kepala pelayan Jung bilang, Luhan sempat menelepon ke ruang pelayan, tapi pelayan menutupnya saat diangkat tidak ada jawaban. Dan menganggap Luhan sedang iseng mengerjainya, pelayan itu lupa kalau Luhan bisu. Aku marah padanya karena dia lupa tapi aku lebih marah pada diri ku sendiri, karena aku juga lupa. Kenapa aku bisa menyuruhnya menelepon , padahal dia itukan bisu.

Sore hari pun tiba. Dan hari semakin gelap. Dan kami semua belum menemukannya. Membuat ku frustasi dan putus asa. Tubuh ku terus bergetar dgn hebat, jantung ku serasa mau pecah. Aku takut, aku tidak berdaya, bagaimana bila dia terluka tapi dia tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong. Membayangkannya saja. Sudah membuat ku hampir gila karena khawatir.

"Luhan, kau dimana?" Teriak ku.

Aku pun jatuh terduduk, rasanya lelah, pikiran ku kacau dan hati ku bergejolak tidak karuan. Aku memegang dada ku. Berusaha bernapas.

"Luhan, kau dimana?" Bisik ku tersengal-sengal. Kemudian dengan seluruh kekuatan ku. Sekali lagi aku berteriak, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah raungan. Aku memanggil namanya dalam ke putus asaan.

LUHHAAAAANNN!

...Reddo...

Tuhan, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh membenci Mu

Tapi, aku baru saja menemukan seseorang yang membuat ku menjadi baik

Kalau Kau mengambilnya, aku tidak peduli bila neraka menanti ku

Aku akan menjadi manusia yang bahkan setan takut pada ku

Bila itu terjadi, Tuhan.. Kau jangan marah pada ku

Karena Kaulah yang paling tahu isi hati ku

Bahkan selama ini Kaulah yang paling tahu

Ketika aku terlihat kuat dan kejam

Jauh di dalam hati ku, aku selalu menangis

~to be continued~

Balasan Review :  
>Guest : Tuh.. Luhan dah mandi pan yah? Wkwkwkk Gomawoo dah review..<p>

luwinaa : hmm.. hahahahaa itu Luhan udah di make over pan? Udah cantik tuh.. udah di rapikan bersih wkwkwk Gomawoo dah review..

Guest2 : Hanna tau ini siapa.. wkwkwkwkk ieh.. Gomawoo dah review..! Iyah sama2..

Guest3 : knpa gak pke nama Qorie az? -_- eaahh Luhan bisu.. hehehee dan I'm udah di publish ituh.. kkk Gomawoo dah review..

ChagiLu : Bagus dunk klo qm penasaran kkkk #Viss dan yah Luhan dah gak takut ma Sehun kkk Gomawoo dah review..

Istri Sehun yg Tertukar : yg nanggung? Kkk ini udah lanjut pan? Kkk Luhan beneran Bisu dan yah bnyak yg ngeri ngebayangin Luhan bgtu.. hahahahahaa Ini udah di make over kan? Kkk Gomawoo dah review..

Albino's Deer : Ini dah lanjut... kkkk Ah jgan asal nuduh dlu atuh siapa tau bukan wkwkkwk aduh duh.. ini ff madam mnk keren jauh ma bkinan hanna pan wkwkwk Gomawoo dah review..

karina : Iyah kasian yah.. untung di temuin Sehun wkwkwk Gomawoo dah review.. ampe 2x kkk

BIG THANKS :  
>Lil Ayas | sehunhan | levy95 | ruixi1 | appell-ijho | rikha-chan | junia-angel-58 | sukhyu | HUNsayHAN | kimyori95 | Guest | Delu4Selu | luwinaa | Guest2 | Guest3 | ChagiLu | kiutemy | Istri Sehun yang Tertukar | BeibiEXOl | Albino's Deer | karina |<p>

Hanna beneran seneng liat respon yg WOW dari kalian... kkk antusias kalian daebakk!  
>Gomawoo dah review,follow dan fav..<p>

Mind to Review? 


	5. Chapter 5

SILENCE -5-

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Sebelumnya hanna berterima kasih sama madam Red a.k.a Reddo Pisang Stroberi yang udah ngasih izin buat ngeremake ulang kemaren plus dah ngasih hanna semangat buat nulis aaaa madam I Love U FULL! ㈵6

Happy Readinnnggg...

.

.

.

.

.

:::...HUNHAN...:::

~HunHan~

Pov Sehun

~Tuhan, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh membenci Mu

Tapi, aku baru saja menemukan seseorang yang membuat ku menjadi baik

Kalau Kau mengambilnya, aku tidak peduli bila neraka menanti ku

Aku akan menjadi manusia yang bahkan setan takut pada ku

Bila itu terjadi, Tuhan.. Kau jangan marah pada ku

Karena Kaulah yang paling tahu isi hati ku

Bahkan selama ini Kaulah yang paling tahu

Ketika aku terlihat kuat dan kejam

Jauh di dalam hati ku, aku selalu menangis~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Aku berdiri terdiam memandang lorong lantai dua rumah ku. Ini adalah ke-50 kalinya aku memeriksa lantai ini. Aku terus mencarinya. Lalu aku mendengar suara orang sedang berbicara.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa tuan muda Sehun begitu peduli pada gembel seperti itu, dia itu memang agak gila, kalau saja bukan karena ibu ku yang sakit, aku tidak ingin bekerja disini, dengan majikan yang sepertinya agak sakit jiwa itu. "

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan dengar, semua orang sedang sibuk mencari di tempat lain. Aku muak dengan tuan muda Sehun dan jangan-jangan gembel itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Lagian tuh gembel apa bagusnya sih? Masih mending aku, kalau dia pikir ingin menolong orang susah, aku kan juga orang susah"

Aku mencari arah suara itu, dan melihat sebuah ruangan pintu itu terbuka separuhnya. Ku lihat dua pelayan wanita yang sepertinya tadi berbicara. Aku membanting pintu ruangan itu hingga membuka lebar dan menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga, karena pintu itu menghantam keras dinding.

Ku tatap nanar kedua pelayan itu, ku rasakan urat-urat wajah ku menegang dan wajah ku mengeras kaku. Aku mendekati mereka yang menatap ku terkejut dengan raut ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu siapa di antara mereka yang menjelek-jelekkan Luhan, aku hanya meraih salah satu leher pelayan itu, mencekik dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh kami jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dan aku berada diatas menindihnya. Aku tidak memperdulikan jeritan dan tangisan kedua pelayan itu. Aku hanya terus menekan jari-jari ku semakin dalam ke leher pelayan itu. Dia meronta-ronta memukul-mukul tangan ku atau lantai. Berusaha melepaskan tangan ku yang menjerat lehernya. Sedangkan pelayan lainnya berusaha menarik lengan ku, dengan teriakan memohon ampunan. Tapi aku tidak melonggarkan sedikit pun cengkraman ku, justru semakin keras menekannya.

Saat itu… aku merasa benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Sehun!"

'Plak'

Sebuah tamparan menghantam keras pipi ku.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan bahu ku. Aku menatapnya. Dan melepas tangan ku yang tadi mencekik pelayan itu.

"Baekhyun!" Seru ku parau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Serunya panik.

Aku menatap dingin pelayan yang berada di bawah tubuh ku yang sedang memegang lehernya terbatuk-batuk.

"Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Aku beranjak dari tubuh pelayan itu.

"Kalian, pergilah" Perintah Baekhyun pada kedua pelayan itu.

"Sehun, kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya. Setelah kedua pelayan itu lenyap dari padangan kami yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sehun!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang, apa bagusnya Luhan? Kenapa aku peduli padanya?" Aku merasakan sesak mendera hingga akhirnya aku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hanya karena itu kau mencekiknya, bahkan kau hampir saja membunuhnya"

"Aku memang ingin membunuhnya" Ucap ku dingin. Dan dapat ku rasakan sebuah tamparan. Lagi. Mendarat di wajah ku.

"Kau gila!?" Seru Baekhyun menatap ku tak percaya.

"Yah, aku memang gila"

"Sehun , sejauh itukah kau harus melakukan ini, hanya karena Luhan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti" Ucap ku pelan.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, aku sudah tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikir mu sejak 8 tahun yang lalu"

"Kalau tidak mengerti, seharusnya mereka jangan bicara macam-macam tentang Luhan"

"Yang kau lakukan, bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti, bahkan aku pun tidak mengerti!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, memijit pelan pelipisnya kemudian menarik napas "Aku tidak mengerti, kau yang selama ini bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain, tiba-tiba pulang membawa seseorang penjual bunga entah darimana? Dan kau begitu peduli padanya, aku sendiri tidak pernah mengerti Sehun. Aku tidak mengerti" Baekhyun menatapku lelah "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya saja saat dia sakit waktu itu?"

Aku menatap hampa lantai yang sedari tadi aku pandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak bisa" Bisik ku parau " Saat itu dia yang berdiri sendirian dalam hujan, dia yang tidur di kotak kecil yang hanya beralas kardus berselimut Koran, dia yang tubuhnya penuh luka, dia yang kehilangan kedua orangtuanya " Aku menatap Baekhyun " Aku pikir, di dunia ini akulah yang paling menderita, ternyata aku salah"

"Sehun" Seru Baekhyun mengiba.

"Sehun, dunia kalian berbeda. Dia hanya seorang pria bisu miskin dan kau seorang Oh Sehun. Dia kehilangan orangtuanya sejak kecil dan sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa orang tua, dia tidak mengerti arti kehilangan kedua orang tua karena dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Sedangkan kau, 8 tahun yang lalu kau kehilangan orang tua mu. Dan kau pasti merasa shock karena kau merasakan kasih sayang mereka dan mereka di ambil dari mu tiba-tiba. Apalagi tekanan dari pihak keluarga ayah dan ibu mu. Dan saat itu kau masih anak-anak. Aku katakan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka"

Aku tertawa miris.

"Tidak hanya saat ini, bahkan 8 tahun yang lalu aku sudah sangat terluka" Aku memejamkan mata ku. Menahan air mata ku.

"Sehun" Baekhyun mulai mendekati ku, meraih ku dan memeluk ku.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, sebelum kedua orang tua ku meninggal, aku hanya anak orang kaya yang manja, berlimpah kasih sayang orangtua dan bergelimang harta. Apa yang aku inginkan pasti akan segera aku miliki dalam hitungan detik. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun, bahwa mereka akan di ambil dari ku secepat itu, bahkan ketika aku terkadang masih suka tidur di temani ibu ku, tertidur dalam pelukannya ketika aku tidak bisa tidur.

Saat kehilangan kalian, aku tidak punya tempat mengadu dan berteduh, setiap kesekolah aku di cap anak orang kaya yang sombong, tidak ada yang berani berteman dengan ku dan terkadang perlakuan mereka menyakiti hati ku. Biasanya aku akan berlari pulang dan menangis pada Ibu ku. Lalu, ayah dan ibu ku akan menghibur ku. Tersenyum pada ku, dan kurasakan belaian hangat dari tangan mereka. tapi tangan-tangan hangat itu tidak pernah aku rasakan lagi, aku tidak punya tempat mengadu lagi saat orang-orang menyakiti ku.

Lalu, delapan tahun kemudian, ketika aku pikir aku kehilangan segalanya. Aku bertemu dengan seorang penjual bunga yang kotor. Dia yang kehilangan kedua orang tua sejak kecil, dan hidup sebatang kara, serba kekurangan. Bahkan di tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh, penuh dengan luka karena kehidupan keras yang dihadapinya di luar sana. Tanpa ada yg melindunginya. Tapi… dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

Sedangkan aku, aku pernah merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tua ku. Bahkan hingga sekarang hal itu masih di rasakan. Rumah ini di bangun ayah ku, untuk ku dan ibu ku. Melindungi kami dari dinginnya udara, dari kerasnya dunia luar. Bahkan setelah meraka telah tiada, aku masih bisa menikmati hidup, masih bisa makan enak, tidur di tempat tidur yang hangat. Dan di layani juga dilindungi oleh orang-orang yang aku bayar dengan uang warisan ayah ku.

Saat melihat Luhan. Aku baru tahu dia hidup lebih menderita dari ku. Aku merasa… malu. Karena itu ada keinginan spontan jauh dari lubuk hati ku. Aku ingin memberikan apa yang pernah aku rasakan dulu padanya. bahkan aku pun ingin merasakannya kembali. Sebuah kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang di sebut "Keluarga". Aku merindukan masa-masa itu.

Ayah, ibu… sekarang aku punya seseorang yang bisa ku jadikan tempat berteduh, dan entah kenapa aku ingin menjadi seperti kalian. Aku jadi berpikir untuk ingin selalu menjaganya. Membelainya seperti kalian membelai ku. Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan saat bersama kalian, aku jadi ingin berbagi. Di satu sisi karena aku ingin melampiaskan rasa rindu akan kehangatan bersama kalian. Kehangatan sebuah "Keluarga".

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa menciptakan kehangatan sebuah "Keluarga" seperti kalian? Tapi aku akan mencoba. Karena saat ini aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang ingin aku bahagiakan.

Apakah keinginan ku itu salah?

Aku hanya tidak bisa mengabaikannya, mengabaikan senyumnya.

Karena itu, perasaan seperti ini, hanyalah spontanitas belaka.

…

Lalu, lagi-lagi terdengar suara kucing di atap ruangan ini, memecahkan lamunan ku. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dan darimana kucing itu bisa di atas atap rumah ku. Rumah ku ini terlalu besar dan tinggi untuk di jangkau dan di panjat oleh seekor kucing. Dan yang tidak aku habis pikir, kucing itu bukan di atas atap luar rumah tapi di atas atap dalam rumah, bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Sudah 50 kali aku ke lantai ini, dan kucing itu masih juga berada di ruang ini.

Kemudian, ku lihat di sudut ruangan sebuah kain hitam menutupi yang aku tahu itu adalah sebuah tangga di baliknya. Aku ingat kepala Jung bilang, sedang ada perbaikan di beberapa tempat di rumah ini karena ada sebagian dinding di beberapa ruangan di rumah ini yang harus di cat kembali karena warnanya memudar. Dan mengganti beberapa atap yang sudah mulai lapuk karena termakan usia puluhan tahun.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan buluk kuduk ku meremang. Wajah ku menegang seketika,rasanya bagai di serang kejut listrik.

"Tidak mungkin?" Seru ku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku bayangkan.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Baekhyun memandang heran pada ku.

Aku mendorong pelan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menuju kain di sudut ruangan itu, menariknya dan sebuah tangga terlihat di sana.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan tingkah ku yang mengangkat tangga dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Aku rasa, aku tahu dimana Luhan berada" Aku menengadah ke atas menatap atap.

"Eoh.. Apa? Dimana?" Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan mulai menaiki tangga.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya, tapi sepertinya dia naik ke atap ini saat atap ini sedang di perbaiki tadi pagi" Ucap ku sambil memukul-mukul atap agar atap terbuka dan bergeser.

Dari seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang atapnya paling rendah. Jadi saat memperbaikinya hanya menggunakan tangga biasa. Ruangan ini di buat ayah ku untuk dijadikan ruang santai pribadi miliknya. Kecil tapi nyaman. Di sekeliling ruang ini dindingnya berupa rak yang penuh dengan kepingan CD lagu-lagu lama dan beberapa buku koleksi ayah ku. Aku ingat, aku selalu melihat ayah ku yang terbaring di sofa tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagu, dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka bersandar di dadanya.

Aku terus mencoba mendorong atap di atas ku agar terbuka. Dalam hati aku berharap apa yang aku bayangkan tidak salah, berharap dia ada di sana. Bila tidak, aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi.

***...***

Saat aku takut

Aku punya kebiasaan bersembunyi di tempat yang sempit dan gelap

Aku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang,

Walau aku masih dilanda rasa takut akan di temukan.

Tapi…, entah kenapa kali ini berbeda.

Lalu aku teringat padanya.

Ah, jadi itu… makanya sekarang berbeda, sekarang aku tidak sendiri, tidak cukup hanya bersembunyi di kegelapan. Sebab kini aku sadar. Ada kehangatan seseorang yang menanti ku.

Berbeda… ini berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku yang dulu berada dalam kegelapan, karena selama itu aku seorang diri.

Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya saja, tangan yang menyentuh ku itu, terasa hangat. Aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini, tapi saat dia meminta ku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, jantung ku berdegup kencang. Aku ingin menolak karena dia orang asing yang tidak ku kenal. Tapi, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menolak uluran tangan yang hangat itu. aku merasakan hal yang tidak pernah aku rasakan selama bersamanya. Aku merasa senang. Bagaimanapun juga ketika bersamanya, aku merasa akan baik-baik saja, aku akan sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis.

Ketika orang itu berkata saat tidur bersama ku dia bisa tidur nyenyak, saat itu aku baru sadar, bahwa selama aku tidur di rumah ini, aku untuk pertama kalinya, tidak bermimpi buruk dan juga bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan dia tidak merasa jijik dan takut saat melihat luka-luka pada tubuh ku. Luka-luka yang menyebabkan ku selalu di bayangi mimpi buruk.

"Miaw" Aku membuka mata ku. aku melihat sosok kecil dalam kegelapan. Seekor kucing yang tadi hendak aku tolong.

"Kau lapar yah? Aku juga" kataku dalam hati. Sambil mengelus-elus kepala kucing itu.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Yang pasti cukup lama, karena perut ku terasa sangat lapar. Bahkan aku merasakan tubuh ku yang mulai membeku karena udara dingin yang merayapi tubuh ku.

Pagi itu, saat aku sedang menonton tv, aku mendengar suara kucing dari arah jendela, lalu aku membuka pintu menuju teras dan di atas beranda aku melihat ke bawah, ku lihat seekor kucing sedang meringkuk sendiri berteduh di bawah rimbunan tanaman yang terdapat di halaman. Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar, turun kebawah menuju halaman tempat kucing itu berada.

Setiba disana, aku memandangi kucing itu, kucing itupun balas menatap ku dan langsung berdiri. Mendekati ku sambil bersuara "Miaw, Miaw" Pada ku. Tersenyum padanya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya ku dalam hati. Tubuhnya kurus kering dan sangat kotor. seperti aku dulu. Pikir ku.

Aku pun menggendongnya, membawanya kedalam rumah. Ketika tiba di kamar, aku segera mengambil telepon dan mencoba menelepon seperti yang di ajarkan orang itu. setelah terdengar suara-suara yang tidak aku mengerti di dalam telepon itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara seseorang muncul dari dalam telepon.

"Yah tuan, ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya ramah. Aku diam. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

"Hallo?" Seru orang di dalam telepon itu. kami terdiam cukup lama. Lalu telepon itu terdengar suara "klik" kemudian muncul suara-suara aneh lagi.

Aku memandang telepon itu bingung. kemudian memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di tempat semula.

Lalu terdengar suara kucing itu lagi. Saat aku menoleh, kucing itu tidak ada di kamar. aku keluar kamar, berlari mencari arah suara kucing tersebut.

Hingga aku tiba di sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Dan suara kucing itu terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. Di ruangan itu aku melihat sebuah tangga besi, beberapa kaleng-kaleng cat dan peralatan-peralatan lain yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya berada di atas hamparan alas kertas putih besar di bawahnya.

Aku menengadah keatas, saat mendengar suara kucing itu lagi. Ku lihat sebuah lubang berbentuk segi empat di atas. Tepat di atas tangga. Aku pun segera menaikinya. Dan masuk kedalam lubang gelap di atas itu.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya ku pada kucing itu dalam hati. Mata ku berusaha mencari dan melihat sosok kecil dalam kegelapan. Setelah agak jauh masuk ke dalam ruang gelap itu, aku pun melihatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" aku pun meraihnya, menggendong dan memeluknya. Hendak membawanya turun.

"Hei, cepat bereskan, kata kepala Jung hari ini juga harus selesai"

Aku terdiam saat mendengar suara-suara di bawah sana. lalu cahaya yang agak jauh di depan mata ku tempat tadi aku masuk. Tiba-tiba gelap. Aku panik dan segera merangkak ke arah tempat cahaya tadi itu ada. Karena terburu-buru, kakiku mengenai sesuatu dan kurasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Membuat ku berhenti sejenak untuk mencari area yang sakit di kaki ku dan meredam rasa sakit dengan tangan ku.

Suara di bawah sana begitu berisik, membuat suara-suara yang aku buat untuk memberitahukan keberadaan ku menjadi tidak terdengar.

"Tangganya taruh saja di ujung sana, krn masih akan di pakai besok. Tutup saja dengan kain agar tidak merusak pemandangan"

"Baik" Jawab serentak beberapa orang.

Setelah entah berapa lama. Suara-suara yang berisik di bawah sana pun hilang dan hening. Aku bingung. Aku pun sekali lagi mencoba memukul-mukul lantai atap yang aku pijak dengan tangan ku. Tapi tidak ada respon. Akhirnya aku merasa kelelahan. Badan ku keluar keringat dingin. Dan aku mulai menggigil.

.

Kemudian Luhan pun jatuh pingsan.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan saat ku rasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengusap-usap wajah ku. Aku menyipitkan mata ku berusaha memandang sosok kecil itu dalam gelap. Dia terus bersuara, seolah-olah memanggil ku yang sedari tadi pingsan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku pingsan. Ku rasakan perut ku bunyi beriak karena lapar.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara, aku mencari arah suara itu dalam kegelapan, kemudian sebuah cahaya muncul jauh di depan mata ku. ku lihat sosok bayangan hitam muncul dari arah cahaya itu.

"Luhan" Terdengar suara yang khas, agak sedih namun lembut memanggil ku. Suara yang sangat aku kenal. Suara orang itu.

"Luhan" panggil suara itu lagi. Sambil menyorotkan cahaya kecil dari tangannya ke berbagai arah, mencari keberadaan ku. Aku ingin sekali menjawab panggilannya tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Miaw" Aku menoleh pada kucing kecil itu. Dia terus bersuara. Hingga sosok orang itu pun mendekati kami.

Dalam keremangan cahaya kecil yang dia bawa, aku dapat melihat wajahnya samar. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas ku lihat sorot matanya yang menatap ku. Tatapan yang dulu tidak pernah aku dapatkan. Tatapan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan ku, peduli pada ku. Padahal selama ini, dimana pun aku berada, bahkan ketika aku jatuh sakit, tidak ada yang menolong ku dan merawat ku. Tapi, orang itu, dia telah menolong ku dan merawat ku selama aku sakit.

Baru kali ini aku menyadari, selama ini hidup sendiri itu menyedihkan. Sedangkan bersamanya, debaran ini tidak ada henti-hentinya.

Aku…. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisi orang ini.

Tanpa sadar aku merentangkan tanganku, meraihnya yang sudah didekat ku. Aku memeluknya erat. Dan mulai menangis.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup ku, aku menangis bukan karena rasa takut, bukan karena rasa sakit. aku menangis, karena aku… bahagia.

~~~

~Suatu hari dalam hidup ku

Aku akan ingat…

Seseorang menyentuh wajah ku

Aku akan ingat cinta yang aku temukan di sini

Aku akan ingat kau entah bagaimana

Kau akan tinggal di dalam hati ku mulai sekarang

Dan ketika terjadi hal-hal yang membuat ku sedih

Aku akan selalu ingat kau, yang akan membuat ku tersenyum~

Aku bersandar di dinding kamar ku. memandang ke arah Luhan yang sedang bercakap-cakap riang dengan seseorang kenalan Baekhyun di tempat tidur menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"Terima kasih" Ucap ku pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping ku. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan ku terhadap Luhan.

"Terima kasih kau sudah membantu ku untuk mencari Luhan" Tambah ku.

"Sama-sama, dan sudah sewajarnya seorang sahabat membantu sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahankan?" Seru Baekhyun tersenyum pada ku.

"Dan syukurlah demamnya sudah turun, karena dokter Minseok segera memberi vaksin padanya. kalau terlambat sedikit saja nyawanya tidak tertolong akibat luka yang terinfeksi benda berkarat yang melukainya" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Yah" Seru ku pelan. aku sangat bersyukur sekarang dia baik-baik saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa? Aku juga berterima kasih padanya" Kata ku memandang sosok pria yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Ooh, dia Chanyeol Adik kelas ku" Ku lihat nada dan tingkah Baekhyun sangat aneh, aku memandangnya heran.

"Eh? Dia satu sekolah dengan ku?" Tanya ku. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hei kenapa wajah mu memerah,begitu?" Tanya ku. Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Ah benarkah? Hanya perasaanmu saja" Lalu Baekhyun berlari menuju Luhan dan temannya itu. Ku lihat mereka bertiga berbincang dan tertawa riang dengan bahasa isyarat yang tidak aku mengerti.

Aku ingin berada di sana tapi aku takut mengganggu. Apalagi Luhan sangat senang ketika bersama mereka daripada bersama ku. Dia tidak pernah tertawa riang seperti itu pada ku. Kemudian ku lihat Luhan menoleh pada ku. Dia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah ku lalu memeluk ku. Aku terkejut dan menunduk memandangnya yang sedang memeluk ku. Kemudian dia menengadah menatap ku, kurasakan dagunya menggelitik perut ku. Dia tersenyum riang. Membuat ku tak kuasa untuk tidak membalas senyumnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Lalu dia melepas pelukannya. Dan mengatakan sesuatu pada ku dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Keluh ku.

"Dia bilang terima kasih" Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum pada ku. Aku pun memandang Luhan lagi dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan apa yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau berterima kasih pada ku?" Tanya ku. Dia mengangguk lagi. kemudian dia memeluk ku lagi.

Ada perasaan lega dan senang saat kata-kata yang tidak terucap oleh mulutnya itu di ucapkan olehnya. Aku merasa terharu.

Keesokan harinya…

Aku mengerenyitkan dahi ku saat ku rasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengusap-usap bibir ku. Aku membuka mata ku perlahan dan ku lihat sebuah mahkluk kecil yang sepertinya akan menjadi bagian "Keluarga" kecil ku menjilat-jilat bibir ku. Kucing yang di tolong Luhan dan yang membuat Luhan terjebak di atap. Aku mendengar ceritanya dari Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun bertanya kepada Luhan. Mengapa dia bisa sampai di atas atap?

"Pagi Chuncu" Kata ku pada kucing yang di beri nama Chuncu oleh Luhan , kata Baekhyun dia mendapat nama itu dari nama lakon sebuah drama di televisi yang dia tonton.

Aku beralih dan memandang Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ku memandang ku. Masih di tempat tidur.

...'Selamat pagi'… Ucap ku dengan tangan ku padanya. Ucapan bahasa isyarat yang aku pelajari mendadak kemarin bersama Baekhyun.

Ku lihat wajahnya cerah dan bola matanya membesar berbinar-binar, sepertinya dia kaget dan senang aku mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa isyarat padanya. dan ku lihat dia membalasnya dengan tangannya cepat dan panjang lebar.

"Hei.. hei, aku hanya baru bisa itu saja, aku tidak mengerti yang kamu katakan" Lalu dia menekap mulutnya dengan tangannya menahan tawa.

"Kamu pikir itu lucu yah?" Seru ku pura-pura jengkel. Dia mengangguk.

"Wah.. Pagi-pagi ingin membuat ku marah eoh?" Ku pasang wajah yang siap-siap akan menyerangnya.

Kemudian Luhan tersenyum lembut pada ku. Dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan tangannya. Yang saat itu aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Tapi aku baru mengetahuinya kemudian hari ketika aku sudah mulai belajar banyak menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Saat itu dia mengatakan.

…'Aku bahagia'…

~~~

~Setiap kali aku melihat wajah ceria mu

Membuat aku tersenyum

Kau memberi ku sebuah perasaan yang aku suka

Apa yang aku akan katakan

Ketika kau membuat aku merasa seperti ini

Selama aku tertidur di samping mu

Aku cukup nyaman untuk merasakan kehangatan mu

Aku telah menemukan harapan

Aku menemukan hati ku yang telah lama hilang.~

~to be continued~

Balasan Review :

: Ntar juga ketahuan kok it luka-luka dpet dari mana? Kkkk Gomawoo dah review..

Guest : Udah ketahuan pan it Luhan dimana? Gomawoo dah review..

hunhan : Hmm.. Link ff asli ada di Facebook madam Reddo pisang Stroberri qm bisa minta langsung ke dia, hanna nyimpan yg udah di remake ma Hanna sendiri dulu.. :)

Istri Sehun yang Tertukar : OHO! Iyah mungkin cman qm yg baru nyadar ini Yaoi.. Kkk tapi makasih dah suka meski ini bukan GS.. :)  
>Gomawoo dah review..<p>

Albino's Deer : Aaahhh qm bikin melting Hanna di bilang imyut.. OMG #pletak!  
>Nah soal it tunggu chap2 selanjutnya az yah #kedip2 rumah Sehun ntar bkin kecil yey? Wkwkkwk Gomawoo dah review..<p>

Ayaya : Luhan gak di kamar Sehun tpi di plapon rumah kkk Gomawoo dah review..

Luwinaa : Nah hu'uh... Luhan the famost beautiful elah sok2an inggris -' kkk Klo nyusul Sehun kekantor lebih parah ntar nyasar kejalanan weh U,u wkwkk Gomawoo dah review..

Sfa : yupz!

noVi exo l : Waahhh terima kasih.. Iyah ini Yaoi maaf yau.. Mungkin qm baca ff hanna GS semua kk jdi pas Yaoi ngira ini GS.. Kkkk Gomawoo dah review ...

Oke! Yg pke akun kyak biasa Hanna balas di PM :* Kalian bener2 Ddaebaak sampe ad yg neror di Line.. Kak Uthie!

BIG THANKS :  
>rikha-chan | ruixi1 | sehunhan | egatoti | applleijho | Delu4Selu | Younlaycious88 | kiutemy | sukhyu | Uchiharuno Rozu | junia-angel-58 | Bambi-Mole | kimyori95 | lisnana1 | HUNsayHAN | Lil Ayas | rkh895 | Guest | hunhan | Istri Sehun yang Tertukar | Albino's Deer | BeibiEXOl | ayaya | luwinaa | sfa | arvita-kim | noVi exo l |<p>

YUHUUU... Ini Chapter 5 nyaaa gimana? Mian yah klo telat mulu updatenya T_T semoga ini memuaskan.. Dan jgan salah paham hanna ngerombak semua ini ff 85% sama kyak yg asli Hanna ngubah sedikit az dan cast'ny..

Jadi...

Mind to REVIEW? 


	6. Chapter 6

SILENCE -6-

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Sebelumnya hanna berterima kasih sama madam Red a.k.a Reddo Pisang Stroberi yang udah ngasih izin buat ngeremake ulang kemaren plus dah ngasih hanna semangat buat nulis aaaa madam I Love U FULL! ㈵6

Happy Readinnnggg...

.

.

.

.

.

:::...HUNHAN...:::

~HunHan~

Pov Sehun

~ Aku tidak pernah tahu aku akan menemukan cinta yang begitu sejati

Hati yang hanya satu ini, di sini, ini hanya untuk mu

Ambillah hati ku…

Karena cinta ini di buat untuk mu

Aku katakan cinta itu pun untuk mu

Kau tahu cinta yang dibuat dalam hati ku, itu untuk mu.~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan dia hidup bersama ku, mengisi hari-hari ku. Sejak kejadian hilangnya dia, aku pun memasang kamera pengaman di beberapa sudut dan ruangan di rumah ini. Tidak pernah terpikirkan akan melakukan hal semacam ini, dulu aku tidak peduli bila memang ada penjahat yang memang hendak datang ke rumah ini. Bahkan jika mereka pencuri, mereka bisa mencuri sesuka mereka.. aku tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika mereka mengancam nyawa ku, dan akan membunuh ku sekali pun.. aku juga tidak peduli. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak peduli pada apa pun bahkan bila terjadi sesuatu pada ku. Tapi sekarang, ada seseorang yang ingin aku lindungi.

'Neol saranghae, geudaereul saranghae, Geudaen nae jeonbunikka'

Aku mengambil handphone ku yang berdering, dan sudah ku pastikan siapa yang menelepon ku. Karena dering dari hp yang baru, yang khusus aku beli hanya untuk menerima telepon dari Luhan. Tapi bukan hanya aku, tapi Luhan dan seluruh pekerja di rumah ku aku belikan hp sejenis, sebuah hp canggih dengan fasilitas 3G dimana pemakai bisa melihat orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di layar. Jadi Luhan bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan yang lain. bahkan Baekhyun pun aku belikan. Dan hp itu hanya boleh memiliki satu list nomor yaitu nomor handphone Luhan. Sedangkan milik Luhan sudah aku setting dimana, tombol satu akan langsung menghubungi ku, tombol dua adalah Baekhyun, dan tombol tiga adalah kepala Jung, dan sisanya adalah list para pekerja di rumah.

Ku lihat wajahnya dilayar yang sedang tidur yang memang aku ambil diam-diam ketika dia tertidur. Aku menekan lambang hijau di hp ku. Dan ku lihat wajahnya yang tersenyum cerah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku ramah. Sambil bersandar di sofa di ruang kantor ku. Lalu ku lihat gambar dilayar bergerak cepat dan menangkap sebuah sosok, dan ku lihat sosok mungil berbulu putih bercampur bintik-bintik hitam besar di beberapa tubuhnya sedang berbalut sebuah pakaian pink berenda lengkap dengan topi pink berenda pula.

"Kau apakan si Chuncu? Luhan, kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?" Tanya ku. Lalu layar itu bergerak cepat lagi dan ku lihat wajahnya yang merengut gemas sambil mengatakan dengan gerakan tangannya bahwa Chuncu terlihat lucu.

"Tapi mengapa kau pakaikan gaun pink berenda? Chuncu itu kucing jantan.." Kata ku. Lalu ku lihat layarnya bergerak lagi, dan sekarang kucing malang itu berada dalam rangkulan salah satu tangannya. Kemudian Luhan meraih salah satu kaki kucing itu dan melambai-lambaikannya pada ku. Membuat ku tersenyum dibuatnya.

Hampir setiap hari, sejak aku memberikannya hp, dan aku mulai bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat yang aku pelajari dari Baekhyun. dia selalu menghubungi ku. Sekedar mengajak ku berbicara, atau memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, atau dia menginginkan sesuatu seperti makanan dalam sebuah iklan di televisi, dia akan menelepon ku dan menunjukan handphone miliknya pada layar televisi, bahwa dia menginginkan makanan yang ada di iklan tersebut dan sebagainya. Dan aku tidak keberatan, tidak merasa terganggu. Justru aku senang bisa melihat wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Lalu aku terdiam sejenak. Aku ingin bertemu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan terbuka perlahan. Kulihat sekretaris pribadi ku Hanna masuk. (Boleh nyempil pan yah? Wkwkwkk)

"Permisi, maaf Tuan Oh hari ini ad…." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku beranjak melesat pergi melewatinya.

"Tuan Oh, Anda mau kemana?" Tanyanya panik.

"Ada urusan penting" Jawab ku singkat sambil terus melangkah, meninggalkannya yang memanggil-manggil nama ku tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah ingin segera berada di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

"Luuuuhhhaaaaaannnnnnnnnn..."

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Luhan dan mereka segera berpelukan. Tersenyum riang lalu tertawa. Aku hanya diam memandang hal yang sudah biasa aku lihat setiap jam istirahat di sekolah, Baekhyun selalu datang ke kelas ku dan Luhan hanya untuk menemui Si Rusa mungil.

"Padahal tiap hari mereka bertemu, tapi mereka bertingkah seperti tidak bertemu berpuluh-puluh tahun saja" Seru Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, dari reaksinya dia tampak senang melihat tingkah konyol kedua orang itu. Chanyeol berdiri di samping meja kelas ku, ikut memandang Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Aku hanya terdiam ikut memandang kedua orang yang sepertinya sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka.

Luhan sudah hampir setengah bulan sekolah disini. Saat pertama kali Luhan masuk, semua orang di sekolah ku merasa heran. kenapa aku membiarkan seorang yang cacat masuk kesekolah normal, bahkan yang lebih mengherankan, sejak Luhan sekolah di sana, aku rajin masuk sekolah, padahal aku termasuk yang sangat jarang pergi ke sekolah karena alasan pekerjaan.

Tapi tidak ada yang protes bahkan kepala sekolah pun mengijinkan Luhan sekolah di sini walau sempat menawarkan Luhan sekolah di sekolah khusus, tapi hanya dengan menatapnya, aku pura-pura memasang tampang yang berkata bahwa sebaiknya dia tutup mulut saja. Kepala sekolah pun tampak ketakutan dan dia tidak berani banyak bicara lagi. Tidak pernah ku bayangkan sikap kejam ku ini ku jadikan bahan untuk menjahili orang, apalagi dia kepala sekolah. Hanya untuk mendapatkan ijinnya.

Bel tanda istirahat telah usai pun berkumandang. Baekhyun serta Chanyeol pun pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Jam pelajaran pun di mulai. Luhan duduk di samping ku. Aku memandang wajahnya yang bersemangat karena pelajaran akan di mulai. Dia sangat suka pergi ke sekolah, bukan saja hanya karena bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun tapi dia juga sangat suka belajar. Dia selalu bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan guru. Walau aku lah yang harus mengatakannya menggantikan suaranya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Yah,Luhan?" Tanya Guru pengajar. Luhan segera menulis sesuatu di bukunya, kemudian menyodorkan buku itu dan memperlihatkan tulisan yang dia tunjukan dengan penanya pada ku.

"Tahun 1945" Jawab ku datar. Tanpa memandang Guru pengajar itu.

"Wah benar Luhan, kau pintar sekali" Seru Guru pengajar pria tersebut. Luhan langsung tersenyum cerah karena jawabannya benar dan wajahnya memerah karena dia di puji oleh Guru itu.

"Aku mau tidur" Seru ku pelan padanya. Sambil membaringkan kepala ku di atas laptop ku. Memejamkan mata ku. tiba-tiba ku rasakan sesuatu menepuk pundak ku. Aku membuka perlahan mata ku. dan ku lihat Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih pada ku.

"Sama-sama" Jawab ku. Dan aku pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang asyik menggambar Chuncu di lantai kamar, tepat di hadapan ku yang sedang duduk di sofa. Mengalihkan ku yang sedang membaca buku. Karena penasaran aku pun mencondongkan tubuh ku mendekat agar bisa melihat gambar yang sedang dia buat lebih jelas.

Ku lihat gambarnya yang seperti anak SD, bahkan sepertinya anak SD masih lebih bagus. Gambar yang dia buat seperti cakar ayam, tidak beraturan. Sampai-sampai aku bertanya dalam hati, dia sedang menggambar Chuncu atau Godzilla?.

"Kau sedang menggambar monster apa?" Tanya ku jahil, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang ia gambar.

Ku lihat dirinya menoleh pada ku sambil melototkan matanya dan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang menggambar Chuncu.

"Chuncu? Oooh, aku pikir Godzilla" Dan aku pun menekap mulut ku pura-pura menahan tawa.

Kemudian ku lihat Luhan membuka lembaran baru di buku gambarnya dan mulai menggambar lagi, dengan ekspresi kesal, mulutnya merengut bergerak kekanan kekiri. Saat aku hendak ingin melihat apa yang sedang dia gambar, Luhan segera menghalanginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia beranjak berdiri dengan antusias dan memperlihatkan gambarnya tadi pada ku. Sebuah gambar wajah yang berantakan dengan dua gigi taring, dua tanduk dan mata tajam yang menyiratkan wajah jahat dengan garis-garis hitam berbentuk zigzag seperti landak di kepalanya sebagai rambut. Ku lihat tanda panah yang menunjukkan sebuah nama. Oh Sehun.

"Apa-apaan itu? jelek sekali, tidak mirip" Kata ku datar meremehkan. Sambil hendak mengambil buku gambar itu dari tangannya. Tapi Luhan dengan sigap menghindar dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan memperlihatkan gambar ini pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau bercandakan?" Tanya ku serius. Dia hanya mengangguk menyeringai jahil.

"Baiklah" Aku menutup buku yang aku baca "Sepertinya kau sedang ingin membuat ku marah" Aku beranjak berdiri. Dan Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya menantang ku.

Aku mendekatinya untuk merebut buku gambarnya tapi lagi-lagi Luhan dengan cepat menghindar lalu berlari keseberang tempat tidur. Aku mengejarnya, dan dengan segera Luhan menaiki tempat tidur tapi aku sempat meraih kakinya dan menariknya, membuatnya terjatuh terjerembab terbaring tengkurap di tempat tidur. Aku pun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menindihnya kemudian mulai menggelitik pinggangnya. Membuat Luhan menggeliat liar dengan berurai air mata karena tidak tahan menahan geli.

Lalu dia pun mengatakan bahwa dia menyerah. Aku pun berhenti. Kami berdua kelelahan dan napas kami tersengal-sengal. Kami pun saling berpandangan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki ku saat itu. tapi wajahnya yang sangat manis, membuat ku tanpa sadar ingin menciumnya. Ku condongkan tubuh ku, mendekatkan wajah ku ke wajahnya. Dan aku menciumnya.

Ku rasakan rasa manis dan lembut dari bibirnya, membuat pikiran ku kosong dan menikmati bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata ku. Setelah beberapa detik lamanya, aku membuka mata ku dan ku lihat Luhan yang menatap ku dengan pandangan bingung bercampur shock.

Dengan segera aku bangkit dari tubuhnya. Aku duduk terdiam sambil menekap mulut ku, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Dia pun hanya terdiam menyentuh bibirnya.

"Maaf" Kata ku pelan. aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Saat menutup pintu. Sehun bersandar sejenak di pintu. Saat itu dia merasa menyesal atas tindakannya. Bagi Sehun, dia tahu bahwa mencium bibir seseorang bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap biasa. Telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Tapi sesuatu itu salah, karena yang dia cium adalah seorang pria dan dia juga pria. Dan itu tidak bisa di biarkan.

Sedangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Luhan duduk di tempat tidur, masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, tapi Luhan yang tidak mengerti tentang hubungan antar sesama manusia, baginya yang saat itu ada di pikirannya yang polos, ciuman tadi terasa lembut dan hangat. Bahkan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan entah kenapa dia menyukainya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, benih-benih yang sejak awal sudah tertanam dalam diri mereka, mulai menunjukkan kuncupnya dan akan terus tumbuh bersama dengan berjalannya waktu. Hingga saat itu tiba, saat mereka menyadarinya, saat itulah sang kuncup itu pun mekar. Dan yang sedang mekar itulah yang di namakan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Sejak kejadian itu, aku terus menghindari Luhan. Bahkan aku tidak tidur bersamanya lagi. Dan hal ini sungguh menyiksa ku. Dan yang paling menyiksa ku adalah saat dia menyapa ku dengan senyumannya. Tapi aku tidak membalasnya.

"Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun dikantor ku." Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya ku tidak paham dengan pertanyaannya.

"Saat menelepon Luhan tadi pagi, dia menangis, Luhan bilang kau selama beberapa hari menghindarinya, dan itu karena kau menciumnya, aku mendengar cerita darinya tadi di rumah mu" Baekhyun melotot pada ku.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, kejadian itu tidak di sengaja" Kata ku berusaha berkata sewajar mungkin dan menganggap hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Walaupun itu tidak benar.

Sebenarnya tadi pagi, sesaat sebelum aku pergi, menghindarinya, aku sempat berbalik dan melihatnya, ku lihat dirinya berjalan gontai membelakangi ku, saat melihat punggungnya, aku melihat dirinya seperti sedang menangis.

Tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya berusaha tersenyum pada ku, kemudian menangis.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Bentak Baekhyun " Baginya ciuman itu adalah hal yang berkesan untuknya, dia tidak paham arti sebuah ciuman, melihat mu yang menghindarinya, membuatnya bingung. Dia berpikir apa yang salah padanya. tidakkah kau mengerti? "

"Apa maksudnya berkesan baginya?" Tanya ku ikut bingung dengan perkataannya.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam "Sehun, Luhan adalah pria yang polos, baginya ciuman kalian itu, hmm " Baekhyun tampak berpikir keras berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk di utarakan " Luhan bilang dia merasa ciuman itu begitu lembut dan hangat… aaarrrgghhh kenapa harus aku yang mengatakan kata-kata itu" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil menekap dan menarik pipinya kebawah wajahnya , geli dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Dia bilang apa?" Tanya ku tidak bisa mencerna apa yang di katakan Baekhyun.

"Oh ku mohon Sehun, aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu dua kali" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya

" Sehun, Luhan itu tidak paham tentang hubungan percintaan. Dia tidak paham bahwa ciuman kalian itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan yang di cintai, bahkan sepertinya Luhan tidak paham apa itu cinta, dan lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap ku curiga.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak sengaja"

"Kau.., kau keterlaluan! tidak bertanggung jawab!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau tahu, tindakan mu yang menghindarinya tiba-tiba, tanpa dia tahu apa masalahnya membuatnya sedih" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit lembut dan berusaha memberi ku pengertian.

Mungkin ini bukan kesalahan ku, ini adalah masalah ku, hingga menjadi seperti ini. Sedangkan Luhan, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku sudah membuatnya bingung dengan masalah ku.

"Kenapa dia terlahir sebagai pria?" Kata ku tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Seru Baekhyun melongo. Heran dengan pertanyaan ku.

"Kenapa dia terlahir sebagai pria? kalau saja dia wanita, mungkin aku bisa mengerti"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pria? Dan kenapa harus wanita?" Ada nada sinis dalam kata-kata Baekhyun.

Aku memutar bola mata ku menanggapi pertanyaannya yang jelas-jelas dia seharusnya tahu maksud ku.

"Baekhyun, dia pria? Dan aku mencium pria? Dan mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pria?" Seru ku menekankan.

Sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya.

"Sehun, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sahabat mu ini,,, aku menyukai seorang pria"

Aku menatap kosong dirinya, entah karena shock atau karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ka.. kau Gay?" Kata ku terbata-bata.

"Entahlah, aku ini gay bukan yah?" Baekhyun berpikir sesaat " Masalahnya aku hanya menyukainya, dan awalnya pun aku tidak menyangka menyukainya."

"Si.. si.. siapa?" Tanya ku masih terbata-bata.

Ku lihat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Kau mengenalnya" Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu pada ku.

"Eh?"

"Dia Chanyeol" Baekhyun menekap pipinya dan wajahnya semakin merah.

"APA?" Teriak ku tanpa sadar. "Sejak kapan?" Tanya ku lagi.

"Ah sudahlah Sehun, bukan saatnya membicarakan hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol, saat ini kau harus menemui Luhan, kasihan dia, kau harus bicara padanya" Ujar Baekhyun. Membuat ku jadi teringat kembali pada Luhan.

"Sehun, bagi ku, bukan masalah pria atau wanita, tapi hatilah yang menentukan, kalau memang menyukainya kenapa harus disangkal habis-habisan hanya karena dia pria, bukannya aku ingin menyesatkan mu tapi menghindar hanya akan menyakiti kalian berdua tanpa kepastian"

Aku memandang sesaat sahabat ku itu. Memikirkan kata-katanya. Lalu aku melangkah mendekatinya dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Thanks"

Dan aku pun pergi. Pergi menemuinya. Luhan.

...::::SongCherry028::::...

Pov Luhan

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun menghidari ku beberapa hari ini, karena kejadian kemarin-kemarinkah? Lalu kenapa? apa ada yang salah?.

Lagi-lagi aku menyentuh bibir ku. Masih ku rasakan bibir Sehun yang lembut dan hangat itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone ku berdering dan ku lihat dilayar muncul wajah Baekhyun, aku menekan tanda hijau di layar.

"Luuuuhhhhaaaannnnnnnnn..." Teriak Baekhyun setelah aku menerima panggilannya.

Saat hendak tersenyum, entah kenapa tanpa sadar, aku malah menangis.

"Ah, Luuuuhhhaaaannnn kau kenapa?" Terdengar suara Baekhyun yang panik melihat ku yang tiba-tiba menangis. Dan aku menangis semakin kencang.

Aku… aku ingin merasakan sentuhan tangannya lagi. Aku merindukan tangan hangatnya.

"Sehun" Panggil ku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Aku menjelaskan pada Baekhyun semuanya, setelah setiba Baekhyun di rumah. Baekhyun sampai bolos pelajaran sekolah karena panik, dan segera datang menemui ku karena aku menangis tiba-tiba. Aku menceritakan kejadian dimana, bibir kami, Sehun dan aku saling bersentuhan. Dan sejak itu Sehun menghindari ku. Dan itu membuat ku sedih.

"Ah, Luuhhhaaannnn sayaanng" Seru Baekhyun sambil memeluk ku.

"Sepertinya Sehun hanya shock"

Aku memandang Baekhyun.

(di bawah ini, Luhan dan Baekhyun lagi berbicara pake bahasa isyarat. Yaw!)

"Kenapa?" Tanya ku.

"Karena dia mencium mu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Cium? Bukannya cium itu cuman di pipi?" Aku bingung sendiri.

Baekhyun pun tertawa. Lalu mencubit pipi ku gemas.

"Memang. tapi di bibir juga bisa. Hanya saja artinya lebih dalam bila saat kau mencium bibir seseorang" Jelas Baekhyun. Tapi aku masih tidak paham.

"Maksudnya?"

"Saat mencium pipi kita bisa mencium pipi siapa saja, entah karena sayang, gemes seperti aku pada mu" Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

"Atau karena hal2 lain" Lanjut Baekhyun "Intinya, berbeda dengan saat kita mencium bibir, tidak semua orang boleh kita cium bibirnya,… hanya seseorang yang berarti, seseorang yang kita cintai saja yang boleh kita cium bibirnya. Begitu.."

"Orang yang kita, apa?" Tanya ku tambah bingung. Sambil mengulangi gerakan tangannya yang aku tidak paham artinya.

"Aaahh Luuhhhaaaannnniiiee kau ini polos sekali siiih, aku kan jadi bingung menjelaskannya" Baekhyun menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi.

Ku lihat Baekhyun menulis sebuah kata di selembar kertas. Sebuah tulisan yang di baca CINTA.

"Cinta?" Kata ku sambil mempraktekan gerakan yang tadi. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Begini, ketika kau merasa jantung mu berdegup kencang ketika kau bersama seseorang, padahal selama ini ketika bersama orang lain kau tidak pernah merasakannya. Nah itu pertanda kau jatuh cinta padanya"

Aku memandang Baekhyun sesaat sambil memegang dada ku. Dan aku tahu persis apa yang dia maksudkan. Karena saat ini aku tidak merasakan apa-apa padanya. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali bersama Sehun, jantung ku selalu berdegup kencang sekali, bahkan rasanya membuat dada ku sesak.

"Saat bersama Sehun, jantung ku selalu berdegup kencang, padahal saat bersama mu aku tidak merasakannya, apakah itu tandanya aku mencintai Sehun? Lalu cinta itu apa?"

Ku lihat wajah Baekhyun berubah tegang, dia terdiam memandang ku, terkejut akan kata-kata ku.

"Luhan bila yang kau katakan tentang yang kau rasakan terhadap Sehun itu benar, hmm…" Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus rambut ku. Entah kenapa dia terlihat sedih.

"Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan terhadap seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi kita, tidak ingin terpisah, tidak ingin menyakiti, selalu ingin bersamanya, ingin membahagiakannya, tapi.." Baekhyun pun berhenti.

"Tapi kenapa?" Aku memandang Baekhyun bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku harap Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan,Luhan" Baekhyun pun tersenyum pada ku. Memeluk ku lembut.

"Aku harap Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama". Luhan mengulang kata-kata terakhir Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Walau dia masih belum paham apa yang namanya cinta. Tapi apa yang di jelaskan Baekhyun, semuanya sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia ingin selalu bersama Sehun, dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sehun. Dia selalu ingin merasakan tangan hangat itu dan sekarang di tambah bibir hangat nan lembut itu… sekali lagi aku ingin merasakannya lagi.

Ingin selalu bersama, tapi rasanya tak terucapkan, jika ada di sampingnya. Begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlarian di lorong rumahnya, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Saat berada di depan kamarnya, Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Kamar yang sudah tidak dia singgahi beberapa hari ini karena kebodohannya, karena keegoisannya dan membiarkan sosok yang berada di balik pintu itu menderita karena dirinya.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang berjongkok memandangi Chuncu, walaupun dia tersenyum tapi aku tahu hatinya sedang merasa sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan beberapa hari ini? Melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin atau bahkan sudah menyakiti hatinya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya, membahagiakannya, padahal dialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin aku sakiti hatinya.

"Luhan" Panggil ku lembut padanya. Luhan terkesiap dan segera menoleh pada ku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berkata …'Maafkan aku'…

Luhan segera berlari ke arah Sehun sambil menangis. Dia pun melompat ke arah Sehun membuat Sehun yang tidak siap dengan terjangan tubuh Luhan, kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Tanpa memperdulikan sakit yang di rasakan Sehun karena tubuhnya yang terbentur lantai, Luhan memeluk leher Sehun erat sambil terus menangis. Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut, sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Luhan. Kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan beranjak duduk. Masih di atas tubuh Sehun. Sambil mengusap-ngusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Masih terisak-isak.

Setega inikah diri ku? membuat seseorang semanis ini..., menangis seperti ini. Pikir Sehun.

Padahal awalnya aku hanya berusaha bersikap menganggapnya sebagai teman senasib.

Mungkin yang Baekhyun katakan memang benar adanya. Memangnya kenapa kalau pria? Kenapa harus wanita? hatilah yang menggetarkan, hatilah yang menentukan, bukan pikiran. Kalau memang menyukainya kenapa harus disangkal habis-habisan hanya karena dia pria. Toh, mencintai seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang tercela.

~ Menyayangi sesama dengan tulus disebut cinta.

Cinta dapat mengalahkan segalanya,

bahkan nasib sekalipun sehingga dapat mengubah masa depan seseorang.~

Dan dia telah mengubah nasib ku. Dan mungkin masa depan ku juga.

Aku menyentuh wajah Luhan. Mengusap air matanya. Dan beranjak duduk, sambil mendekatkan wajah ku padanya. kemudian mencium bibirnya. Kali ini ku lakukan dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya, bahwa aku memang ingin menciumnya. Menginginkan rasa manis dan lembut bibirnya.

...:::HunHan:::...

~ Ketika aku jatuh cinta itu akan selamanya

Atau aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta

Ketika aku memberikan hati ini itu akan selamanya

Atau aku tidak akan pernah memberikan hati ku

Dan ketika kau pun merasakan seperti itu juga, aku bahagia.~

~To be continued~

Balasan review :  
>NoonaLu : Makasih,ceritany mnk keren dari sono'ny kkk Gomawoo dah review..<p>

Guest : Iyah Sehun dah nemuin Luhaen! Kkk Gomawoo dah review..

Euneunji : Ini lama gak? Kk gomawoo dah review..

Ayaya : Ah Maaf sekali yah.. Kyak'ny bnyak yg pada bingung karena Hanna lupa buat ngasih tanda POV.. Tapi makasih dah koreksi dan review..

luwinaa : haruslah.. Ntar HunHan gmana komunikasiny? Kkk Gak ada org ketiga kyak'ny kekekee Gomawoo dah review..

Albino's Deer : Ah..! Yg ini sweet kagak? Hahahahaa Untung Luhan ketemu di plapon bukan di dinding ntar dikira cicak wkwkwkwk #Pletak Gomawoo dah review..

BIG THANKS :  
>ruixi1 | rikha-chan | rkh895 | IndahOliedLee | sehunhan | sukhyu | luhannieka | kimyori95 | Nurfadillah | Diaanastari | Uchiharuno Rozu | egatoti | BeibiEXOl | | appell-ijho |firaamalia25 | younlaycious88 | arvita-kim | junia-angel-58 | HUNsayHAN | mr albino | NoonaLu | Guest | Euneunji | ayaya | luwinaa | Albino's Deer |<p>

Chapter 6 kelaaarr...  
>Entah hanna gak tau kenapa review menurun dri chap sebelum'ny :(<br>Apa ff ini kurang memuaskan? Siders'ny ribuan T.T

But Hanna sangat-sangat berterima kasih yg udah Foll Fav trus Review ff madam ini.. Hanna terharu sungguh kalian semua kereenn...  
>GOMAWOOO...<p>

Jadi...?  
>Mind to review? <p>


	7. Chapter 7

SILENCE -7-

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Sebelumnya hanna berterima kasih sama madam Red a.k.a Reddo Pisang Stroberi yang udah ngasih izin buat ngeremake ulang kemaren plus dah ngasih hanna semangat buat nulis aaaa madam I Love U FULL! ㈵6

Happy Readinnnggg...

.

.

.

.

.

:::...HUNHAN...:::

~HunHan~

Pov Sehun.

~ Satu-satunya yang aku butuhkan dalam hidup ku adalah, kau dan aku

Selamanya kau milik ku, Selamanya menjadi dunia ku

Kau adalah satu-satunya

Untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku milik mu~

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa diri mu, aku bukan apa-apa…

Aku bersandar di sofa kamar ku, dengan Luhan yang sedang duduk di atas pangkuan ku, menyentuh dan mengusap-ngusap bibir ku.

''Kalau kau tidak bangun-bangun, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi ke kantor" Ucap ku. Sambil memandang Luhan yang sedang memandangi bibir ku. Sejak kasus aku menciumnya waktu itu. Luhan punya kebiasaan minta cium dan suka sekali memandangi bibir ku lalu mengusap-ngusap bibir ku, seakan-akan bibir ku ini memiliki sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya,bahkan membuat ku terkadang terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Aku meraih jemarinya yang sedang mengusap bibir ku. Mencium dan menggenggam erat jemarinya yang ramping dan mungil itu. kemudian menariknya lembut agar mendekat dan aku bisa menciumnya.

Berciuman menjadi suatu hal wajib yang akan kami lakukan sebelum aku pergi ke kantor, ke sekolah, sebelum tidur, bangun tidur atau disaat ketika Luhan memang menginginkannya. Bukannya aku juga tidak menginginkannya. Hanya saja yang sedang aku hadapi ini adalah orang paling polos sedunia.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa jiwa lelaki ku bergejolak. Ketika menciumnya dan tubuhnya berada sedekat ini. Hasrat seorang pria timbul dan ingin meminta lebih. Tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya, karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Ku rasakan hawa hangat dari mulutnya yang tersengal-sengal karena habis berciuman dengan ku, Dan wajahnya saat itu benar-benar sungguh menggoda ku.

Walaupun dia juga pria tapi orang sepolos dia, mana mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Terkadang aku ingin berlari, menghindarinya. Tapi seperti yang Baekhyun katakan pada ku, Luhan tidak mengerti akan hal semacam ini. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi. Menghindar tidak akan menyeselesaikan apapun.

Aku jadi bingung dengan diri ku yang berkata tidak ingin menyakiti, tapi takut jika malah terluka sendiri. Dengan diri ku yang takut menyentuh, tapi sangat ingin menyentuh dirinya.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan ku, menggendongnya dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"Aku pergi dulu" Ucap ku lembut sambil mencium keningnya.

Satu-satunya pelarian ku adalah ke tempat kerja. Dengan alasan bahwa aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga jadi jarang ke sekolah dan Luhan otomatis tidak pergi ke sekolah tanpa diri ku. Cara pelarian yang lebih baik dari pada aku terang-terangan menghindarinya, walau aku tahu dia pasti ingin pergi ke sekolah. Tapi setiap kali bersamanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menelepon ku, bertanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ke sekolah. Dan aku hanya berdalih bahwa aku sibuk.

Aku menutup telepon, kemudian menerawang memandang ke luar jendela di ruang pribadi ayah ku. Aku terkesiap dengan sosok yang berdiri di belakang ku yang terpantul di kaca jendela. Aku langsung berbalik.

"Ada apa Luhan? Kenapa kau berdiri diam begitu? aku pikir kau hantu"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkannya. Apa yang telah dia lihat dalam diri ku. Karena matanya yang memandang ku seperti merasa khawatir. Dia menyentuh wajah ku kemudian merangkul ku. Kalau sudah begini aku benar-benar di buat tidak berdaya olehnya. Aku tidak bisa menolak walaupun aku ingin. Dan sialnya aku tidak ingin menolaknya.

Aku menariknya agar duduk di pangkuan ku. Merangkul pinggangnya.

"Sepertinya aku besok tidak sibuk, jadi kita bisa pergi ke sekolah" Seru ku. Dan seperti yang ku perkirakan, dia langsung tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk senang.

"Maaf membuat mu jadi harus terkekang di rumah" Kata ku tulus. Aku benar-benar menyesal membuatnya seperti ini, dia memang tidak pernah mengeluh dan aku secara tidak langsung memfaatkan kelemahannya yang tidak bisa bicara itu untuk kepentingan perasaan ku sendiri. Tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?

Aku pun menciumnya. Dan entah sampai kapan aku dapat menahan diri. Hanya waktu yang tahu. Tapi tidak sekarang karena aku belum siap. Belum siap melihat reaksinya.

:::::...HunHan...::::::

Aku terkejut melihat paman ku datang ke kantor ku. Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya kami memutuskan hubungan. Aku tidak tahu kabar tentang mereka lagi.

"Aku mohon, pinjamkan aku uang, Suho sakit parah dan aku tidak punya uang untuk mengobatinya" Paman ku bersujud memohon di kaki ku sambil menangis. Tapi aku tidak merasa kasihan, rasa marah dalam diri ku masih bergejolak. Aku ingat dialah yang paling begitu menginginkan harta ayah ku dan paling marah besar pada ku. Bahkan kata ayah, dialah yang paling tidak memiliki hati. Karena saat ayah dan ibu ku susah dia sama sekali tidak mau menolong bahkan menendang ayah dan ibu ku keluar dari rumahnya seperti mereka pengemis, padahal ayah adalah adik kandungnya.

"Aku tidak meminjamkan uang begitu saja pada orang asing" Kata ku dingin. Menahan gejolak emosi yang bersarang di dada ku.

"Orang asing!" Pekiknya melengking. Merasa kata-kata ku begitu menghinanya.

"Aku ini paman mu"  
>Dia mulai naik pitam atas tingkah ku.<p>

"Bukankah kita sudah putus hubungan, dan kalianlah yang memutuskannya"  
>Sahut ku datar. Hingga membuat dia terdiam tidak bergeming.<p>

"Waktu itu.. Aku hanya emosi, maafkan aku, aku mohon, aku benar-benar butuh uang kalau tidak Suho bisa mati"

"Memangnya apa peduli ku, bahkan adik anda, ayah ku. mati saja anda tidak peduli, kenapa sekarang aku harus peduli pada anak mu?"

"Aku mohon, ampunilah aku, aku salah, aku mohon"

"Maaf aku ada rapat, dan masalah Suho, bila dia mati nanti tolong jangan mengabari ku, aku tidak tertarik"

Aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dapat ku rasakan sebuah hantaman benda keras mengenai kepala ku.

.

...

Sehun pun jatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

...:::HunHan:::...

Aku berdiri sendirian dalam hujan, memandang kedua peti mayat di masukkan ke dalam tanah. Aku berteriak.

"Ayaaah, Ibuuu, jangan tinggalkan akuuuu, bagaimana dengan ku?" Tangis ku.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian, aku tidak mau sendirian, aku.. "

Aku jatuh terduduk memandang hampa dua gundukan tanah dihadapan ku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kenapa kalian pergi tanpa membawa ku"

Aku pun menangis histeris. Di depan kedua gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Sehun"

Aku menengadah, mencari arah suara itu. suara yang lembut.

"Sehun"

Siapa yang memanggil ku, aku tidak pernah mendengar suara ini tapi kenapa sepertinya aku begitu mengenalnya.

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan rasa hangat menjalar tubuh ku. Padahal aku kehujanan.

Apa ini? Ini adalah Luhan?

"Hangat" Pikir ku.

Meskipun ayah dan ibu tidak berada di sini, namun tangan ini, kulit ini pun hangat. Aaah, ya aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan aku membuka mata ku. Dan ku lihat wajahnya yang memandang ku khawatir dan matanya yang sembab karena habis menangis sepertinya. Aku tersenyum padanya, dia pun tersenyum lega sambil menekap tangan ku di pipinya.

Aku pasti baik-baik saja, karena sekarang aku tidak sendirian.

Aku menarik lembut Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Saat itu aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang di rumah sakit dan diruang itu bukan hanya ada Luhan. Dan orang-orang yang berada di ruang itu hanya diam terpana menatap kami.

Aku memutuskan, aku akan hidup bahagia. Tapi untuk itu ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Sesuatu yang gelap dan sakit di bagian hati ku ini harus aku singkirkan. Agar aku bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan orang yang aku sayangi dengan perasaan bebas, tanpa beban, tanpa di bayang-bayangi oleh masa lalu yang hanya akan menghalangi ku menuju kebahagiaan. Jangan sampai wajah manisnya menunjukkan kesedihan karena masalah ku.

:::...HunHan...:::

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu rumah kecil kumuh tempat dimana paman dan keluarganya tinggal. Aku tidak pernah menyangka mereka hidup seperti ini. Tadinya aku datang kerumahnya yang dulu tapi ternyata mereka sudah pindah dan aku mencari keberadaan mereka.

Setelah kejadian dimana paman memukul ku dengan asbak. Dia kabur. Tapi aku tidak mengusutnya dan mengatakan bahwa kejadian itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Bahkan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit aku memutuskan mencarinya.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Dan ku lihat wajah terkejut seorang pria paruh baya yaitu paman ku.

"Sehun? paman.. paman tidak…" Serunya terbata-bata karena kaget aku muncul tiba-tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan ini pada paman" Aku menyerahkan sebuah cek padanya. Dia pun semakin terkejut dan bola mata hampir keluar karena terkejut ketika membaca cek itu.

"Sehun? ini?"

"Semoga Suho cepat sembuh, permisi" Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk padanya. Lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Aku pun berhenti "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menuntut ku?" Tanya paman ku.

Aku pun berbalik dan tersenyum padanya "Karena kau paman ku"

"Sehun" Panggil paman ku pelan. Tak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ku bahkan reaksi ku padanya tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Paman, masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan itu, akan aku lupakan, mulai sekarang aku ingin hidup bahagia. Permusuhan ku dengan kalian hanya akan membuat ku semakin terluka, dan saat itu seseorang yang aku sayangi akan sedih karenanya. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis lagi karena aku. Karena itu paman, kita lupakan saja yang telah lalu, kalau kau butuh pertolongan lagi, jangan ragu untuk datang pada ku"

Dan aku pun pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan semua luka dan sakit bahkan rasa benci dan dendam. Aku tinggalkan semuanya. Mulai sekarang dan kedepan aku hanya ingin hidup dalam ketenangan. Bersamanya.

Mulai sekarang, aku akan memulainya dari awal, aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang aku inginkan.

Aku melihat Luhan yang berdiri di samping mobil ku, menunggui ku dengan cemas. Saat melihat ku dia langsung berlari ke arah ku.

Cukup dengan melihat wajahnya sesaat, walau tanpa kata-kata, bisa sirna semua kejenuhan dan kepedihan sebelumnya.

…'Bagaimana?'… Tanyanya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa teman lama ku anaknya jatuh sakit dan aku mau menolongnya. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan tentang paman ku. Aku tidak ingin dia lebih khawatir.

…'Beres'… kataku mantap. Sambil memeluknya. "Terima kasih"

Dia melepas pelukan ku dan bertanya pada ku, kenapa aku berterima kasih padanya. Padahal dia merasa tidak melakukan apapun.

"Terima kasih, untuk selalu tersenyum pada ku."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan perkataan ku.

…'Hanya karena itu?'….

…'Yah, hanya karena itu'… Balas ku mengulangi perkataannya dengan gerakan tangan ku.

Lalu dia menatap ku lekat-lekat.

…'Sehun, apakah ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu?'…

Aku menekap kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangan ku. Sambil menempelkan dahi ku di dahinya.

"Yah, aku berharap, semoga kau selalu tersenyum di sisi ku. Selamanya"

Dia terdiam sejenak menatap ku. Lalu mengatakan bukan itu maksudnya.

"Tapi itulah yang aku butuhkan dari mu. Hanya itu"

Sebelum Luhan protes lagi, aku segera menciumnya.

Benar. Hanya senyuman darimu lah yang aku butuhkan.

~ Karena kau segalanya bagi ku

Kau selalu membuat aku merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Karena itu kau adalah cinta sejati nyata dari kehidupan ku~

...:::HunHan:::...

Aku membaringkannya di tempat tidur ku dengan lembut. Kami pun berciuman, aku melumat bibirnya. Kemudian aku membuka kemeja ku. Luhan terpana menatap ku dan wajahnya menunjukkan pertanyaan kenapa aku membuka baju ku.

Saat ini, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku begitu menginginkannya. Menjadikannya milik ku. Utuh.

"Luhan.." Kata ku pelan. lalu aku mendekatkan wajah ku ke wajahnya, tangan ku menyentuh dagunya "Jadilah milik ku, milik ku seutuhnya"

::::::::...:::::::::

Pov Luhan

"Jadilah milik ku, milik ku seutuhnya"

Aku bertanya dalam hati. Bukankah aku ini memang sudah jadi miliknya?.

Ku rasakan Sehun menyentuh leher ku dengan bibirnya pelan,menggetarkan tubuh ku. Getaran yang berbeda bila kami berciuman. Kemudian dia membuka kancing kemeja ku dan bibirnya itu turun dari leher menuju kerongkongan lalu turun kebawah hingga ke dada. Membuat ku terkesiap akan perasaan yang aku tidak tahu apa. Lalu aku melihat tubuh Sehun, yang bertelanjang dada. Tubuhnya begitu indah, hangat dan lembut. Aku terpesona.

Kemudian ku rasakan tangan-tangannya yang meraba-raba tubuh ku dan bibirnya terus menjalari tubuh ku. Lalu aku ingat. Luka.

Aku mendorong Sehun dengan keras, membuatnya terkejut. Dengan segera aku menutup tubuh ku dengan baju ku.

"Luhan?" Tanyanya. Hendak menyentuh ku.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Dan meringkuk memeluk lutut ku.

"Maaf, apakah aku menyakiti mu, maafkan aku Luhan"Ucapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

Tidak, kau tidak menyakiti ku. Aku hanya, hanya saja, luka-luka ini… aku malu. Aku tahu dia suka memandikan ku, dia pernah melihat tubuh ku, melihat luka-luka ini. Tapi kenapa? kenapa aku tidak ingin dia menyentuh ku seperti itu, pada tubuh ku yang seperti ini.

"Luhan.."

Aku pun menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu sedih. Karena aku menjijikan.

...::::::::...

Pov Sehun

Sehun. Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?. Dia pasti takut dan terkejut dengan tindakan ku.

Aku menatap Luhan yang menangis. Meringkuk ketakutan di hadapan ku. Membuat ku diam tidak berdaya.

Aku berjalan lunglai ke luar kamar. Saat menutup pintu, aku menekap wajah ku. Aku merasa kesal, Diri ku yang takut menyentuh, tapi sangat ingin menyentuh dirinya. Kenapa aku begitu lemah, kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku menyayanginya dan tidak harus melakukan hal semacam itu untuk memilikinya.

Sekuat apapun aku berhati-hati tetap saja ada kemungkinan aku akan melukainya.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga aku ini hanyalah manusia biasa. Seorang pria biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hati ku bergejolak menginginkannya. Salahkah? Egoiskah?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku lihat Baekhyun masuk ke ruang pribadi ayah ku.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya ku tidak tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah tenang" Seru Baekhyun menenangkan ku.

Aku menelepon Baekhyun karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Luhan.

"Padahal aku tidak bermaksud…."

"Sehun… " Potong Baekhyun "Aku tahu kau gelisah, tapi kau tidak ingin memperlihatkan jiwa mu yang lemahkan? Jangan naif pada diri mu sendiri, Oh Sehun"

"Apa?" Tanya ku pada Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakannya.

Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di atas meja di hadapan ku.

"Kau ini Pria kan, dan kau mencintainyakan? Tidak ada yang salah kalau kau berkeinginan untuk memilikinya seutuhnya" Aku menatap sahabat ku. Aku kagum pada sahabat ku ini. Karena dia selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat padangan ku terbuka. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tidak bergaul dengan orang apalagi memiliki hubungan sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Sebenarnya aku dan Luhan tidak jauh berbeda, kami sama-sama awam dalam hal semacam ini. Hanya saja aku tahu tapi saat-saat itu aku benar-benar tidak berminat membuka pintu pada orang-orang untuk memasuki kehidupan ku. Tapi Luhan, dia benar-benar tidak paham sama sekali.

"Apa salahnya memperlihatkan kelemahan mu padanya? bukankah itu bagus bahwa dia mengetahui kalau kau juga bisa terluka karenanya? Jadi dia juga akan menjaga perasaan mu."

"Tapi aku tidak sanggup melihatnya yang menangis ketakutan karena aku"  
>Ujar ku pelan hampir putus asa.<p>

"Dia menangis bukan karena dia takut pada mu, dia hanya malu" Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Aku terperangah menatapnya.

"Malu? Dia malu?"

"Yah, dia malu, kau tahukan tubuhnya penuh luka, dia malu karena kau menyentuhnya sedemikian rupa,.. haahh kenapa aku harus terlibat pembicaraan yang seperti ini" keluh Baekhyun frustasi.

"Tapi bukannya aku tahu dan sudah melihat luka-luka itu, aku suka memandikannya, bahkan aku lah yang selalu mengobati luka-lukanya, kenapa dia harus malu?"

"Oh Sehun, memandikan dengan bercinta itu suatu hal yang berbeda, dan saat itu, dia belum sadar akan perasaannya terhadap mu. Lagi pula mana ada orang yang ingin memperlihatkan keburukan fisiknya saat bercinta, ketika dia mengagumi tubuh mu yang tanpa cela, dia berpikir bahwa kau akan jijik pada tubuhnya yang penuh luka,,,, aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh lagi-lagi aku harus melakukan perbincangan yang memalukan,,, kalian ini.. Aigoo membuat ku frustasi,sungguh" Ujar Baekhyun gemas.

Apa? Ternyata dia berpikir seperti itu? Apakah aku sampai begitu tak dapat di percaya?

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaan Luhan, bila di tubuh ku penuh luka seperti itu, aku pun pasti merasa malu" Ujar Baekhyun.

Aku beranjak berdiri.

"Aku tahu, dan seharusnya aku lebih memahami perasaannya. Tapi saat itu aku tidak berpikir kesana, karena bagi ku, luka-luka itu adalah bagian dari dirinya, tidak terbesit sedikit pun aku… "

Aku menatap Baekhyun.

"Dia tidaklah menjijikkan" Tanpa sadar air mata ku jatuh, membasahi pipi ku. Rasanya menyakitkan, mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Yah, dia itu maniskan?" Seru Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada ku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, janganlah kau takut untuk menyentuhnya, dia terlalu manis untuk di abaikan." Baekhyun menggoda ku. Kemudian wajahnya sekejap berubah lembut " Hiduplah demi diri mu sendiri, Sehun"

Dan aku pun mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk merengkuh ku. Membenamkan ku dalam pelukannya. Aku… menangis.

Ternyata aku selemah ini. Dan aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Selama ini aku selalu bersikap 'sok kuat'.

...:::::::...

Pov Luhan

Aku menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berada di kamar ku. Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus kepala ku menenangkan ku. Tapi entah kenapa, dada ku rasanya sakit tidak karuan.

"Nah, Luhan maukah kau bercerita pada ku, Mengapa kau bersedih?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

(Di bawah ini, Luhan dan Baekhyun bicara pake bahasa isyarat,Yau!)

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa Sehun bertindak seperti itu hari ini, dan aku merasa aneh, kemudian aku merasa malu" Aku sendiri bingung dengan perkataan ku.

"Malu kenapa?"

"Saat Sehun membuka baju, tubuhnya indah sekali, tapi saat dia membuka baju ku, tubuh ku.. tubuh.." Aku menangis lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja" Baekhyun menenangkan ku.

Aku pun membuka baju ku dan memperlihatkan padanya luka-luka di tubuh ku. Dan entah kenapa aku sudah tidak takut ketika melihat luka-luka itu.

Ku lihat wajah Baekhyun yang menegang. Dia pasti jijik pada ku. Tapi ku lihat wajahnya melembut dan mulai menyentuh luka-luka ku.

"Kau pasti jijik?" Tanya ku.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau boleh jujur, daripada jijik, aku merasa ini pasti menyakitkan"

Yah memang sakit, rasa sakit yang luar biasa hingga aku terbiasa karenanya. Padahal sudah lama sekali berlalu tapi rasa sakit yang di berikan pada setiap luka yang terlukis secara acak di tubuh ku ini, masih terasa.

"Sehun pasti jijik pada ku"

Baekhyun menekap pipi ku. Menatap tepat kearah bola mata ku,hingga aku melihat pantulan diri ku sendiri.

"Apa Sehun pernah mengatakannya? Apakah Sehun memperlihatkan wajah yang sedemikian rupanya bahwa tubuh mu ini menjijikan di matanya? Jika itu benar, lalu kenapa dia menyentuh mu bahkan dia…" Baekhyun terdiam sesaat memandangi tubuh ku dengan seksama.

"Lihat "Seru Baekhyun menunjukan tanda merah pada luka ku yang sepertinya tanda yang Sehun berikan ketika dia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada tubuh ku tadi. "Ini tanda bahwa dia tidak jijik pada mu. Ini tanda cinta"

Kemudian Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing atas kemejanya membukanya dan memperlihatkan tanda-tanda merah di tubuhnya.

"Seseorang yang aku cintai dan dia pun mencintai ku, memberikan tanda-tanda ini pada tubuh ku, membuktikan pada ku bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Tidak hanya jiwa dan hati ku tetapi tubuh ini pun adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya "Baekhyun menekankan "Karena itu dia menandainya."

Aku terpesona dengan tanda-tanda merah di tubuhnya. Menyentuhnya.

"Sakitkah?"

Baekhyun tertawa terbelalak. Membuat ku kaget mendengar tawanya yang keras.

"Ah maaf, maaf.. " Ucapnya sambil mengusap-ngusap air matanya, padahal dia tidak sedang menangis "Rasanya.. Kau akan melayang diatas awan membuat mu berdebar-debar." Kemudian Baekhyun mendekati wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga ku. "Pokoknya, ini saran ku, kalau Sehun melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuh mu. Rasakanlah kelembutannya, menikmatinya, jangan takut"

Kemudian Baekhyun menatap ku mantap.

"Percayalah pada sikap tulusnya, kau itu sangat berarti baginya, dia tidak akan pernah berniat menyakiti mu"

"Kalau boleh tahu apa yang Sehun katakan saat dia melihat luka mu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba wajah ku panas karena malu.

"Hei, kenapa dengan wajah mu?" Baekhyun menggodaku.

"Dia bilang, aku manis" Aku menunduk malu.

"Waaaaah, tak ku sangka ternyata wajahnya yang sedingin es kutub dan hampir albino itu, bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu" Baekhyun merasa kagum dan senang mendengarnya.

"Nah, itu cukupkan? Sehun tidak jijik pada mu, atau itu tidak cukup bagi mu"

Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, saat Sehun melihat luka ku. Aku tidak melihat sedikit pun di wajahnya yang tersirat bahwa dia jijik pada ku. Justru yang ada, wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut, begitu mempesona dan saat dia menyentuh luka ku. Aku merasa, ada sesuatu di dalam diri ku terlepas dan pergi. Kemudian aku pun tidak pernah merasa takut lagi saat melihat luka-luka ku.

"Luhan, kau mencintainyakan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan Sehun pun mencintaimu, itu cukup, dan mulai sekarang kau harus mencintai dirimu sendiri, mencintai tubuh mu ini dan bangga padanya karena Sehun mencintai semua yang ada pada diri mu"

Saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu. aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat apa yang telah ku lakukan pada Sehun tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan? Bukankah Sehun telah mengatakannya kepada ku. Kenapa aku jadi ragu seperti ini? Sampai-sampai aku memperlihatkan wajah yang ketakutan seperti itu kepada Sehun. Dia pasti merasa tersiksa.

"Aku harus bertemu Sehun, aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang…"

"Tenanglah, tunggu saja di sini" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala ku.

Aku pun diam menurut. Dan Baekhyun pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Oh iya, aku lupa satu hal yang sangat penting" Baekhyun langsung berbalik kepada ku.

"Kalau saat kalian melakukannya, yaitu namanya bercinta, ah aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail.. pokoknya kalau kau merasa sakit saat Sehun melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuh mu. Percayalah pada ku. Rasa sakit itu hanya sementara. Dan percayalah pada Sehun bahwa dia tidak sedikit pun pernah berniat menyakiti mu, seperti yang ku bilang, dia hanya ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya. Bahwa tubuh mu itu adalah miliknya… aaarrrrrgghhh apa sih aku bicarakan….Ugh!" Kemudian Baekhyun pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Dan meninggalkan ku yang terdiam cengo tidak paham dengan ucapannya. Bercinta?. Ucap ku sambil mengikuti gerakan tangan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Sakit? maksutnya?. ahh, sudahlah, lagi pula Baekhyun bilang aku harus percaya pada Sehun.

Lalu aku pun membaringkan tubuh ku diatas tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi perasaan ku yang melayang seperti ini muncul kembali. Kalau seperti ini pasti aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan"

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan dan ku lihat Sehun duduk di samping ku di atas tempat tidur. Membuat ku tanpa sadar menyentuh wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Sehun lirih.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Dan mengatakan padanya aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku begitu malu sehingga bersikap seperti itu padanya.

…'Maaf, aku sudah bersikap memalukan'… Kata ku padanya.

Sehun menyentuh wajah ku. mengelus pipi ku "Itu bukan suatu hal yang memalukan, justru aku lah yang jahat, tidak seharusnya aku tiba-tiba menyerang mu tanpa memberi mu persiapan sedikit pun"

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku lagi. Aku menatapnya. Aku sudah memantapkan hati ku. Aku ini memang bodoh dan tidak paham dengan situasi yang sedang ku hadapi. Aku tidak pernah berada di suatu kondisi seperti ini seumur hidup ku. Tapi yang aku tahu, saat ini di hadapan ku ada seseorang yang aku cintai. Seseorang yang dimana aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Tidak ingin terpisahkan. Aku ingin menjadi miliknya.. seutuhnya.

…'Sehun, aku ingin jadi milik mu seutuhnya'… Ku rasakan wajah ku panas tapi aku terus menatapnya. Dan ku lihat Sehun terpana menatap ku terkejut.

…'Aku percaya pada mu, dan aku minta maaf karena aku harus memberikan tubuh ku yang…, yang sangat tidaklah bagus ini'… aku ingin mengatakan tubuh ku yang menjijikan tapi Baekhyun bilang aku harus mulai menyayangi dan mencintai tubuh ku sendiri. Karena tubuh ini akan jadi milik Sehun. Karena Sehun mencintai ku jadi aku harus mencintai diri ku sendiri juga.

Ku lihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ku lihat di wajah Sehun. Di menekap mulutnya dan menunduk, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah. Kemudian dia menatap ku.

"Apa Baekhyun yang mengajarkan mu mengatakan hal semacam itu?" Tanyanya parau.

Tidak juga sih. Tapi aku mengatakan hal semacam itu karena perkataan Baekhyun juga. Jadi aku pun mengangguk saja.

"Aaaeeesshh, sebenarnya apa saja yang Baekhyun katakan pada mu?"

Lalu aku bilang tentang bercinta. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak tahu gerakan tangan yang ku maksut? Jadi aku bilang bahwa saat melakukannya aku bakalan merasa sakit.

Aku menatap Sehun yang wajah semakin merah bahkan terlihat seperti tomat busuk. Pikir ku.

"Baekhyun, Awas jika ku temukan dia akan kuhajar"

…'Kenapa kau mau menghajarnya? jangan lakukan itu'… Kata ku menarik lengannya yang sedang mengacung tanda dia merasa kesal.

Membuat tubuhnya mengarah dan mendekat pada ku, mata kami pun bertemu dan saling bertatapan. Dan dengan gerakan yang begitu lambat Sehun menyentuh wajah ku dan mencium ku. Aku hanya mencengkram lengannya yang masih aku pegang tadi.

Setelah beberapa lama kami berciuman. Sehun membaringkan ku dengan lembut. Dan mencium ku lagi. Ku rasakan lidahnya yang bermain dengan lidah ku. Rasanya begitu dalam hingga hampir seperti hendak menembus kekerongkongan ku. Membuat ku terasa sesak tidak bisa bernapas. detik-detik kemudian sentuhan-sentuhan menjalari tubuh ku, aku pun berusaha untuk merasakan, menikmati yang seperti Baekhyun katakan. Yah. Rasanya memang aneh tapi aku menyukainya. Apalagi yang menyentuh ku adalah tangan dan bibir hangat itu.

Ku lihat Sehun membuka kemejanya, detik kemudian membuka kemeja juga celana ku, menelanjangi ku. Rasanya malu sekali.

" Luhan" Panggil Sehun lembut. Aku memandangnya dan melihat dirinya mengambil lengan ku. Dan terlihat jelas guratan-guratan luka ditangan ku.

"Mulai sekarang luka-luka ini milik ku" Dia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke salah satu luka di lengan ku. Menciptakan sebuah tanda merah. Tanda cinta, itu yang Baekhyun bilang pada ku.

"Seluruh luka-luka mu" Sambil menandai luka ku yang lain di lengan ku.

"Adalah milik ku, tidak akan ku biarkan terlewatkan seinci pun, aku akan memiliki seluruh luka mu, mulai sekarang ketika kau melihat luka pada tubuh mu ini, kau akan mengingat ku, hanya aku. Dan lupakan semua hal yang telah melukai mu ini"

"Sehun.." Panggil ku dalam hati. "Terima kasih". Aku pun hanya menangis dihadapannya. Tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa yang ada di hati ku.

~ Sehun, dengarkanlah…

Aku tidak pernah ingin kehilangan perasaan ini

Melihat tubuh ku yang membutuhkan penyembuhan

Dan kau perlahan menyembuhkan luka di tubuh ku, bahkan luka di hati ku

Aku akan membuat dunia ku, dunia ku yang hanya milik mu~

Sehun pun mulai menandai seluruh tubuh ku dengan tanda cintanya. Sesekali sentuhannya membuat ku terkesiap karena geli. Dan entahlah aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Rasanya seperti membuat jantung akan meledak rasanya karena berdebar begitu kencang. Bahkan tubuh ku bergetar hebat.

Sehun membalikan tubuh ku agar dia bisa menandai tanda cintanya di tubuh bagian belakang ku. Dari tengkuk ku turun ke tulang punggung ku hingga kebawah. Membuat ku bernapas naik turun tidak beraturan, Dan di kamar itu hanya terdengar desahan-desahan pelan dari suara ku.

Berapa lama kemudian Sehun membalikkan tubuh ku lagi. Kali ini mencium ku, menghisap bibir ku. Dan dapat ku rasakan tangannya menyentuh milik ku. Aku kaget dan sempat mendorongnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah Luhan, percayalah pada ku"

Suaranya yang berat dan lembut itu menenangkan diri ku. aku pun mengangguk pelan.

Yah, aku percaya pada mu. Sehun.

Menit-menit berikutnya ku rasakan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera ku. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku teringat akan perkataan Baekhyun. Dan Sehun pun berkata, untuk percaya padanya. Sehun tidak pernah berniat menyakiti ku. Ini hanyalah suatu proses, dimana untuk menjadikan ku miliknya seutuhnya.

Rasanya tubuh ku panas seperti terbakar. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi hanya rintihan dan desahan pelan yang keluar dari mulut ku. Dalam hati ku, aku terus menyebut namanya.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apakan? Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku. Lalu, aku menulis sesuatu di dadanya dengan telunjuk ku.

…'Panggil nama ku'…

Sehun menatap ku. Kemudian tersenyum kepada ku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan ku rasakan deru napas hangatnya di telinga ku.

"Luhan.."

Aku pun tersenyum padanya. dan ku rasakan wajah ku memerah hingga kebagian telinga ku.

"Luhan" Panggilnya lagi. Aku suka sekali mendengarnya.

"Luhan, aku mencintai mu"

Aku terdiam sesaat menatapnya. Kemudian menariknya, merangkulnya. Memeluknya. Dan dalam hati aku berteriak.

Aku juga.

~ Aku hanya ingin sentuhan jari-jari mu pada ku

Aku milik mu

Tidak ada perasaan lain di dunia seperti ini

Ketika kita membuat keputusan bercinta

Cara kau menyentuh ku, cara kau mencium ku

Cara kau berbicara kepada ku, memanggil nama ku, membuat aku gila~

Ini menyenangkan, ini menyegarkan, dan yang terpenting ini begitu menghangatkan.

.

.

.  
>...<p>

Pov Sehun

~ Aku tidak dapat melupakan perasaan ketika kau menatap langit-langit

Dan aku dapat merasakan napas mu, kau hanya berbaring, di sana hangat

Berapa lama pun, jika kau membutuhkan beberapa waktu

Aku tidak keberatan~

Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milik ku.. hanya milik ku.

Aku memandangi tubuhnya yang terbaring lelah tertidur setelah melakukan yang mungkin hal terberat bagi hidupnya, bahkan bagi hidup ku juga. Ku pandangi luka-luka ditubuhnya yang semuanya memerah karena perbuatan ku. Aku mengusap lembut luka yang paling besar di punggungnya. bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan ada rasa amarah yang bergemuruh hebat di hati ku. Siapakah yang tega melakukan hal semacam ini padanya? siapapun itu, aku bersumpah dalam diri ku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, dan bila bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah yang aku lakukan, dapat membuatnya lupa akan masa lalunya. Tapi aku akan mencoba menghilangkan kenangan yang menyakitinya dengan kenangan tentang diri ku. Hanya aku. Bisakah aku?.

Aku benar-benar menantikan hari esok, awal dari segalanya antara aku dan dia. Memulai hidup baru. Melupakan masa lalu dan terus melangkah kedepan. Menuju kebahagiaan.

~ Kau adalah satu-satunya dimana aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidup ku dengan mu

Jadi genggamlah tangan ku dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melepaskannya~

.

.

.

.

.

~ Ingatlah bahwa Suatu hari…

Aku memegang tangan mu, Lalu mencium bibir mu

Aku mengatakan Cinta, dan itu untuk selamanya

Berikan aku kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan dari mu

Aku yang selalu melihat mu, ketika Aku memejamkan mata

Kau yang selalu berada di pikiran ku.~

::::::..."...:::::::

Namun, nasib berkata lain…, karena ini merupakan awal dari sebuah mimpi buruk.

~to be continued~

Ehem! Ini Chapter 7 !  
>Bagaimana? Bagaimana? HunHan NC Looohhh meski gak eksplisit,Ini malam pertama HunHan wkwkwkkwkwk Luhan dah gak polos lagi wkwkwk #Pletak<p>

Balasan review :  
>Luwinaa : Hanna bukan madam btw Wkwkkwk Iyah gak ada org ketiga ini az udah angst serem ap ge nambahin org ketiga -a Gomawoo dah review...<p>

Guest : HunHan jadian gak yah? Hanna juga bingung yg jelas mereka saling mencintai dan OhSe memiliki Luhaen seutuh'ny eeeaaa Gomawoo dah review...

ChagiLu : Hanna berterima kasih Chagi dah review di Chap 5 dan 6 kkk Iyah akhir'ny mereka bersatu dan bukan hanya cium Luhaen dah gak virgin lagi eeaaa Gomawoo dah review...

Sfa30 : eoh? Qm lupa pernah baca ff ini? Itu mereka Nc kgak? #nunjukkeatas Gomawoo dah review...

Guest2 : Luhan polos tak tertahan kan kk mungkin gegara gak ad tv(?)  
>Gomawoo dah review...<p>

Egatoti : Iyah Chanbaek pacaran.. Mereka bhkan sering lakuin kayak'ny tuh badan Baek bnyak kissmark'ny kkkk Gomawoo dah review...

Widiyasari : Hanna tersanjung atas review qm saey, gak usah seformal itu, cukup panggil Hanna,dek,ato saey biar lebih akrab nee.. :)  
>Dan Hanna seneng qm bisa ngambil suatu hal positife di ff ini dan mengerti penyampaian cerita ini..<br>Gomawoo dah reviewww...

KikyKikuk : Iyalah cerita'ny bagus bukan bikinan Hanna.. Kkk Hanna cman remake sedikit hanya 15% nya saja...  
>Gomawoo dah review...<p>

Ada yang ketinggalan bisa PM Hanna...

BIG THANKS :  
>rikha-chan | NoonaLu | MinGyuTae00 | ruixi1 | ruriminhaha | sukhyu | sehunhan | chie-atsuko | psw7 | mr albino | appell-ijho | younlaycious88 | ramyoon | HunOhBoo | Uchiharuno Rozu | kiutemy | HUNsayHAN | luhannieka | luwinaa | Guest | ChagiLu | Sfa30 | Guest2 | egatoti | Widiyasari | kikyKikuk | princess-hangul | Oh SeRa Land | arvita-kim |<p>

Ada yang gak ke sebut, Hanna minta maaf atas kekurangan Hanna yg masih kurang ngerti ma FFN. Dan Hanna sangat berterima kasih kalian mau meninggalkan jejak. Review,Follow dan Favorite maaf jika Hanna gak tau siapa az yg fav ato foll FF ini...

GOMAWOOOO...  
>SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER...<p>

REVIEW? 


	8. Chapter 8

SILENCE -8-

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Sebelumnya hanna berterima kasih sama madam Red a.k.a Reddo Pisang Stroberi yang udah ngasih izin buat ngeremake ulang kemaren plus dah ngasih hanna semangat buat nulis aaaa madam I Love U FULL! ㈵6

Happy Readinnnggg...

.

.

.

.

.

:::...HUNHAN...:::

~HunHan~

POV Sehun

~ Tolong, katakan pada ku mengapa kau diam?

Apakah tidak bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini?

Ini hanya menghilang dan muncul kembali?

Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah berbagi

Karena Luka mu, luka ku

Sakit mu, sakit ku… ~

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Ku buka perlahan mata ku, terbangun dari tidur ku. Dan ku lihat Luhan yang sedang duduk masih di tempat tidur telanjang sedang melamun memandang keluar jendela. Salah satu kebiasaannya yang paling mengkhawatirkan ku, karena dia selalu melamun atau bengong secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkannya saat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku ingin tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin bertanya.

Aku mendekatinya, mengecup luka di pundaknya. Membuatnya terkesiap. Dia menoleh pada ku tersenyum. Aku meraih tangannya mencium punggung tangannya. Lalu aku memeluk pinggangnya menyandarkan dagu ku di pundaknya, ikut memandang ke arah jendela, dimana langit pagi terlihat begitu cerah di luar sana.

"Apakah ada yang menarik di luar sana?"Tanya ku. Karena dia terus terdiam memandang ke arah jendela. Tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ternyata tidak cukup hanya sekedar bahwa aku tidak peduli akan luka-luka itu, bahwa aku mencintainya dan tidak jijik pada tubuhnya. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku sembuhkan. Aku tidak tahu masa lalunya. Aku tidak tahu darimana luka-luka itu datang. Aku pikir semuanya akan selesai begitu saja. aku bisa memulai semuanya dari awal untuk hidup bersamanya. Yah, bagi ku urusan ku memang telah selesai tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Semudah itukah dia melupakan masa lalunya? Ketika luka-luka itu masih terus melekat di tubuhnya dan setiap goresan lukanya menceritakan sebuah kisah yang menyakitkan padanya.

Dia tidak pernah sedikit pun mengungkit - ungkit masa lalunya pada ku. Dia memang selalu tersenyum bahkan untuk ukuran orang yang bisu dia terbilang cerewet tapi dia hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaanya, apakah dia sedang senang, sedih, atau sekedar mengatakan "Aku mencintai mu " Atau "Aku membutuhkan mu". Aku tahu dia mencintai ku tapi aku hanya mendengarnya dari Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah mendengar darinya langsung. Dia selalu terlihat bahagia di depan ku tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanya ketika aku sedang tidak berada disampingnya.

:::::...HUNHAN...:::::

~ Aku tidak yakin apa yang aku rasakan ketika berada di sekitar mu

Penyebab kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran mu

Aku ingin tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin bertanya

Ini seperti…,

Aku sedang berjalan di atas pecahan kaca

katakan kau mencintai ku Atau katakan kau membutuhkan aku

Jangan biarkan kesunyian

Yang bicara

Katakan saja kau ingin aku Atau kau tidak menginginkan ku

Jangan biarkan kesunyian

Yang bicara

Keheningan ini…, Perlahan membunuh ku~

:::::...HUNHAN...:::::

Aku pun beranjak berdiri, turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut?" tanya ku padanya. dia pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbaring di sofa kelelahan sehabis pulang dari kantor. Ku lihat Luhan masuk dan di susul oleh Chuncu dan satu kucing lagi. Luhan berlari ke arah ku dengan wajah senang karena aku pulang. Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh ku. Aku mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Kucing darimana lagi itu?" Tanya ku. Ketika aku melihat Chuncu dan kucing itu sibuk bermain-main dengan tangan Luhan yang menjuntai kelantai. Kemudian dia beranjak duduk di atas ku sambil menggendong kucing itu dan menaruhnya di atas perut ku.

…'Tadi Chuncu menemukannya di kebun belakang saat sedang bermain dengan ku, dia terlihat kelaparan jadi aku mengambilnya, untuk memberinya makan, bahkan aku juga memandikannya, oh iya namanya Red'… Katanya menjelaskan panjang lebar lalu mengangkat salah satu kaki kucing yang bernama Red itu untuk melambai-lambaikannya pada ku.

"Red?" Tanya ku heran " kenapa kau memberinya nama Red?"

…'Entahlah, aku hanya mengambil nama yang muncul di kepala ku begitu saja'… Katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan merengut bingung.

"Ada-ada saja" Lalu aku menyingkirkan kucing itu dengan lembut dari perut ku dan menaruhnya di lantai. Kemudian menarik lengan Luhan dengan lembut agar mendekat dan meraih tengkuknya kemudian menciumnya.

Aku menukar posisi ku dan membaringkan Luhan di sofa sambil terus menciumnya. Ku selipkan salah satu tangan ku ke dalam celananya. Membuatnya mencengkram lengan baju ku dengan keras. Aku memandanginya wajahnya yang memerah, saat itu juga dia menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Tapi aku menariknya.

"Jangan menutupi wajah mu, aku ingin melihat wajah mu" Ucap ku lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap bibirnya. Dan ku lihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Tapi dia tidak menutupi wajahnya. dan kemudian dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan diiringi desahan dan rintihan ketika aku semakin cepat mengelus miliknya dan memainkan jari-jari ku di area yang akan aku singgahi.

Dia meraih pundak ku, menatap ku memohon dan aku mengerti arti dari ekspresi wajahnya itu. dan aku pun mencium keningnya. Kemudian aku membuka celananya hingga terlepas dan kemudian membuka celana ku. Dan aku pun mulai memasuki milik ku perlahan ke dalam tubuhnya. Dapat ku rasakan tubuh Luhan yang mengejang tapi kemudian rileks kembali setelah milik ku masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuhnya.

Dan berikutnya gerakan-gerakan liar tubuh ku yang terus menerjangnya. Membuatnya mendesah dan merintih tidak karuan. Aku terus menciumnya meredam suaranya dengan mulut ku. Memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah ku di dalam mulutnya.

"Luhan, aku datang" Bisik ku menatapnya, dia pun mengangguk. Dan merangkul leher ku dengan erat. beberapa detik kemudian tubuh kami mengejang dan aku pun menjerit tertahan. aku terjatuh lemas dan membaringkan kepala ku didadanya. Kami terdiam dan hanya terdengar suara napas kami yang tersengal-sengal kelelahan.

Ku rasakan Luhan yang mengelus-elus kepala ku lembut. Dan membuat ku akhirnya tertidur. Dalam pelukannya.

:::::...:::::Pov Luhan:::::...:::::

Ku lihat sebuah sosok tubuh kecil bersimbah darah karena luka di tubuhnya, meringkuk tak berdaya di sudut ruangan. Dan aku memandang ngeri dan berlari ke seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan tubuh yang malang itu yang hendak akan memukulnya dengan tali ikat pinggangnya.

"Hentikan!" Teriak ku ketika ujung besi itu menyentuh kasar tubuh malang itu.

"Aku mohon, hentikan, hentikaaann…" Lalu ku lihat sosok tubuh malang itu bangkit, menatap ku merentangkan tangannya pada ku, wajah dan tangannya yang bersimbah darah itu berusaha meraih dan memohon pada ku.

"Tolong aku"

Aku pun jatuh terduduk menekap wajah ku tidak tahan melihat wajah itu, wajah yang aku kenal. Wajah ku. Lalu aku pun menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhaann"

"Luhaann"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil ku, menyadarkan ku dari bayangan mengerikan yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba di kepala ku.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun" Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala ku. Aku hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang aku lihat tadi.

~ Ingin aku membuat luka lain dalam hati ku yang sakit

Kenyataan ini selalu terikat di hadapan mata ku masih menghantui ku

Aku lupa sekarang

Suara ku entah bagaimana telah pudar~

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Aku menganggukan kepala ku.

"Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku pulang agak malam dan juga harus pergi meninggalkan mu beberapa hari karena harus ke beberapa kota dan luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala ku …'Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga Chuncu, Red dan semua yang ada di rumah ini selalu menjaga dan menemani ku, jadi Sehun tidak perlu khawatir'…

Sehun menatap ku merasa bersalah dan tidak enak pada ku karena sering meninggalkan ku di rumah. Wajahnya terlihat lelah karena baru pulang bekerja.

…'Kau sudah makan?'… Tanya ku. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dia terus menatap ku sambil terus mengusap-ngusap wajah ku.

…'Kenapa? nanti kau sakit'…

"Aku tidak lapar, dan saat ini aku hanya ingin melihat mu"

Ku rasakan wajah ku panas dan jantung ku yang berdebar karena malu. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan lengannya yang mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh ku. Lalu membaringkan tubuh ku perlahan di atas tempat tidur. Dan Sehun mulai mencium bibir ku.

Menit-menit berikutnya langit-langit kamar seperti bergoyang, dan dapat ku rasakan kulit hangat tubuhnya yang menyentuh kulit tubuh ku. Saling bergesekan. Seperti yang Baekhyun katakan, awalnya memang menyakitkan tapi setelahnya rasanya luar biasa dan aku pun mulai terbiasa dan menyukainya. Saat dirinya di dalam tubuh ku aku merasa melayang, aku menikmatinya, menikmati wangi tubuhnya, sentuhannya.

"Luhan" Panggilnya, berbisik di telinga ku. Kemudian ku rasakan lidah dan bibirnya menyentuh telinga ku, leher ku, pipi ku hingga mata kami pun bertemu, aku menyentuh bibirnya, lalu ku angkat kepala ku untuk mencium bibirnya itu.

Dalam hati ku, aku terus menyebut namanya.

Aku memejamkan mata ku. menggigit bibir ku berusaha untuk tenang karena tubuh ku yang mengejang dan ku rasakan rasa hangat memenuhi area dalam tubuh ku dan terdengar suara Sehun yang lega karena telah melepaskan sesuatu dalam dirinya ke dalam tubuh ku.

"Luhan, kau adalah milik ku, jangan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh mu seperti aku menyentuh mu, mengerti" Ucapnya lembut. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan jangan pernah membiarkan siapa pun melukai mu lagi, tapi tenang saja, karena aku akan selalu menjaga mu, tidak akan aku biarkan siapa pun menyakiti mu"

Yah. Aku percaya pada mu Sehun. Aku percaya kau akan menjaga dan melindungi ku. Aku pasti baik-baik saja selama berada di sisi mu. Ucap ku dalam hati.

"Besok aku libur, Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya.

…'Kebun binatang'…

"Hei, kita sudah pergi kesana 15 kali, apa kau tidak bosan"

…'Aku tidak akan pernah bosan, aku suka melihat binatang, mereka lucu-lucu'….

Sehun tampak berpikir keras, karena dia tidak begitu berminat untuk pergi ke kebun binatang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita wisata kuliner, kita kunjungi tempat-tempat makan yang enak, dan kau boleh makan apa saja yang kau mau sepuasnya, bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum riang, mengangguk senang …'Mau, aku mau Sehun, aku ingin makan yang enak-enak'… Kata ku sambil memasang tampang manja.

"Oke!" Dan Sehun pun mencium ku lalu pergi untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::...Pov Sehun...:::::

Tidak ada perasaan apa pun, sama seperti ketika pertama kali aku bertemu denganya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. dan hari ini pun tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikit pun. Di hari secerah ini dan melihat senyumnya yang membuat hati ku tenang ketika bersamanya. Akan terenggut dalam sekejap dan akan menjadi awal mimpi buruk ku. Lebih buruk dari rasa sakit ketika aku membenci keluarga ku. Lebih menyedihkan dari kehilangan kedua orang tua ku.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Ku lihat kedua pipinya yang membulat seperti bola tenis karena penuh oleh makanan. Dan terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya yang penuh dengan lahap.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Luhan" Sambil membersihkan remah-remah makanan di bibirnya dengan ibu jari ku. Sedangkan dia hanya nyengir pada ku.

"Makan es krimnya sambil jalan saja" Kata ku, setelah dia memakan habis semua makanan di meja dan siap-siap menyantap es krim yang baru saja datang untuk jadi hidangan penutup.

Selama di perjalanan dia sibuk kesana kemari melihat makan-makanan yang terpajang di gambar atau di stand makanan.

Karena sibuk memakan eskrimnya tanpa sadar dia menabrak orang dan membuat eskrimnya mengenai wajahnya dan terjatuh.

"Hei, kalau jalan liat-liat!" Teriak orang yang ditabraknya. Aku menatap garang orang itu, membuat orang itu lari ketakutan. Memangnya wajah ku semenakutkan itukah? Tanya ku heran dengan reaksi ketakutan yang menurut ku terlalu berlebihan ketika mereka melihat ku.

Luhan memandang ku hampir menangis karena es krimnya jatuh dan wajahnya penuh dengan es krim. Wajahnya yang seperti itu membuat ku ingin tertawa karena terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tanpa peduli pandangan orang di sekitar ku yang memang saat itu begitu ramai karena ini hari minggu, aku pun menjilati eskrim yang berada di wajah Luhan dan rusa mungil itu diam tegang tidak bergeming, setelah pipi dan hidungnya bersih aku menjilati es krim yang berada di bibirnya dan kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan lidah ku. Dan kami pun berciuman.

Sebuah getaran dalam saku celana ku memecahkan suasana dan seperti menegur ku untuk berhenti karena entah berapa lama kami berciuman, dan saat itu orang-orang memandang kami dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yah, mungkin bila yang berciuman pria dan wanita mungkin biasa tapi ini pria dan pria dan ini Korea, orang tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku mengangkat panggilan di ponsel ku. Dan itu dari Hanna sekretaris ku.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar" Kata ku pada Luhan. Dan langsung pergi sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan dan mencari tempat di sudut toko-toko untuk menerima telepon. Sekilas aku masih sempat melihat Luhan yang tidak jauh dari hadapan ku. Dia sedang asyik memilih beberapa permen di gerobak stand yang khusus menjual berbagai macam permen di pinggir jalan. Aku membalikan tubuh ku dan sibuk berbincang dengan Hanna.

Aku pun menutup panggilan dari sekretaris ku. Dan aku mencari sosok Luhan, Tetapi.. dia tidak berada di stand gerobak permen, lalu aku mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari keberadaannya yang mungkin sedang asyik memilih makanan-makanan di stand-stand yang berada di pinggir jalan itu.

Saat aku tidak menemukan sosoknya, perasaan ku tidak enak, saat itu juga aku tersadar, aku kehilangan dirinya.

Aku tidak marah pada Tuhan, bila dia menghancurkan hidup ku, menyakiti ku sedemikian rupa. Tapi aku marah dan tidak dapat memaafkannya karena orang yang paling aku cintai, orang yang seharusnya tidak layak mendapatkan penderitaan seperti itu. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus dia? Apa salahnya? Dia terlalu baik, dia terlalu polos dan dia pantas bahagia. Dan aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kesal akan ketidak berdayaan ku dan ketidak tahuan ku saat Kau akan mengambil kebahagiaannya, bahkan aku tidak peduli bila kebahagian ku di ambil, tapi jangan kebahagiaanya.

Ini terlalu kejam, terlalu kejam baginya, bahkan bagi ku.

:::::...Pov Luhan...:::::

Aku melihat punggung Sehun yang sedang sibuk menerima telepon, dan aku berlari ke arahnya, mendekatinya. Tanpa sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan membuat ku terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Saat itu juga, tubuh ku mengejang, urat-urat wajah ku menarik wajah ku hingga menyebabkan rasa linu yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak berani mendongak, aku hanya terdiam. Ketakutan. Karena aku mengenal suara itu.

"Hei!" Orang itu menarik pundak ku. Hingga wajah ku otomatis menghadap ke arahnya. Dan sama seperti ku, orang itu terkejut melihat ku.

"Luhan?" Serunya kaget. Dan kemudian seringai yang mengerikan muncul dari wajahnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu, aku terus mencari mu, dan aku sangat merindukan mu"

Saat orang itu menyeret ku, menarik ku dengan kasar, aku memandang tak berdaya ke arah Sehun, aku terus memanggilnya dalam hati ku, memohon agar dia melihat ku. Menolong ku.

Tolong aku Sehun. Jangan biarkan dia membawa ku. Aku takut.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Sejak paman ku membawa ku kerumahnya. Seperti yang ku takutkan, dia mulai memukuli ku seperti dulu. Sebelum dia di penjara. Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi ketika dia hampir membunuh ku saat itu. penyebab aku kehilangan suara ku.

Bukankah seharusnya dia di penjara?. Kenapa sekarang dia ada di hadapan ku. Muncul kembali di hadapan ku, memberi ku kembali luka dan sakit yang pernah dia berikan dulu ketika aku sudah mulai melupakannya, ketika luka-luka ini mulai sembuh.

Ku rasakan rasa sakit luar biasa pada tubuh ku ketika sebuah rotan kayu panjang menyentuh dan menyayat kulit ku dengan kasar. Aku hanya terbaring meringkuk di lantai, berusaha melindungi kepala ku dengan kedua lengan ku.

"Luhan, sudah lama kita tidak bermain, aku benar-benar merindukan mu, keponakan ku tersayang" Dia menendang perut ku dengan keras. Membuat ku terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulut ku.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam? Ah, aku lupa " Dia menjambak rambut ku dengan kasar, membuat kepala ku berdenyut sakit karena kulit kepala ku tertarik ke belakang. "Aku lupa, saat itu aku tidak sengaja memukul leher mu dengan tongkat baseball dan sejak itu kau jadi tidak bisa bicara lagikan? Kau sekarat saat itu, dan gara-gara kau aku jadi masuk penjara"

"Hei, Xi Lu Hong.. keluar kau!" Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan dan ketukan pintu yang kasar terdengar di luar. Saat itu, aku pikir aku selamat.

"Sial, orang itu kenapa datang di saat seperti ini" Kata paman ku panik. Dia membanting kepala ku kelantai seperti boneka saja.

Lalu terdengar suara bantingan keras karena pintu di buka paksa, ku lihat samar-samar dengan mata ku yang basah karena air mata dan darah. Seseorang pria bertubuh besar dan berwajah lebih menyeramkan bahkan sangat mengerikan dari paman ku karena wajah dan tubuhnya penuh dengan gambar-gambar warna-warni yang aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ah, Tuan Seunghyun, selamat datang" Dan sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajah paman ku.

"Bayar utang mu"

"Ah, maafkan saya tuan, tolong berbelas kasihlah pada saya yang malang ini, saya benar-benar sedang tidak punya uang hari ini"

" Sudah 6 bulan lamanya aku bersabar menunggu bahkan mencari mu yang selalu kabur dari ku, kau bilang aku belum berbelas kasih pada mu!" Orang itu menghajar paman ku lagi. Membuat paman ku bergeliat liar di lantai menahan sakit.

"Maaf, bukan itu maksud saya, saya.."

"Siapa itu?" Tiba-tiba tanya orang itu ketika dia tidak sengaja menemukan sosok ku di sudut ruangan sedang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Ah dia keponakan ku"

Dia mendekati ku, dan menyentuh wajah ku dengan kasar.

"Manis" Saat dia mengatakan kata-kata itu, buluk kuduk ku meremang, dan aku begitu ketakutan. Padahal saat Sehun mengatakan kata-kata itu terasa begitu indah tapi kenapa ketika orang ini mengatakannya begitu menakutkan?.

"Dia itu laki-laki tuan Seunghyun" Seru paman ku.

"Lalu kenapa?"Tanyanya tenang, sambil terus menatap ku dengan tatapan yang membuat tubuh ku lemas saking ketakutan.

"Bagaimana, kalau ku anggap utang mu lunas, asal kau mau memberikan keponakan mu ini pada ku"

"Benarkah? Utang ku lunas" Terlihat wajah paman ku yang senang dan lega. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

Hari itu adalah awal dari hari-hari ku yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan berikutnya. Paman ku menjual ku pada orang yang bahkan bagi ku dia lebih kejam dari paman ku. Saat orang itu menarik ku dengan paksa keluar dari rumah paman ku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menatap memohon pada paman ku, bahwa aku lebih baik di siksa seumur hidup olehnya daripada harus pergi bersama orang yang tidak aku kenal ini. Perasaan ku sangat tidak enak. Tapi paman ku hanya menyeringai pada ku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada ku.

Tuhan.., apa salah ku? Hingga aku harus mengalami semua ini, padahal aku tidak pernah meminta apapun, tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi kenapa Kau terus menyiksa ku seperti ini. Bahkan ini terlalu menyedihkan. Karena ada seseorang yang aku cintai. Dan aku sudah berjanji, tapi aku akan mengkhianatinya tanpa aku inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku rasakan tamparan bertubi-tubi di wajah ku. Sayatan demi sayatan terlukis di tubuh ku yang memang sudah rusak ini, tapi semua itu tidak menggoyahkan ku. Aku hanya diam menatap hampa bulan yang terlihat bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela kamar itu.

~ Iblis datang dengan cara ini

Setiap hari, setiap malam dengan sebuah lagu ninabobo

Bergoyang dengan latar bulan yang terlihat di belakang tirai jendela ~

"Kau benar-benar mulai membosankan" Teriaknya tersengal -sengal. Sambil terus menerobos tubuh ku tanpa henti. Tanpa belas kasih.

"Padahal, awalnya kau cukup menyenangkan, dapat melihat wajah tersiksa dan suara-suara rintihan kesakitan mu yang terdengar begitu menggairahkan ku"

Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengar orang itu bicara, hatinya, matanya, telinganya bahkan mulutnya terkunci rapat dan kunci itu jatuh kembali kedalam kegelapan yang pernah dia singgahi dulu bahkan lebih dalam yang bahkan sepertinya tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat membukanya kembali.

Tatapan matanya kosong menatap entah apa, baginya baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan pukulan demi pukulan pamannya tidak seberapa baginya. Sedangkan orang ini, melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Tapi rasanya berbeda, rasanya tidak menyenangkan, tidak berdebar-debar, tidak bergairah, yang ada hanya rasa sakit tapi bukan sakit fisik, tapi sakit di hatinya, jiwanya. Dia merasa mengkhianati Sehun, padahal dia sudah berjanji bahwa dia hanyalah milik Sehun, hanya Sehun lah yang boleh menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit

Sakit, karena tanpa cinta

.

.

Saat pertama kali orang itu melakukannya pada Luhan, Luhan berusaha keras melawan tapi orang itu terlalu besar dan kuat untuk dilawan oleh Luhan yang lemah dan bertubuh kecil. Tiga hari pertama hidup bersama orang itu adalah saat-saat paling menyiksa bagi Luhan. Karena dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan semenjijikan itu sebelumnya. Tapi perlahan beberapa hari kemudian Luhan mulai kelelahan,dan ia pun pasrah. Hanya saja rasa pasrah ini bersamaan dengan hancurnya hidupnya, hati dan jiwanya.

~ Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi malam ini

Tidak ada makna dalam hidup

(Tidak ada kata untuk berdoa, Air mata pun pergi. kering)

Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali

Sebuah anugerah atau kutukan

Setiap malam, kematian membuka mulut ku, lidah busuk datang untuk ku

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku, aku ingin mengakhiri ini

Mengakhiri hidup ku segera, dan menggantung tubuh menyedihkan ini.~

Dulu saat pamannya sering menyiksanya. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Dia pasrah karena dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia hanyalah anak-anak, bahkan bila ia ingin memberontak, memberontak demi apa?. Selama ini pamannya lah yang membesarkannya, memberi makan padanya. Dia merasa apa salahnya dia menjadi pelampiasan ketidak warasan pamannya, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena pamannya telah merawatnya selama ini.

Tapi saat ini, siapa orang ini? Dia siapa? Atas hak apa dia berbuat seperti ini padanya? Orang ini bukan pamannya yang telah membesarkannya. Dan orang ini bukan Sehun yang mencintainya dan di cintainya hingga dia harus bercinta dengannya.

~ Penyesalan mencair dengan campuran mendesah

Aku menelan ludah dan menangis di mimpi ku

Meleleh ke cairan putih

Yang tidak diinginkan ~

Luhan merentangkan tangannya dengan gemetaran karena tak bertenaga, berusaha meraih bulan yang samar terlihat di balik sela-sela tirai jendela kamar tersebut dengan pandangan kosong di matanya sambil memanggil nama seseorang di dalam hatinya.

~ Malam hari pada hari akhir sepanjang hari dan setiap hari

Aku menjerit bahkan dalam mimpi ku, aku ingin menjadi bahagia~

~Sehun~

Orang pertama dan terakhir yang memahami ku, akan terbakar ke dalam memori ku

.

.

.

.

~ Aku ingin jatuh tertidur dalam kelembutan bersalah dengan air mata

Aku membenci diri ku sendiri yang lemah ini

Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali

Fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintai mu lagi

Beratnya penyiksaan dan rasa sedih

Malam terasa panjang, aku sakit

Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu ~

:::::::::::::::::::HUNHAN::::::::::::::::::

Silence -9-

Dalam lebatnya hujan di sore hari yang mulai gelap, sebuah sosok seseorang yang telanjang bersimbah darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Dia berjalan di pinggir jalan, di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, semua orang memandang heran dan ketakutan, bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sedangkan di mata sosok itu, dia sedang berada dalam sebuah ruang gelap dan di ujung jauh di depan matanya, dia melihat seseorang.

"Sehun" Panggilnya parau. Dan sosok yang dilihatnya terus mejauhinya.

"Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku" Dia berusaha mengejarnya tapi sosok itu semakin menjauh darinya.

"Tolong aku…" Dia merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai sosok itu, namun sosok itu pun menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dia pun jatuh terduduk di jalanan. Dia menitikan air matanya dan terbaring lelah di jalan. Di bawah guyuran hujan. Matanya yang kosong masih terus berusaha mencari dan menangkap sosok yang hilang dalam kegelapan.

"Tolong aku…" Isaknya.

Aku takut

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

~ Aku jadi gila dengan kesedihan

Aku berdoa kepada terbenamnya matahari

Menangis dengan rasa sakit

Aku tidak akan mampu mencintai mu lagi

Tapi aku masih mencari mu

Itu adalah bukti dari kesedihan ~

~to be continued~

Balasan Review :  
>Bambi Mole : Ouhhh terima kasih dah jatuh cinta ma ni ff kkkk Nah soal siapa yg ngelakuin it ke Luhan dah terjawab pan di atas :( dan hanna pisahin hunhan dulu yaw... Jinjja hanna juga suka bgtu kkkk ah... semoga qm masih suka ma nie ff... kkk Gomawoo dah revieww...<p>

Bojone Luhan : Iyah Luhan bisu,ntar ad keajaiban Luhan bisa bicara tpi gak sekarang kkk Hahahahahaa padahal mau update cepet kemaren tapi gak jdi gegara bnyak kesibukan di rumah..  
>Semoga ini memuaskan! Kkk Gomawoo dah revieww..<p>

Guest : Luhan dan diperawanin Sehun #Gubrak Hahahahaa XD Iyah kan bagus menjalin silaturahmi(?) hahaa Gomawoo dah revieww..

Albino's Deer : Han ku? Hanna juga 'Han' btw wkwkkwk Iyah dah jdi milik Sehun seutuhnya eeeaaa Gomawoo dah revieww..

Widiyasari : Yah I'm Hanna kkkk Dari sini hanna bisa lihat qm antusias ma ff Madam red,Hanna seneng enelan! Kkk Hanna seumuran Sehun btw cman beda 2minggu ma Sehun wkwkkwk Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.. Gomawoo dah revieww...

Euneunji : Yupz! Gomawoo dah revieww..

KikyKikuk : Buahahahaa XD aduh gak jadi tegang nee, yg ini Hanna kasih NC yg sdikit lebih bnyak dari kmaren gimana? Wkwkkwk Chap ini kmaren malah lebih panjang dri chap2 sebelum'ny saey 5K kkk Gomawoo dah revieww..

Luwinaa : Iyah HunHan gak ad org ketigaaaa hemeh kkk Ntar Hanna sampein terima kasih mu ke madam red wkwkkwk Gomawoo dah revieww..

ChagiLu : Eeaaa Chagi mau beli yg kayak Luhan wkwkwk polos udah gak polos wkwkk jgan cinta mati,bisa gawat nanti.. #loh?  
>Gomawoo dah revieww..<p>

(Seperti biasa yg pke akun Hanna balas di PM)

BIG THANKS :  
>ruixi1 | sehunhan |sukhyu | tchandra07 tc | ramyoon | SFA30 | Bambi Mole | Novey | rikha-chan | hunrinlu | chie atsuko |arvita kim | Nurfadillah | Aisyahoran04(Deerhunnie99) | egatoti | luhannieka | kiutemy | RilakkumaDobi | princess hangul | younlaycious88 | Luhan Oh | HUNsayHAN | xunluna16 | Bojone Luhan | Uchiharuno Rozu | Guest | Albino's Deer | Widiyasari | Euneunji | KikyKikuk | luwinaa | ChagiLu | appell ijho | tetsuya kurosaki |<p>

Oke ap ad yg gak kesebut ato ad yg ketinggalan? Bisa PM Hanna.. Kkk Di chap ini Hanna gak bnyak ngerubah malah Hanna hanya ngerubah nama cast'ny az kkk Gomawoo untuk semuaaaaanyaaa... #HUGsatu2 Kaliaaannn DDAEBAKK! :* :*

See you next Chapter...  
>REVIEW? <p>


	9. Chapter 9

SILENCE -9-

Tittle : SILENCE

Author : Madam Reddo

Remake (hunhan ver)

Genre : Drama,Angst,Romance,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Others

Main Pair : HunHan

Rated : M

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

A/N : Hai Hai Hai... Hanna bawa ff punya author yg ampe sekarang bener2 memberi kesan dalam dan karena ff inilah Hanna terjun pada yg Yaoi kkk Hanna pernah nge remake ini menjadi HunHong di facebook tentu dengan idzin madam sendiri,dan kali ini mau bkin versi HunHan di ffn kkk Ini bukan milik hanna oke! Ini punya madam dan ff ini aslinya 2Min,dah udah pernah di post di page mereka kkk

Sebelumnya hanna berterima kasih sama madam Red a.k.a Reddo Pisang Stroberi yang udah ngasih izin buat ngeremake ulang kemaren plus dah ngasih hanna semangat buat nulis aaaa madam I Love U FULL! ㈵6

Happy Readinnnggg...

.

.

.

.

.

:::...HUNHAN...:::

~HunHan~

Pov Sehun

~ Bukankah sudah ku katakan saat itu pada Mu Tuhan,

Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh membenci Mu

Tapi, kalau Kau mengambilnya dari ku, aku tidak peduli bila neraka menanti ku

Aku akan menjadi manusia yang bahkan setan takut pada ku

Bila itu terjadi, Tuhan.. Kau jangan marah pada ku~

. . . . . .

Aku melempar handphone ku saat aku menerima kabar dari pihak kepolisian yang mengecewakan ku. Aku terlalu frustasi dan yang membuat ku tidak tenang adalah, aku tidak bisa menghubungi handphonenya. Dan sudah hampir satu minggu Luhan menghilang. Padahal sudah segala upaya yang ku lakukan untuk mencarinya.

Bahkan aku membuat siaran khusus di salah satu stasiun berita untuk membahas kehilangan Luhan. Dari memperlihatkan fotonya. Menjelaskan kekurangannya. Pakaian apa yang dikenakannya saat terakhir kali aku bersamanya dan sebagainya. Dan berharap semua yang menonton acara berita itu bisa ikut membantu ku mencarinya. Bahkan menawarkan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar bagi siapa saja yang menemukannya.

"Sebenarnya kau dimana Luhan?" Tanya ku parau pada dirinya yang entah berada dimana.

~ Aku merasa dingin

Aku berada dalam kegelapan

Ketika jiwa kita telah terpisah~

Aku segera mengambil jas ku dan hendak pergi mencarinya lagi. Dan ku lihat Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerja ku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tentu saja mencarinya"

"Sehun, aku tahu kau khawatir, bahkan aku pun khawatir, tapi selama seminggu kau tidak makan, tidak tidur dengan cukup, kau terus mencarinya bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah sama sekali, kau bisa sakit"  
>Baekhyun menatap ku dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran.<p>

"Aku baik-baik saja, minggirlah" perintah ku dingin.

"Aku tidak akan minggir, kau harus istirahat"

"Bagaimana bisa aku istirahat ketika dia entah dimana mungkin sedang terluka, sedang membutuhkan pertolongan ku"

"Kenapa kamu selalu membicarakan hal seperti itu, kita memang tidak tahu dia dimana, tapi mungkin saja dia baik-baik saja di luar sana tapi dia tidak tahu cara mengabari kita, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi janganlah kau acuh pada dirimu sendiri dan tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kau tahu… Aku tersiksa melihat mu seperti ini" Teriak Baekhyun pada ku.

Aku pun tanpa sadar mencengkram leher Baekhyun, mendorongnya hingga dirinya terjatuh duduk di sofa.

"Se..Se..hun.. " Ronta Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman ku dilehernya.

"Kau tidak tahu, aku pun merasa tersiksa" Aku melonggarkan cengkraman ku dan menangis.

"Sehun" Bisik Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap air mata di pipi ku.

"Setiap aku tertidur, aku terus melihatnya yang sedang terluka, memanggil ku, meminta tolong pada ku didalam mimpi ku! Kau tidak tahu, betapa aku takut, aku takut memejamkan mata ku, aku takut bila aku tidak mencari dan segera menemukannya, mungkin aku akan kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya." Isak ku.

"Kau tidak tahu aku pun tersiksa karena Luhan tak berada di samping ku!" Teriak ku.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya, melindunginya, tapi apa yang sekarang terjadi? Dia hilang di depan mata ku sendiri"

~ Berapa banyak air mata akan jatuh?

Sebelum kau kembali ke dalam pelukan ku

Yang hanya bisa aku katakan, aku sudah sekarat

Tanpa diri mu ...

Sekarang aku menangis

ketika aku berpikir tentang sentuhan mu

Dan setiap hal tentang mu~

"Sehun, itu bukan salah mu"

"Ini salah ku, aku terlalu percaya diri bahwa aku bisa melindunginya seorang diri, aku pergi tanpa perlindungan para bodyguard yang selama ini selalu menjaga ku, kenapa aku begitu tolol hanya pergi berdua dengannya, kenapa? kenapa?" Yah, aku terlalu tolol, aku ini adalah orang terkaya di korea, musuh ku sangat banyak. Bahkan mungkin begitu banyak orang jahat diluar sana yang menginginkan uang dari ku. Dan mungkin mereka telah menyelidiki tentang keberadaan Luhan dan mereka menculiknya demi mendapat uang tembusan.

"Sehun, aku tidak pernah berpikir ini adalah penculikan seperti yang kau pikirkan, karena selama seminggu ini kita tidak mendapat telepon dari pihak penculik yang menginginkan uang tembusan"

Aku mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Aku ingin mencarinya.

"Sehun, aku mohon jangan seperti ini" Baekhyun memohon pada ku sambil merengkuh tangan ku, mencegah ku pergi.

"Lepaskan aku" Sambil melepaskan diri dari tangannya. Dan pergi.

. . . . . . . . . .

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku terus menyusuri tiap sudut kota, berjalan membawa fotonya, menanyakan pada semua orang, apakah mereka melihat wajah yang ada di foto itu. Lalu aku pun merasa lelah dan duduk di sudut bangunan di pinggir kota.

"Sehun"

Aku membuka mata ku. Dan lagi-lagi, aku melihatnya.

"Sehun, tolong aku" Dia berada jauh dihadapan ku, berusaha mendekati ku sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

"Tolong aku" Isaknya. Aku melihat air matanya yang berwarna merah seperti darah mengalir menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap wajah yang berlumuran darah itu sudah berada di depan wajah ku,menatap ku kecewa dan marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaga ku? kau sudah berjanji, Oh Sehun!" Jeritnya serak, terdengar begitu mengerikan dan memekakan telinga ku.

Aku pun membuka mata ku sekali lagi. Terbelalak, terbangun dari tidur ku. Ku tatap jalanan dan hujan yang mengguyur deras di depan ku.

"Maafkan aku" Aku menunduk, menekap wajah ku. "Maafkan aku, Luhan" Isak ku.

Sejak kehilangan Luhan, aku marah pada diri sendiri. Aku kesal karena kelalaian ku, membiarkannya jauh dari ku walau saat itu ku pikir hanya sebentar. Aku terus mengutuk diri sendiri, dan berharap kejadian saat itu terulang kembali, dimana saat itu, bila aku diberi kesempatan, aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya, tidak akan membiarkannya jauh dari ku sendirian.

Ku rasakan handphone ku bergetar dan aku mengangkatnya. Ku rasakan jantung ku berdebar keras, wajah ku tegang dan kaku sesaat. Kemudian ku tutup handphone ku dan segera berlari.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Aku menatap seseorang pria paruh baya, dengan wajah berantakan duduk di depan ku dan tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia melihat orang yang bernama Xi Luhan, yang sedang heboh di beritakan kehilangannya di media tv dan media cetak. Dia akan mengatakan tempat di mana orang yang dia lihat membawa Luhan itu asal aku mau menyerahkan terlebih dahulu uang yang aku tawarkan bagi siapa saja yang menemukannya.

"Apa kau sedang bermain-main dengan ku, brengsek!" Bentak ku geram sambil menarik kerah bajunya.

"Katakan dimana Luhan sekarang!" Orang-orang di sekitar ku berusaha menenangkan ku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkan uangnya dulu aku tidak akan mengatakannya" Seru pria itu lancanng. Aku sangat ingin menghajar pria kurang ajar ini tapi Baekhyun segera mencegah ku.

"Sehun, berikan saja, kau sudah janjikan, kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu dengan berkelahi" Teriaknya jengah.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan uangnya tapi tidak akan menyerahkannya sampai kau mengantar ku dimana Luhan berada"

"Aku akan catat saja alamatnya, tapi aku tidak akan mengantar mu kesana, mereka itu mafia dan mereka mengenal ku, aku tidak mau nyawa ku melayang, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada ku bahwa aku mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya, sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi aku tidak tega dengan orang yang bernama Luhan itu" Kata pria paruh baya itu. Dan entah kenapa, aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

"Kau antar aku, dan diam saja di mobil tidak perlu keluar,kan?" Kata ku kesal.

"Tapi.."

"Uangnya" Teriak ku pada kepala pelayan Jung. Dan kepala pelayan Jung pun segera membawa koper dan membuka koper tersebut dan memperlihatkan tumpukan uang yang banyak di dalamnya.

"Kau mau uang ini atau tidak?" Ucap ku dingin dan menatapnya tajam.

Ku lihat dia ragu tapi dia begitu tergiur dengan tumpukan uang di depan matanya. Ciri-ciri orang yang akan melakukan segala hal demi uang. Aku sangat benci orang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya di dalam mobil, aku mohon jangan sampai mereka melihat ku dan tahu aku yang mengatakannya pada anda, aku mohon, anda harus melindungi ku"

Setelah itu, kami pun sepakat dan pergi ke tempat dimana pria paruh baya itu mengatakan saat dia hendak ada urusan di rumah mafia itu, dia melihat sosok yang mirip Luhan yang sering di publikasikan di tv dan Koran berada disana.

Rumah mafia? Saat mendengarnya bulu kuduk ku merinding, kaki ku begitu lemas, bagaimana Luhan bisa berada di sana? Bagaimana nasibnya? Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup. Aku begitu ketakutan. Takut mereka menyakitinya bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Karena mereka mafia. Mereka kejam dan bisa menyakiti dan membunuh siapa saja seolah-olah mereka hanya seekor lalat.

. . . . . . . .

Akhirnya kami tiba di tempat tujuan, sebuah bangunan besar tapi tidak megah seperti rumah mafia-mafia yang aku bayangkan, sepertinya ini hanya sekelompok mafia kecil. Sejumlah Pasukan kepolisian dalam jumlah besar berkumpul membawa perlengkapan senjata dan rompi anti peluru di tubuh mereka. Karena ini berurusan dengan mafia, jadi tidak bisa di anggap enteng.

Saat kami hendak akan menerobos untuk menggeledah tempat itu. Aku melihat tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan darah dengan lubang di tubuh mereka karena tertembus peluru di halaman rumah. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah itu mengangkat tangan dan tubuhnya pun berlumuran darah karena tertembak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Aku pun berlari ke arahnya.

"Dimana Luhan?" Teriak ku.

Dia menatap ku. Mencengkram lengan ku.

"Kau, Sehun kan?" Ucapnya parau kemudian dia pun bersandar di tubuh ku dan dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Bagaimana dia tahu nama ku?

Luhan!?.

Aku pun segera berlari kedalam, mencarinya. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihat tubuh-tubuh bersimbah darah bergelimpangan.

"Luhan!" Teriak ku "Luhan!"

Aku berlari dari lorong ke lorong, membuka setiap pintu ruangan yang terdapat dirumah itu.

Hingga aku pun masuk ke sebuah kamar dimana ruangan itu begitu sangat mengerikan, lebih mengerikan daripada pemandangan tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan yang aku lihat sedari tadi. Ruangan itu baunya sangat tidak mengenakan, membuat ku mual. Dan ku lihat tubuh pria besar dengan tattoo ditubuhnya bertelanjang bulat di atas tempat tidur dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan terlentang dengan sebagian organ tubuhnya yang hampir keluar. Dialah satu-satunya yang mati dengan cara bukan di tembak. Lalu aku melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, dan mata ku terbelalak saat melihat sebuah pakaian yang aku kenal, pakaian Luhan yang dia pakai saat dia terakhir menghilang dari hadapan ku tergantung di dinding.

"Luhan?" Kata ku sambil merengkuh dan menciumi baju itu dalam pelukan ku. Aku begitu merindukannya.

Dan aku pun mulai mencarinya lagi, menjelajahi ruang kamar itu.

Ku lihat di kamar itu penuh dengan alat-alat yang aneh dan mengerikan bergelimpangan di lantai, di meja dan tempat tidur. Kemudian aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. Dan saat aku mendekat. Itu adalah liontin perak miliknya. Kaki ku lemas rasanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana kau Luhan? Apa yang terjadi dengan mu selama kau tak berada di sisi ku?.

Hampir sejam lebih aku dan pihak kepolisian menggeledah rumah itu. tapi kami tidak menemukan Luhan. Hanya tubuh-tubuh yang tak bernyawa karena terkena tembakan saja yang kami temukan. Pihak kepolisian mengatakan bahwa sepertinya terjadi perebutan wilayah dan terjadi baku tembak antar kelompok mafia di sini. Dan yang mati di kamar, satu-satunya mayat yang mati bukan karena di tembak itu ternyata adalah bos mafia pemilik rumah ini yang bernama Seunghyun.

Ada kemungkinan Luhan melarikan diri ketika terjadi baku tembak di sini atau bisa juga dia di culik dan di bawa oleh pihak mafia lain yang datang menyerang.

"Cari, pokoknya cari dia, temukan dia sampai dapat bagaimana pun caranya!" Raung ku. Rasa takut dan marah tersirat dalam kata-kata ku.

. . . . . . . . .

Aku duduk di mobil ku. Dan ku buka tangan ku yang menggenggam liontin perak milik Luhan. Ku buka liontin yang berbentuk hati tersebut dan ku lihat wajah Luhan ketika masih bayi dan wajah kedua orang tua Luhan. Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Wajah ayah Luhan. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Aku terdiam sesaat. Lalu menoleh pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping ku. Pria paruh baya yang memberitahukan keberadaan Luhan pada ku. Dia sangat mirip dengan wajah yang ada di foto itu.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya ku tiba-tiba. Membuat orang itu terkesiap.

"Lao Guo" Serunya ragu-ragu, untuk menyebutkan nama sendiri dia berpikir terlalu lama. Dia berbohong. Pikir ku.

"Apa kau mengenal orang ini?" Sambil menunjukkan wajah di liontin tersebut. dan ku lihat wajahnya yang memucat dan ketakutan.

"Sa.. saya.. ti.. tidak kenal"

"Wajah mu sangat mirip" Aku memicingkan mata ku menatap curiga padanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau mirip, bukankah banyak orang yang wajahnya mirip walau mereka tidak ada hubungan darah" Lalu aku menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Teriaknya. Tapi aku mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan. Sebuah dompet.

"Ah, kembalikan, kenapa kau mengambilnya"

Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku membongkar dompetnya dan ku ambil kartu indentitasnya dan ku baca namanya "Xi Lu Hong" aku mengerenyitkan kening ku. Ku tatap orang itu sekali lagi.

"Luhan pernah mengatakan, bahwa dia memiliki seorang paman"

Dan wajah orang itu semakin ketakutan. Padahal aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Tapi orang ini merasa bahwa dia sudah tertangkap basah dan berpikir bahwa Luhan mungkin juga menyebut namanya. Dia berusaha kabur dengan membuka pintu mobil. Tapi pintu mobil tersebut terkunci otomatis.

Aku menarik lengannya "Percuma, kau tidak bisa kabur, bahkan kau tidak bisa berteriak, karena mobil ini kedap suara dan orang luar tidak bisa melihat ke dalam mobil ini karena menggunakan kaca khusus" Jelas ku dingin, ku rasakan desisan dan ancaman dari nada ku. Matanya melotot dan menatap ku ketakutan.

"Saya, saya, saya.., aaah maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak bermaksud menjualnya"

"MENJUALNYA?" Teriak ku. Mencengkram lehernya. Dia segera menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan bicara karena panik dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ada dalam pikiran anda, berani-beraninya datang di hadapan ku, berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, padahal anda mengenal dan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. apakah karena uang? APAKAH ANDA SUDAH GILA!" Raung ku geram.

Dan detik itu juga aku menghajarnya untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Supir ku dan bodyguard ku yang duduk di depan ku hanya terdiam. Membiarkan ku bertindak sendiri. Mereka tidak berani mengganggu ku bila aku sedang marah. Setelah aku menghajarnya habis-habisan, dia pun membuka mulutnya, menceritakan semuanya.

Aku bersandar lemah ke pinggiran pintu mobil ku. Dia menjualnya pada mafia hidung belang. Demi melunasi hutang-hutangnya. Kemudian aku teringat kembali akan kamar itu, kamar dimana pria telanjang yang aku temui dengan alat-alat mengerikan yang ku lihat di kamar itu.

Dan aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak melihat semua itu. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan muncul sekilas dalam pikiran ku.

Aku menjambak rambut ku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terlintas di kepala ku. Kemudian aku memandang kembali pria paruh baya yang ternyata paman Luhan itu.

"Ku bunuh kau"

***pov Luhan***

Lagi-lagi rasa mual datang melanda ku. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan susah payah dalam keadaan telanjang, ku rasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat aku menggerakan tubuh ku. Sepertinya tulang dan beberapa bagian tubuh ku ada yang patah dan rusak karena pukulan dan tendangan yang aku dapat setiap hari. Saat hendak berdiri, aku jatuh terjerembab karena tubuh ku yang sangat lemah tidak bertenaga. Aku pun merangkak dengan susah payah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut dan saat aku berada di kamar mandi aku langsung menuju toilet dan muntah di sana. Dan ku lihat darah segar bercampur isi perut ku keluar dari mulut ku.

"Ah, nak, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang pada ku. Lalu dia mengangkat ku, menggendong ku dan membaringkan ku ke tempat tidur.

"Anak yang malang" Seru orang itu lembut seraya mengelus-ngelus wajah ku. Dan seperti biasa orang ini yang aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Mulai mengobati luka-luka ku dan menyuapi ku makan. Setiap hari ketika iblis itu tidak sedang berada di rumah.

"Maafkan aku" Seru orang itu lagi, yang entah sudah berapa kali dia mengatakannya pada ku.

"Aku ingin menolong mu, tapi aku punya keluarga yang harus ku lindungi, kalau aku menolong mu, bos akan menghabisi ku dan keluarga ku"

Aku meraih tangannya dan menulis sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

"Oh Sehun?" Ucapnya saat membaca apa yang aku tuliskan di tangannya. Aku pun mengangguk lemah.

"Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu" Dia tampak sedang berpikir. Kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat tegang dan pucat lalu memandang ku.

"Tidak mungkin" Serunya menatap ku ngeri dan ketakutan.

"Kau tidak mungkin, apakah nama mu Xi Luhan?" Tanyanya tersendat. Aku mengangguk. Dia menelan ludah menatap ku resah.

Dia beranjak berdiri. Wajahnya semakin tegang. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Dan ku lihat iblis itu muncul di ambang pintu, menyeringai pada ku.

"Keluar kau" Perintahnya pada orang yang merawat ku itu.

"Apa kabar manis, kau tahu aku merindukan mu" Ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi ku.

"Bos, ada yang harus aku katakan pada mu, ini penting"

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk bicara, aku menyuruh mu keluar"

"Tapi bos" Kemudian iblis itu menghampiri orang yang merawat ku dan menghajarnya.

"Kau mau aku bunuh? Keluar" Bentaknya. Dan orang yang merawat ku itu pergi meninggalkan ku berdua bersama iblis tersebut. Dan aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Lihat aku membeli mainan baru, kau pasti suka"

~ Tuhan, tolong bersinar terang dan turun pada ku

Berilah aku nasib baik, jangan menjauhkan diri dari ku

Ambil semua ketidak bahagiaan ini dari ku

Katakanlah, apakah aku gila?

Tuhan, kenapa tidak Kau bunuh saja aku~

. . . . . . . . . .

Tidak ada bulan, hanya langit biru yang cerah dan awan putih di balik tirai jendela kamar tersebut yang ku lihat. Ku rasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuh ku. Entah apa yang telah iblis itu lakukan disana. Aku tidak mau tahu.

Walaupun begitu tubuh ku tidak bisa di ajak bekerjasama. Pikiran ku menolak tapi ku rasakan tubuh ku bergetar hebat dan mengejang setiap menerima perlakuannya. Dan saat cairan putih itu keluar dari tubuh ku. Aku pasti menangis. Aku marah dan benci pada tubuh ku yang bereaksi. Padahal aku tidak menginginkannya.

Lalu ku lihat sebuah nampan makanan untuk ku di meja samping ku yang ditinggalkan orang itu tadi. Ku lihat sebuah garpu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pikiran itu terlintas di benak ku. Aku meraihnya. Entah darimana kekuatan itu datang, dengan sekuat tenaga aku menancapkan garpu itu kelehernya. Membuatnya menjerit histeris kesakitan.

Iblis itu menatap ku nanar dan mencengkram tangan ku. Dan memukul wajah ku. Tapi aku melawan dan menggigit tangannya yang mencengkram tangan ku hingga ku rasakan daging dari tangannya di mulut ku yang tercabik oleh gigitan ku. Iblis itu menjerit meraung kesakitan dan aku dengan segera menancapkan garpu itu tepat ke ketenggorokannya, semburan deras darah segar dari lehernya mengenai wajah dan seluruh tubuh ku.

Iblis itu menatap ku sambil memegang lehernya berusaha menahan darahnya yang terus keluar, namun kemudian dia pun terjatuh terbaring di atas tubuh ku. Aku pun menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh ku dan aku menindihnya dan menusuknya berkali-kali. Aku menangis, aku marah, aku benci pada iblis itu.

Dalam diri ku, aku merasakan badai putus asa. Aku ingin berteriak dan di dengar. Aku ingin mengeluarkan rasa frustrasi yang telah tercipta dalam diri ku akibat kesedihan . Aku ingin menendang, memukul, menjerit dan menjadi gila.

~ Tuhan, aku sudah mulai kehilangan keyakinan

Jangan tinggalkan aku dalam dingin

Jangan biarkan kegelapan menarik ku lebih dalam ~

.

.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Luhan pun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap hampa ke arah pintu. Dan seseorang yang sedang membawa senjata menatap Luhan terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Lalu sebuah tembakan menembus dan mengoyak kepala orang tersebut.

"Bos! Nak Luhan! kalian tidak ap.." Orang itu. orang yang telah merawat Luhan , terbelalak kaget saat melihat Luhan bersimbah darah di atas tubuh bosnya yang terkapar sudah tidak bernyawa di tempat tidur dengan bagian organ tubuhnya yang sebagian keluar.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

"Jangan, berbahaya, di luar sedang terjadi…"

Luhan menatapnya. Walau tanpa kata-kata yang terucap, matanya mengatakan "Biarkan aku pergi".

"Luhan" Seru orang itu. Tidak tega dan iba pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengeluarkan mu, aku akan melindungi mu"

Luhan pun tersenyum. walau pun tampak lemah. Tapi senyuman itu meluluhkan hati orang yang merawatnya selama dia berada di rumah ini. Membuat orang itu tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Ada jalan rahasia di belakang halaman rumah ini, aku akan mengantar mu kesana"

~ Sekarang Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku dari tempat ini

Apakah aku layak untuk di selamatkan?~

. . . . . . . . .

Dalam lebatnya hujan di sore hari yang mulai gelap, sebuah sosok seseorang yang telanjang bersimbah darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Dia berjalan di pinggir jalan, di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, semua orang memandang heran dan ketakutan, bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. sedangkan di mata sosok itu, dia sedang berada dalam sebuah ruang gelap dan di ujung jauh di depan matanya, dia melihat seseorang.

"Sehun" Panggilnya parau. Dan sosok yang dilihatnya terus mejauhinya.

"Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku" Dia berusaha mengejarnya tapi sosok itu semakin menjauh darinya.

"Tolong aku…" Dia merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai sosok itu, namun sosok itu pun menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dia pun jatuh terduduk dijalanan. Dia menitikan air matanya dan terbaring lelah di jalan. Di bawah guyuran hujan. Matanya yang kosong masih terus berusaha mencari dan menangkap sosok yang hilang dalam kegelapan.

"Tolong aku…" Isaknya.

Aku takut

:::::::::::::::HunHan:::::::::::::::

~ Hujan menyebabkan luka dalam, bahkan untuk orang yang tidak bersalah

Harapan ku memudar dari air mata marah

Bahkan menjadi kekuatan untuk hidup ...

Aku jadi gila dengan kesedihan

Aku berdoa kepada terbenamnya matahari

Menangis dengan rasa sakit

Karena kau tidak datang menyelamatkan aku

Rasa kehilangan dari air mata marah

Adalah karena cinta yang diberikan kepada ku akan hilang

Alasan hati ku pun hilang, Karena kelemahan sendiri

Aku tidak akan mampu mencintai mu lagi

Tapi aku masih mencari Anda

Itu adalah bukti dari kesedihan ~

***Pov Sehun***

Aku berlari-lari di lorong rumah sakit. hingga akhirnya aku melihat Baekhyun. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Adik kelasnya Chanyeol. Aku mendekatinya.

"Sehun" Panggil Baekhyun lemah sambil terisak-isak.

"Dimana dia? Dimana Luhan?" Tanya ku tidak tenang.

Dia menunjuk kearah sebuah kamar di hadapannya. Aku pun segera ke arah kamar itu, membuka pintu kamar tersebut, ku rasakan tangan ku bergetar saat membukanya. Dan saat membukanya ku lihat dirinya yang terbalut perban di seluruh tubuhnya. Aku mendekatinya. Ingin menyentuhnya tapi dia tampak begitu rapuh dengan berbagai selang di tubuhnya. Dan suara mesin penanda jantung di sampingnya yang bergerak naik turun pelan menandakan dia masih hidup.

Dia koma. Dokter mengatakan dia mendapatkan beberapa luka tembak di tubuhnya. Bukan itu saja, sebagian organ tubuhnya rusak, juga sebagian tulang patah karena siksaan fisik yang terus menerus di terimanya dan organ alat vitalnya pun rusak parah karena terus-menerus melayani kebejatan seseorang bahkan seseorang itu sepertinya bereskperimen dengan alat-alat yang dokter bahkan tidak sanggup menjelaskannya pada ku.

Aku berdiri diam tidak bergerak di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya, wajah seperti apa yang harus aku perlihatkan padanya ketika hati ku begitu terluka dan sakit saat mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padanya. ini semua salahku. Salahku yang tidak bisa melindunginya.

Aku terkesiap saat seseorang menyentuh pundak ku.

"Sehun"

Aku menoleh dan ku lihat Baekhyun yang menatap ku khawatir. Aku pun langsung memeluknya, dan menumpahkan semuanya yang mengganjal di hati ku, menangis menjerit. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi semua cobaan ini, aku tidak tahan melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Aku tidak berdaya.

Aku tidak marah pada Tuhan, bila dia menghancurkan hidup ku, menyakiti ku sedemikian rupa. Tapi aku marah dan tidak dapat memaafkan NYA karena orang yang paling aku cintai, orang yang seharusnya tidak layak mendapatkan penderitaan seperti itu. kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus dia? Apa salahnya? Dia terlalu baik, dia terlalu polos dan dia pantas bahagia. Dan aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kesal akan ketidak berdayaan ku dan ketidak tahuan ku saat Kau mengambil kebahagiaannya, bahkan aku tidak peduli bila kebahagian ku di ambil, tapi jangan kebahagiaanya.

Ini terlalu kejam, terlalu kejam baginya, bahkan bagi ku.

~to be continued~

HUH HAH! Akhirnya bernafas lega.. Nyelesain nie konflik Hanna nahan nafas weh #Pletak

Kemaren Hanna BM madam eeaaa.. Madam berterima kasih kalian antusias dan seneng dgan tulisan'ny kkk Kalian mank DDAEEBBAAKK! Kkkk

BIG THANKS :  
>Psw7 | ruixi1 | luhannieka | sukhyu | Novey | sehunhan | kiutemy | tetsuya kurosaki | rikha-chan | Fadillaayunani | SFA30 | chie atsuko | princess hangul | Nurfadillah | ramyoon | Silver Lu | Diaanastari | egatoti | arvita kim | appell ijho | Luhan Oh | Uchiharuno Rozu | junia angel 58 | selu947 | HUNsayHAN | BeibiEXOl |<p>

YUHUUUU~ ini Chap 9 yau! Mian kali ini Hanna gak bales Review.. Tapi Review kalian Hanna baca kok enelan!

Chap depan END loohhh... Klo mau Sequel ntar hanna kasih klo kgak mau ydh,Hanna simpen az buat sendiri kekekekee

Hanna sangat sangaat berterima kasih,Coz kalian dah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca ni ff trus Review,Follow dan Fav... Kkkk Kalian JJANGG! Acungin 1000 jempol kekekekee

Luhan dan Sehun dah ketemukan! Maaf yah klo ngecewain,Ieh.. Beneran Hanna takut ngecewain kalian.. Tapi semoga menghibur...

See you next chapterrr...

REVIEW? 


End file.
